Speaking Volume
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: Inheriting a trait that made him go deaf at the age of 15, Andre Harris has been the target of many bullies in his past schools, especially from females. Choosing to keep quiet and learning to talk with his hands, Andre Harris has not been to any school for two years, that is until his uncle comes home one night with good news. Rated M for Language/ Sexual references. Harem/ Comedy
1. Chapter 1: Speaking of a New School

**Disclaimer: **"Characters belonging to Dan Schneider include characters from his T.V shows _Victorious_ and _Icarly_. Places and other non- Dan Schneider characters are creations of my own. This is a crossover between Victorious and Icarly but only for characters, the setting is completely different."

**(!)** _"Andre get's news from his uncle about a new high school he's found for him, what will ensue, how will Andre take it, read on."_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Speaking of a New School**

**Friday **

_31 August 2013 8:00 [Night]_

**Harris Residence, Portland, Oregon**

"_My name … my name is Andre Harris. I'm seventeen years old going on to becoming eighteen years old in a few months. My life is what you would call "normal", born to a loving mother and a father who isn't shocked or amazed by many things in life. But my birth, as he tells me, was the most amazing and grossest thing he's ever seen. I was born here in Portland, the good o wet, rainy northwest. It's a beautiful city at night, but like any other city it has it's social problems._

[Goes Through a Photo Album Book]

_Who would have thought that a little kid like me would have a knack for fighting. I swear ever since I could remember I knew how to throw quick punches. My dad tells me I once punched him on his chin when I was 5 years old. He told me I did because he was trying to force a spoon of cereal inside my mouth. I don't think I hit him to hard, but then how would that explain two missing teeth in the back of his mouth? …. Moving on. Music, books, and movies. I love all three of them. I wish I knew how to play a few instruments, any would do. Books, I'm a big Sci-Fi and horror fan. I'm currently trying to finish a horror story that I'm working on. And movies, anything made from Spielberg or Stephen king is for me. Romance movies? Or books? Their ok I guess, but I have my reasons for hating them intensely._

_Oh yes I almost forgot, school. Don't get me wrong, I loved going to school, Loved is the key word. Pre k all the way through grades 8 were fine, but the road got sour one day when I turned fifteen. I woke up one day ready to go to school, but it turned out I was late, four hours late for school. I failed to hear my alarm clock, I went deaf in both ears. I was freaking out, I mean really freaking out. I was screaming, but I couldn't hear myself. I tried punching my walls and breaking things, but I couldn't hear anything. I cried and cried. My mother and father came to me when they came back home, they wrote on a pad and told me that a few family members on my mother's side became deaf early or later in life. It was something called Sensorineural hearing loss. And if that wasn't bad enough, I also have Complete Heterochromia. My right eye is light green while my left eye color is a normal brown._

_I decided to still go to school until my first hearing aid became available to me. Choosing to return to school was, turned out to be a horrible idea. My friends who I knew since kindergarten left me. Guys who respected me, began to bully me. Punch me, throw books at me, the guys I could handle. Hearing them coming for me was the issue. No, but the real bullies came from the girls. A girl who I had a crush on, who I was ready to confess my feelings to … distanced herself from me. _

_Girls teased me, removed my shirts whenever they could. Stole my shoes during gym and hid them somewhere from me. Many days I had to go back home with only socks on, and that was if I was lucky to keep my socks on. It got so bad that any girl, except my mother would give me a horrible rash somewhere on my body. I had to leave, I refuse to go to any other school, I'll even accept home schooling if it means still getting an education. But my folks might not like that. What should i do now? I'm not entirely sure."_

Closing his photo album book, Andre had the volume on his hearing aid up to high volume. Step to step, side to side he pulled some fancy footwork while dancing to Prince's "Let's go Crazy". He took off his shirt and swung it around over his head, he moon walked backwards and tried to spin around on the ground, but got burned. His mother who could hear the song from the kitchen went up to his room to turn the music off.

From Prince it went to Michael Jackson's "Bad." but before he could get to more dancing, he heard his mother's familiar footsteps angrily stomping on the stairs. He turned his Ihome off and got ready to pull something on his mother. Mrs Harris came marching up the stairs and turned down to walk in the hall where Andre's room was at. She grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

"Andre-"

"Trust Fall Mom!"

Andre had his back turned and his arms covering his chest and fell backwards on his mom. She held him up only long enough to tell him,

"Why the hell are you playing music so damn loud. If that hearing aid of yours fries then you can forget about me getting you another one. You know how expensive those things are."

"C'mon mom, it's not like I can't get even more deaf."

"Andre don't get smart with me [lets him go, falls on the ground] besides, if you want to listen to music loudly. Go with classical masterpieces. Like from Mozart or Beethoven."

"_Ouch … that's my mom, Linda Harris. Blood type, warm, motherly. Age, 34. Likes to clean the house and make food for the family. On another note, she loves to ride my ass on my whole deafness. But I love her and she loves me." _

"Just be more careful with your ears Andre, one day all that loud volume will really mess up your ears that not even your hearing aid will help."

"k mom, I love you too."

* * *

**Downstairs, First Floor**

Andre went back into his room to change out of his clothes and get into some new ones. He walked back out and went downstairs to see his parents and little sister, and to get some much needed fresh air. Down on the first floor, Andre walked into his living room. He spotted his father sleeping on the couch, he fell asleep watching the news, it was on CNN.

"_That's my dad, Andrew Harris. Blood type, calm and balanced. Age, 40. He likes to work hard and restore old cars, at one point he was into boxing, he could have made the Harris name important and feared. But he chose to go with the less bruising and more balanced path."_

"Hey dad … Yo pops!"

"… What is it Son." he answered tiredly and quietly.

"Get up …let's slap box, c'mon I can take you this time."

"Go bother your mother Andre, I'm tired. They had me restore an old Plymouth back in the shop. Give me a few minutes of rest, allow me that much."

"Nope, sorry pops. C'mon get up and box with me, c'mon dad, dad c'mon."

Andrew sat up on the couch and stood up, his eyes were still closed. He walked over to the sliding door that lead to the backyard. Andre attacked his father by landing soft punches on his legs, arms and chest. Andrew grabbed Andre and tossed him outside like an old rug.

"Go bother your sister, she can use the company."

Outside, Andre spotted his little sister playing hide and seek with an imaginary friend. Their backyard was protected with large fences that almost circled the whole house, so she was in no real danger. Plus they had a guard dog around the corner, he had his own little home where he could go in and rest and do dog business.

"_That's my little sister, Keya Harris. Blood Type hot and cold. Age, 12. She can be a little angel at times and a little devil, even though she's my sister and all, I still get a rash if she were to touch me. Why you may ask? Because she has a propensity to throw things at me. Oh yeah you name it and she's thrown it at me, shoes, clothes, Frisbees, and her dumb little toys."_

As Andre walked back into his home, a dirtball hit him on his back. "Hey! Keya what the H-"

"It was Barney! … he did it, _tell him Barney_."

"yeah whatever, don't throw stuff at me anymore. You hear me Keya."

Andre walked back inside and closed the glass sliding door, the next thing to be thrown at him was a rock, but it only managed to crack the glass sliding door. Andrew jumped up from his couch and went outside to scold his daughter and give her a long discussion about how much it costs to replace windows and home property she damages.

* * *

**Front Porch**

Andre went out to sit on the swing on his front porch, from there he could see his whole front lawn and driveway. He could also see three other homes in front of him, and two other homes to his left and right side. Over at the Johnsons, their neighbors from across the street, a party was taking place. From what his parents told him, their neighbors were celebrating their son getting into a prestigious college.

"_And here I am … still stuck at home, while those rich bastards throw a party for their son. Their normal …perfect Son."_

A boy around the age of eighteen came out of the Johnson home surrounded with girls, several of them. Andre watched as they tried to kiss him on his lips and on every other part of his face. Watching them laugh and smile, seeing the girls trying to get his clothes off was hilarious. But for Andre, it was a reminder of his condition being around mean, hateful girls. Looking over at his driveway, Andre saw his Uncle's car pulling in.

"_And last but not least, the last person to come back home from defending the scum of our streets, my uncle Henry Harris. Blood type, calm and passionate. Age, 39. He's a defense attorney and ever since getting divorced five years ago, he moved in with me and my folks. He's been like a second father to me, sometimes an older brother and sometimes a friend."_

"Andre, what's up my main man. I got big news for you, I think you're gonna like it."

"Oh yeah, what could it be I wonder. You reduced the time of a convicted serial killer, or got some crazy woman her freedom back."

"…What? No, don't be a smartass. I found you the perfect high school. I know how education is more important than ever in these times, jobs aren't being handed to people with a high school diploma anymore. Besides you been staying at home doing not much for the past two years."

"Henry you know my condition, I can't stand being around-"

"That's what therapy was for, all of that fear is inside of your brain son. But you stopped going to therapy for what again?"

"My therapist was a woman, a real bitch. They wouldn't change my therapist for a man. Plus being around her made me break out in hives, you wanna know where?"

"No. look come inside, we'll talk about it over dinner. Your parents need to know about this place too."

"Aww man, not another attempt."

"Don't Aww man me Andre! come on inside." his uncle said with more of a fatherly attitude.

* * *

**Dinning Room **

With some ribs, sliced potatoes and rice on the side, Andre couldn't wait to dig in. but his uncle had yet to join the dinner table, so his mother kept him from picking his spoon up and scooping up some rice.

"So Keya, tell me. It was you who threw that dirt ball at me right."

"I told you it was Barney, he's strong and big. He picked up some dirt from the ground and threw it at you. You just can't se him when he does these things."

"Right, ok so where is he right now. Flying around us? Or outside?" Asked Andre who was poking the ribs on his plate.

"He looking at you right now, _Barney not now were about to eat_." his younger sister replied. She waved her hands across the table and grabbed onto something invisible.

"And I'm in need of therapy? You guys see now." Andre answered sarcastically, he pointed at himself and then pointed his finger over to his sister.

"She's only twelve Andre, imaginary friends are good for children who are in need of someone to talk to. Maybe you can help her get rid of him by playing with her, or being more of a brother to her. But you son, you have to lose this phobia of girls. The sooner you do, the quicker it'll be for you to get your life back on track."

Before Andre could reply, Uncle Henry came to the table and announced his big news.

"Family, I have found the perfect high school for Andre to go to."

"_Ha ha, you have to go back to school." _His little sister teased from across the table.

"Keya don't scare your brother, now where was i, oh yes! I have found the perfect school for Andre. it's called _Esmeralda High School_. I found it when I got lost trying to find the home address of one of my clients'. It was pretty far from Portland. I came across a man, or rather a teenage boy in a white military uniform passing out flyers. I parked my car next to him and asked him what he was doing so far away from the city handing out flyers."

"He told me that he attended Esmeralda High school, and that any student who wanted to come and go to that school should take a flyer with a pass. The school principal, he told me was practically accepting any teenager who came along into the school. What makes this school special is that it's really large. It's large because there are actually two schools. Their separated at the lobby, in the west wing it's a school for girls. But I actually saw some guys when the boy in military uniform was giving a tour. My god there were so many beautiful girls. Ones whose tits were like-"

"Henry! C'mon man. Get back to what you were saying about the school."

"… oh right, sorry about that bro. right, so I when I was done checking out the west wing, I was lead into the east wing. It was here where I saw students with walking sticks, shades, hearing aids and in wheel chairs. Basically It was school for kids with special needs, there was a class with nothing but boys and girls communicating in sign language. Another class with blind kids reading books with brail, the teachers and staff were very kind. The whole east wing was very quiet compared to the west wing which sounded very much like normal high school anywhere in America."

"Starting September second, Andre Harris, my nephew will attend the east wing of Esmeralda High School. You just need to give them this pass and flyer that I got for you. What do you think about that Andre! …."

"Andre …Yo I asked you a ques- …"

Andre had removed his hearing aid and got started on eating his dinner about the same time his uncle began speaking. Sometimes complete silence was bliss, and this was one of those moments. Well after dinner, Andre had to hear what his uncle had shared at dinner in private. He wasn't against going back to school, only if it meant the mean wild girls would stay away from the east wing and him.

* * *

**Andre's Bedroom**

Sitting at his desk in his bedroom, Andre was working on a story he was writing in his laptop. It was a horror story that he's been working on for the last few months.

"_This Esmeralda High school doesn't sound like such a bad place, but the only thing that scares me is the west wing as my uncle calls it. The kind of students from the west wing sound to much like the ones from my past schools. But if this school can help me get into a good college that will make just one of my stories a hit, then it's worth checking out. Yeah, one more shot Andre … just one more." _

* * *

**(!) **_"This is for Rosario Vampire season 3 which appears will never be made. It's such a good series to not animate more chapters. Well hope you all love a good harem story, for those who know a few Animes that make it their hallmark, I hope you will like this story with victorious and Icarly characters in the mix. The Main Character, None other than Andre Harris." _

_**Next Chapter: **__"Speaking of Andre and Tori"_

_**Song for this Series: **__"Discoteque" by Nana Mizuki (In honor of Rosario Vampire)_


	2. Chapter 2: Speaking of Andre and Tori

**Disclaimer: **"Characters belonging to Dan Schneider include characters from his T.V shows _Victorious_ and _Icarly_. Places and other non- Dan Schneider characters are creations of my own. This is a crossover between Victorious and Icarly but only for characters, the setting is completely different."

**(!)** _"After picking out clothes that fall in line with the uniform policy of his new school, Andre goes to his new school for the first time in two years. You will see this symbol __**[ASL] **__in the chapter alot and in many more to come. It means there are no spoken words from the characters, but American sign language going on."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Speaking of Andre and Tori **

**Monday**

_2 September 2013 7:00 [Morning]_

**Harris Residence, Portland Oregon**

Days before Andre had to go to school, he had to first pick out clothes that his uncle told him would have to fall in line with the school's uniform policy. As he remembered his uncle telling him.

"_From what I saw on the west wing, the girls were wearing blue polo shirts with a golden emblem on the right chest side. With that I saw khaki skirts and pants, some girls wore white knee high socks, sometimes black with white tennis shoes. On the east wing, guys wore black pants with black dress shoes. I can hit you up with a good spot on where to get those shoes. For tops, they wore a white short sleeve shirt with a black button up short sleeve shirt over that. That same golden school emblem on the east wing uniform was on them too."_

"I already have loads of black pants and jeans, most of them are baggy. And the dress shoes aren't so bad, they look pretty fly I gotta admit. And the white and black short sleeve shirts, got em. But what was that other thing he mentioned."

"_Them girls had large tits Andre buddy, shit where were those hot girls when I was a teenager."_

"No not that, what a pervert by the way … think harder."

"_I didn't get to meet the principal, but what I heard from the guys in the west wing, was that she is a freak on the down low."_

"Damnit stop remembering shit like that Andre …. NOW THINK!"

"_One other thing Andre, I saw that all students from both wings had these types of pins and buttons on their uniforms. I asked the boy giving me the tour what those were all about. He told me that both boys and girls are given these items so they can give to their "promised ones" simply what he meant to say was their boyfriends or girlfriends. A little more info, he said girls are given blank picture pins, so they can draw whatever they want on it and give it to a friend or "promised one." guys are given buttons and pins which to write the names of their friends or girlfriends on them."_

"Well it sounds … like a completely unique school. But I don't think I'll be needing any of those pins or ribbons. Nah, not for me.

In the last thirty minutes Andre put his uniform on, washed his face, brushed his teeth and took care of every kind of morning business that came with getting ready to go to school. With a new book bag on his back, a few books in them and all the other essentials, Andre walked out of his home and got in his uncle's car.

* * *

**On The Road **

On their way to the location of the high school, Andre turned on his Ipad and began to watch a horror movie. His uncle looked at him and didn't see much enthusiasm radiating from him. He was worried if Andre would pull off the same routine he's done in the past. After leaving his first high school, Andre never spoke, fooling everyone in thinking he was a mute who could listen but not speak vocally. It was a stupid thing to do, because if the teachers found out- he would have been kicked out long ago for lying.

No, in the end the reason he chose to go quiet was because of his fears. A fear dignosed as Gynophobia. Obviously it was real since he showed a physical skin reaction to being touched by certain girls, girls he coined "Queen Bees." those girls were the ones who would get into fights with boys and not care, the ones who made the normal classroom assholes seem like saints.

"C'mon Andre, at least smile a bit. From what I saw you're gonna love your side of the school. It's really quiet, and theirs guards to protect the kids from the other side of the school."

"Why would the east wing need Guards? Unless the kids on that side are targets from the shit heads from the west wing."

"You love to write stories right? This school has a high success rate for getting kids into great colleges where they make creative writing their main priority. I'll even help you with the financial aid, your mother and father really want this for you. Please Andre."

Andre paused his movie and looked out his window, he had this look like he wanted to cry, or sneeze. He rubbed his nose lightly and turned to his uncle.

"I'm not afraid …I'm seventeen damnit! I'm a man!" Andre declared proudly.

"That's my Nephew! Atta boy, I mean man."

The car reached the long street T-intersection, down this long street there were oak trees on both sides whose branches hung low. It almost gave a tunnel like impression. They drove down the street which became darker the tree branches and leaves above them obscured the sunlight beaming down everywhere else except on that street they were on.

There was a bright light at the end of this tunnel, Uncle Henry picked up speed and went towards to the end of the tunnel. Coming out on the other side, Andre turned off his Ipad and stared intently at the sight before him. The high school in front of him looked more like a college. From the side he saw a separate building that looked like the gym. On the other side he saw a running track for runners.

Uncle Henry parked his car near a few trees and wished Andre all the luck.

"Remember to give your pass and flyer to whoever is asking for it, that way they can put you in the system right away. Good luck Andre, and remember that you're a man, you're not a little boy anymore."

* * *

**Esmeralda High School **(Outside)

_8:30 [Morning]_

Andre stepped out of the car and grabbed his book bag, he placed his Ipad in it's protective cover and slid it inside his bag. He waved goodbye to his uncle and saw the taillights of the car disappearing. Here he was, among many students who were sophomores, juniors and seniors. He just needed to scope out his herd, the freshmen herd.

"All Freshmen line up in a single file so we can accept your passes and flyers. We will also be checking if your choice of clothing fall in line with our school's uniform policy."

A teacher from the east wing shouted, quickly the freshmen were separated and recognized when they began to form a line. Andre fell in line too and scoped out the kind of students that would be in his school. To the front he saw a lot of blind kids with white canes. A few people with hearing aids. Behind him he saw at least one person on a wheel chair and a lot of normal looking students. He shrugged his shoulders and waited patiently in line.

A student behind him tapped his shoulder, it was a white male, around the age of sixteen. Andre turned to him and signed _"What?" _in sign language.

The kid was a mute and spoke in american sign language. **[ASL] **_"Are You A Fresmen Too?"_ he signed.

**[ASL]**_ "Yeah Just Started Today" _Andre signed back.

**[ASL]**_ "My Name Is Randall Henderson By The Way."_

**[ASL]**_"I'm Andre Harris, Nice To Meet You Randall."_

Randall continued to sign to Andre, telling him that the other school had some pretty decent looking girls, Andre simply agreed.

"Next student! Next student please." said the teacher sitting at a desk at the front of the line. Andre walked over and handed her his pas and flyer that his uncle received from the boy in military uniform. The teacher asked Andre a series of questions before handing him the emblem badge of the school which will be sewn on his shirt and other school accessories.

"Are you hearing impaired?"

Andre signed _"YES"_.

"You can hear me, why not talk, are you mute?"

**[ASL]**_ "I Choose Not To Talk. I'm Comfortable Using ASL Instead."_

"OK. Do you have any other disabilities besides being hearing impaired?"

**[ASL]**_ "I can't be around Girls or Women. I break out in a rash if they touch me. True Story."_

"Wow, guess it's good for me to keep my distance then. Alright I'm gonna need your name, home address, phone number and email."

After giving his information to the teacher, he was handed a class schedule and several golden button pins. Seven to be exact. He was told that the school had a tradition of handing boys and girls these pins or ribbons so they can give them to their friends, favorite teacher or promised ones. AKA boyfriends or girlfriends.

Andre hung around on the outside of the school, sitting on a bench situated close to the running track. He checked out his schedule and wondered about the classes that said "mixed" in parentheses. While he checked out his schedules, over to his left he saw a brunette in the west wing's uniform being harassed by male students from the same wing.

There were three of them, a fat one, a short one and a tall one. Andre watched on to see what they did to this girl.

"C'mon just tell us your name. it's not like we're asking for your phone number, at least not yet." said the tall one, he appeared to be the leader of the small gang.

"If you don't want to talk, at least except my golden button pin. Please?" asked the fat student.

"_No thank you, look I need to get inside." _said the girl in a low worried tone.

"Nah, chill and hang with us … speaking of hanging [stares at her khaki skirt and black knee high socks.] what do we have here."

The leader reached down and grabbed the hem of the girl's skirt, then began to lift it.

"What The Hell! Stop it you idiot! Leave me alone!" the girl shouted, this time panic followed her cry.

"Yeah yeah, let's see those panties, yeah yeah." said the shorter male student, he had a type of henchmen sound to him. Like those expendable unreliable goons. Andre stood up out of his seat and went over to put a stop to all of this.

Andre grabbed the tall student's shoulder and turned him around, he signed to him, telling him to leave the girl alone.

"I don't speak that hand magic, Jonathan what's this mute freak saying."

"Heh heh, he's asking us to leave the girl alone. Heh heh fat chance"

"You got that right Jon. Let's kick his ass, then concentrate on Getting some ass from miss timid over here. _Don't go running off now k sugar tits_."

Andre was ready to throw down, the fat one and short one surrounded him. Andre knew he could take them, but the tall one was much more bigger. The tall student threw the first punch, Andre dodged it. He then landed a quick uppercut to the student's stomach. The punch was enough to make him kneel. The other two goons came from behind Andre and held on to him. The shorter one even bit down on Andre's neck. The fat one took his hearing aid and threw it down on the ground.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" shouted the girl.

"Now you fucked up you mute!" declared the gang leader. Andre smirked and twisted himself around, flipping both fat goon and short giggling goon. He found his footing and landed heavy punches to the leader's face and chest. When he was knocked out cold, he turned his attention and focus to the goons. They gave each other worried looks and ran off in a hurry.

Andre stood over the perverted leader and cracked his knuckles, the leader wiped the blood away from his nose and crawled away. Leaving the girl and Andre alone.

"_Thank you … really, I don't know what they would have done if you hadn't came along. My name is Tori Vega, what's your name ... umm excuse me."_

Because he had no hearing aid on, Andre didn't hear what she said. He had to sign to her to hold it for a sec. as he picked up his hearing aid and dusted it off. He signed to Tori and asked her to repeat herself.

**[ASL]**_ "Can you repeat yourself please?"_

"Oh! You needed your hearing aid first. My name is Tori Vega, what's your name."

**[ASL]**_ "My name is Andre Harris, a pleasure to meet you."_

"Damn, I'm embarrassed. Maybe you can write your name on a piece of paper? I don't know any American sign language. Maybe I can pick up a book to help me understand some of the hand signs."

[Bell Ringing; **RIIIIIINNNNGGGGG**]

"What class do you have first Andre?" Tori asked, Andre showed her his class schedule.

"Wow! We both get History together, and in the east wing. Guess this school mixes students from both wings. Come on Andre let's go!"

Tori grabbed Andre's hand in a hurry to get to their first class. Andre was about to blow his cover and tell her not to touch him, that is until he realized he almost forgot to bring his book bag with him. As Tori practically dragged them past freshmen and sophomores, Andre realized he wasn't reacting to Tori how he would to other girls. _"Her hand feels soft, really soft." _he thought.

* * *

**First Period Class, History, East Wing **

_9:00 [Morning]_

"Since this is the first day of school I want to introduce myself to you all. Mi nombre es Ernesto Valdez. And apart from my charmingly good Puerto Rican looks, History's women can't compare to the beauty I'm seeing in this classroom. I want all of you to introduce yourselves one by one, let's start with the young lady in the front … yes you."

"_Wow, this ought to be interesting. A Hispanic teacher whose just as obsessed with looking good like some of these girls. Well at least Tori is not like that, at least I don't think she is." _Andre thought.

While thinking of other stuff not related to school, Andre received a note from Tori who was sitting behind him. He turned and smiled at her, opening the folded up piece of paper he read what she wrote in his head.

"_Thank you for saving me from those perverted creeps, you're my hero. 3"_

That small thank you note was enough to warm his heart, he turned to her and signed.

**[ASL]**_ "It was no trouble, anytime."_

Tori giggled and shrugged her shoulders, Andre smacked his head and forgot she wasn't fluent in ASL. He took a piece of note book paper from his book bag and wrote a note back at her. He tossed the note over his shoulder and smiled. Tori unfolded the note and read what Andre wrote to her.

"_Anytime Tori, you didn't deserve to be treated like that. I hope we have more classes together ;)"_

With that, Tori blushed intensely and rubbed the note on her cheeks. Andre pulled out a notebook and began to write story ideas for his horror story while the students took turns introducing themselves. In the back Tori day dreamed about Andre without him knowing, each time he turned to give her more notes, she just nodded her head and stared at him with loving eyes.

She opened up his notes and read them in her head.

"_What's up with Rico suave? Is that really our teacher for the next year?"_

Tori giggled and wrote something back, while the two of them acted like kids in the back, the teacher asked a young man close to where Tori was sitting to introduce himself and share something about himself.

"My name is Johnny Wilson, I am 17 years old. I'm not really all that interesting, but I will tell you who is. _This girl right here _[points to Tori] _This lotus flower among roses is the reason why my freshmen year will be my greatest, what's your name beautiful." _

"Ooh goodness yes, please young lady stand up and share with us not just your beauty, but something about yourself too."

"_Well my name is Tori Vega …"_

As Tori shared with the class something about herself, The boy named Johnny looked over to Andre and stuck his middle finger out at him. Andre responded by giving It right back at him. They stuck their tongues out at each other and made all sorts of goofy faces at each other.

"If the young man sitting in front of the beautiful Tori Vega can stop making faces, we can finish up with introductions. And what's that on your desk? Notes. Care to read them to the class."

Andre signed that he couldn't talk, Ernesto came and took some of the notes and began reading them.

"_I love how your skin glistens, I can see your muscles despite having a shirt on. Be mine, forever and ever with a little bit of infinity on top. _It's really nice of you to say those things about me son, but next time you want to compliment a man, do it on your private time. Not class time."

While the whole classroom laughed and banged on their desks, Tori kept her mouth covered with her hands, she felt really bad about passing Andre all those notes. His head hung low but still, he wasn't that embarrassed. Andre knew who those notes were for.

* * *

**[Author's Speed Card]**

As the hours went on by, both Andre and Tori were off in their respective wings of the school. As Andre sat and worked in other classes, Tori was off day dreaming in her own classes. On desks she scratched Andre's name over and over, just thinking about how he came to her rescue got her going in all the right places. She squirmed in her seat and placed her hands on both her cheek bones, just giggling and blushing.

Teachers threw pieces of chalk, and board erasers at her to get her attention. In her math class she accidentally tripped the teacher as he was handing out some homework to the students. This almost got her detention on the first day if it wasn't for Johnny Wilson who was also sharing classes wit her. He bailed her out and told the teach she was just in her own world, he said he knew what she going through.

"Thanks for bailing me out Johnny."

"Anything for you my bride."

"_What?" _both of them replied at the same time.

* * *

**Lunch Time, Cafeteria **

_12:18 [Noon]_

When lunch time came, Andre left his favorite class so far, creative writing. He came down to the first floor and followed a large crowd of students into the lunchroom which was in the East Wing. Falling in line Andre waited and stepped closer and closer to the entrance of the cafeteria. Running down the hall, clutching her shoulder bag and waving her hand side to side, was Tori Vega.

"Andre! Andre! wait for me, save me a spot." Tori cut right in front of him and wrapped her arm around Andre's neck.

"Thanks for saving me a spot [winks at him] what do you think their gonna serve today. Oh guess what, I got an ASL book from one of the teacher's in the east wing. That way I can communicate with you."

Once inside, Andre and Tori were amazed at the sheer size of the lunchroom. It looked very elegant and had numerous security guards posted at every entrance and exit. This school definitely had security in it's top priorities. And why not, many students were disabled and were constantly being guarded at all times. Andre and Tori grabbed a few selections of foods that were available and found a seat on a table. Every guy from both wings of the school glared jealously at Andre. he felt their eyes on him as if they were hot coals burning through his skin.

Tori took her seat next to Andre and began to ask him a flurry of questions.

"Do you live near here Andre?"

_**[ASL]**__"I live pretty close by, how about you?" _

"…. wow I can't believe I understood that. Ok let me try …"

From Tori's nervous attempt to use sign language, and her constant looking over at the ASL book, Andre was in for a fun lunchtime.

**[ASL] **_"How … is… my… A ..S…L … Andre?"_

Andre gave the universal sign for "OK" this in turn made Tori happy beyond limits, she wrapped an arm around his and rubbed her head on it. Guys looked on with more jealousy as Andre lifted a spork with lasagna on it and ate. Andre tapped on Tori's shoulder and signed to her if he could share something with her, Tori looked at her book to understand what he asked her.

"Sure Andre, tell me what's on your mind."

**[ASL] **_"You're the first girl, Besides my mother to not flare up my allergic reaction."_

"… What allergic reaction Andre?"

Andre took his sweet time signing so Tori wouldn't get lost in all the quick hand movements he knew he was capable of.

**[ASL] **_"For a long time i was bullied ever since i went deaf at the age of fifteen. but the biggest pain came from girls, it must sound really pathetic right? i became so afraid of girls, i broke out in a rash, worse, in hives. but you're different. because you haven't made my allergy flare up."_

Tori looked like she could cry, she began to lean in and puckered up her lips. Andre blushed, looked around him and leaned back, not forward. Tori got the whole cafeteria going when she began to lean more forward on Andre, so much she was practically climbing on him. Panty shots got the guys going wild, but one was not so much for staring.

"YOU! Andre Harris, get your hands off my future bride!" shouted a voice from among the group of boys surrounding Tori and Andre. it was Johnny who shouted those words. He came over and pulled Tori away from Andre. he asked Tori, on one knee to be his girlfriend in front of everyone.

Everyone went silent, a cricket outside the school could be heard making it's trademark music.

"No. I'm sorry but you're nice and all Johnny. But I like … I Love Andre."

Andre's dark cheeks blushed brightly and he began to sweat. From his palms to his forehead, he head to leave the cafeteria, but not before Tori decided to hitch a ride on his back. Exposing more of her panties to the guys following her every move.

* * *

**Outside Esmeralda High school**

At the end of a wild clingy day, Tori took Andre to the back of the school and handed him a button pin with her name on it. It had a pink background with black lettering. Andre took it, reluctantly. He had no idea if it was out of friendship or deeper. But to be kind, Andre gave Tori a golden button pin of his. It had no name on it, but Tori would make sure to write his name on it.

"Sorry if I made you feel a little embarrassed back there Andre … it's just that I really…well"

**[ASL] **_"It's Ok Tori. To be honest it was kind of Fun."_

Tori chuckled and moved some hair away from her face, she leaned in and kissed Andre on his cheek. Andre acted like a little kid and almost fainted on the spot, all much to Tori's liking. Her ride had arrived, she waved goodbye to him, stepping inside the car she blew a kiss at him. That was the knockout punch for Andre. when his uncle came, he spotted his nephew and carried him back to their car.

"I saw the whole thing Andre, i guess this means you like this school then Andre."

"Yeah … I like it." he answered without using ASL.

* * *

**(!) **_"Now that Tori Vega has made her mark on Andre and made it clear to everyone who she has her claws on, another female will make her debut. Sorry for the late update, writing chapter scripts is long and time consuming."_

_**Next Chapter: Speaking of Andre and Jade **_


	3. Chapter 3: Speaking of Andre and Jade

**Disclaimer: **"Characters belonging to Dan Schneider include characters from his T.V shows _Victorious_ and _Icarly_. Places and other non- Dan Schneider characters are creations of my own. This is a crossover between Victorious and Icarly but only for characters, the setting is completely different."

**(!) **_"After what seemed like a bittersweet first day of school, Andre goes back the next day only to meet someone new and unexpectedly similar to him. More details as you read on. Thank you all for the support, I've seen some familiar names already favotirting and following this story." _

* * *

**Chapter 3: Speaking of Andre and Jade**

**Monday**

_2 September 2013 6:30 [Evening]_

**Harris Residence, Portland Oregon**

Working on the few amount of Homework's he was given on his first day of high school. Andre completed the first and only math problems on a sheet of paper. Now all there was left to complete was a little bit from Creative writing class. Come up with a short story based on whatever genre one wanted and share with it at the beginning of class tomorrow. He had so many ideas for a short story he wanted to write about, the genre was already evident- it would be a horror story, but with no blood. But as he began to write his story, images of Tori's face flooded his thinking tank.

She was hard to forget and impossible not to like, well unless you were another female. It was her face and only hers so far that kept knocking at his mind, thinking about something like love, and her- he wasn't so sure of. Maybe more answers will come soon, hopefully that than later.

Coming waltzing into his room, was keya. She was holding on to a stuffed rabbit. She took a seat on Andre's bed and began to ask him how his day at school went.

"How was my first day of school? Wow Keya you're actually interested in my day. You're really growing up."

"Well I know you'll ask how my day went and if you don't I'll just touch you on your face."

"You're gonna be like that Keya? Fine I'll tell you and ask you. My first day went …well it went a lot … more … different than I-"

"You got yourself a girlfriend. Ooh you got yourself a girlfriend today. What's her name Andre."

"What? What are you getting at."

Keya walked over to where Andre's black shirt was hanging from. It hung on a clothes hanger from his closet knob. She took it and pointed her finger on the button pin on the left chest side. It was the button given to Andre by Tori.

"This button pin with the name "Tori Vega" really doesn't hide that you have a girlfriend."

"That could be about anything, a charity called Tori vega. Or a type of organization."

"Oh yeah, if it's an acronym, what does it stand for."

"Toast ….of ….The ….Royal …ins- you know what, I don't have to explain anything to you. Get out of my room Keya."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No, now get out!"

Keya dropped his shirt and walked over to her brother, pressing her hand on his face, she stuck her tongue out and ran out of his bedroom. Shortly after Andre began to get hives on his back which he couldn't reach with hands alone.

"You little brat you know what you do to me when you touch me!"

* * *

**Living Room**

After finishing up his short horror story, Andre walked downstairs with anti itch cream in his hand. He looked for his mother to help him put some on his back, she was vacuuming the living room and told him he had to wait until she was finished.

"But mom it burns …Aahh! It burns, it itches and … and Keya did it to me!"

"She's twelve years old Andre, cut her a break."

"Cut her a break, right. If she set the house on fire, you probably say cut her a break. If she beat some poor kid up, you'd probably say cut her a break. If she knew where big foot was and wouldn't share the info you'd probably say cut her a break."

"Are you done Andre? I hope you are or else Ima get your father to rub that cream on you."

"I'll be quiet then."

After his little rant, Andre sat on his couch hunched over so his mother could rub the cream on his back. His hives already looked to be leaving except for a few hard ones around his lower back. Rubbing the cream on his back and feeling the few hives which were still around, It was always clear to Linda that Andre's allergic reaction to women and girls was real. Whether it was really or him or his body that activated his hives, the reaction was all to real.

"There, I got you on all the spots where it might be the most itchy for you. Andre …. Andre!"

"Sorry I fell asleep, that rub felt good."

**[minutes later] **

"Hey mom can I talk to you about someone I met in school today."

"You don't have to ask Andre, just tell me."

"So today I met this …. Wonderful girl named Tori Vega. She's unlike any of the other girls I met or knew if my past schools. She didn't see me as a victim, or as a target, she, well she makes me feel like …"

"You're the only one that matters. The only thing that makes school bearable. I know what that's like, you're father was pretty much the same way when we went to college together. He made going to college so worth it, but let me tell you something. Girls will come and go, you're their for your education. I don't want you to not enjoy your youth, but save that for when you're heart and mind are ready."

"Thanks mom … besides she's Latina I think, hope that's ok. Unless you're the type of parent who thinks it should always be within one's own race."

"Hey, love is color blind, love is like a garden. It needs sun, water, wind and time for it to really blossom."

"Wow mom … that was-"

"I know, beautiful. You're mother's amazing isn't she. It was my poetry that won your father over, plus if he ever left me, or even so much as thought of another woman I would-"

Andre quietly walked out of the living room with his anti itch cream in hand. His mother was left standing there continually talking to herself about how Andre's father almost left her, and how she was this close to almost killing him. Andre figured if his mother saw him when she was reminiscing of her and dad, then she might take it out on him. Best leave a woman to remembering her past in peace, lest you get caught in the crossfire.

"Moms … man their a lot more prone to kill out of love than anything else. Please don't let Tori be like that God."

* * *

**Tuesday **

_3 September 2013 7:30 [Morning]_

**On The Road**

Stepping inside his mother's car and strapping on his seat belt, Andre was ready to go to school. He was excited for today because of two things, today he would get to share his story through someone reading it to the class, and to see Tori herself. The kiss she planted on his cheek still brought sweet, sweet feelings to him. Keya was also joining him and his mother, she too had to go to school.

Andre pulled his Ipad out and began to watch a horror movie, His mother, unlike his uncle asked Andre why he was so interested in the horror genre instead of something more lighter like comedy or love.

"I choose horror over any other genre only because it fills one with Adrenaline and get's the mind and heart going. Plus sometimes I feel like I'm the person behind the mask, wielding the knife or weapon. The rush of hunter and hunted, lion and zebra, chameleon and fly."

"Mom Andre is stupid, he talks in his sleep. I heard him talking about-"

"You shut your … uuh."

Keya had her hand close to his face, ready to touch him if he finished his sentence. He admitted defeat and went back to his movie. Fifteen minutes later, Linda dropped off Andre's younger sister at her school and came back out to drive Andre over to Esmeralda. Andre directed his mother on where to go and what street to turn to when they got to the T intersection.

When Linda saw the long tunnel created by the tree branches and leaves, she wondered why the trees would seem to bend over like that. It didn't look natural, it's almost like they were bowing down. She drove into the tunnel and turned on her head lights because it was that dark. While Andre continued watching his movie, Linda wondered why the high school was so far away from the city. There was finally light at the end of the tunnel, the car picked up speed and came rushing out. Other cars also came out of the tunnel, they drove over to a small parking lot near the school building.

* * *

**Esmeralda High School **(Outside/ Parking Lot)

Andre turned his pad off and stuffed it inside his bag. He stepped out and stretched his arms, the air smelled good and the scenery was amazing. Lots of trees in the surrounding area and a wide open field for the running track.

"Looks amazing Andre, look I don't want to keep you waiting."

Andre looked over and saw Tori coming over to his location, Linda also saw the beautiful brunette skipping over to her son. Andre began to sign to her mother and told her he was shutting up, Linda crossed her arms. She wasn't happy that her son was lying to this girl, sure he was deaf without his hearing aid, but he could still talk.

Still, Linda saw it best if her son gave her a kiss. And she made sure he gave her one. Andre quit giving his mother kisses a long time ago, sure he kissed her on her cheeks on her birthdays. But kissing her, or simply put, a peck was to much.

"Andre! … get your ass over here and give your mother a kiss, or so help me god."

Andre signed to her **[ASL] **_"Are you Serious?" _his mother was dead serious. Andre looked at his mother and then over to Tori. Tori smiled and giggled, Andre figured the quicker it was done the faster he could get to first period class. He went over and gave his mom a peck on the cheeks and tried to get away from her. But she pulled him back over and gave him a peck on his lips.

Andre blushed out of embarrassment, he stomped over to Tori and signaled for her to follow him. "Bye Andre, see you back home Son." she shouted, Tori waved goodbye to Mrs. Harris as she got in her car and waved back.

"Don't worry about it Andre, moms are like that. Sometimes it's hard seeing their boys go off with other girls. You're in good hands with me Andre, I won't ever embarrass you."

Tori then snuggled up to him, holding his arm all the way till they entered inside the school. While Andre's mother drove off into the dark tunnel, another car came out of it. It was a black Lexus, it didn't go to the parking lot like other cars. A girl stepped out wearing the uniform for girls from the west wing. Instead of wearing the popular black knee high socks, she went with white socks and black sneakers.

"Try not to get suspended again, you're mother and I can't keep wasting our time explaining to the principal or dean that there's nothing wrong with you… are you listening?"

"_You Done? Cuz I gotta get to class." _replied the girl in a snappy tone.

"Watch your mouth when you talk to me." and just like that, the father of the girl took off, without so much as a "have a good day" or "see you later."

"_Heartless asshole." _she said in a low angry tone. She threw her book bag over her shoulder and began to walk inside of the school.

* * *

**Esmeralda High School/ West Wing **(Inside)

Walking in, the girl passed Andre and Tori who were stopped by security and were checking their bags. The girl didn't need to be checked since she was already a sophomore and pretty much had the security guards trust and respect. She made her way over to the west wing of the school and walked into a girls bathroom. Inside there were two girls who, once they saw This girl became instantly terrified.

"What's up girls, you know why I'm here. Pay up so I can get … wait a second."

"_Jade!? What the hell are you doing back? They said you got kicked out of this school last year." _one of the scared girl's said a to Jade.

"Oh, and who said they kicked me out? I'm still here. Now all three of you pay up."

"Three of us? There's only two of us in here."

"_Really?" _jade kicked open one of the toilet stall doors and found a sophomore girl cowering on the toilet, Jade walked in and began to torture the poor girl.

"Help me! Help me you two stupid bitches!" shouted the terrified girl inside the toilet stall.

"_No you two stupid bitches better stay out there until I'm done with this little skank." _replied Jade.

After giving the girl a mean wedgie, dunking her head in the toilet, and stuffing her shirt and bra with toilet paper, the girl paid up. Jade came back out and asked for her money unless the other two girls wanted a worse experience. They pulled out some dough from their bras and handed them to Jade. She counted her bills and walked on out of the girls bathroom.

Both girls stared at the other one who received jade's wrath, they began to giggle and then broke out laughing. **"Shut the hell up! I said SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCHES!"**

From the west wing of the school, Jade went over to the east wing to go up to the second floor to see a certain person who was also hiding out in a bathroom, the boys bathroom.

* * *

**East Wing/ Second Floor Boys Bathroom**

The person Jade was going to was just as notorious as she was, except he was now a senior and devoted much of his time to being a pervert and doing favors for people like Jade. She walked up a few stair steps and pushed open the stairs door, she made a turn and ignored the quiet classes going on. The first floor was sort of quiet and filled with noise, but the second floor was all quiet. The students who used wheel chairs, and the blind took up most of the second floor. Jade came across the bathroom she was looking for, the number on it had been scratched. She knocked two times and paused, then knocked a third time. The door knob unlocked and the door slowly opened up.

There was a young man with short hair, he wore the male uniform of the west wing. On his left chest he had multiple button pins from girls, except they weren't given to him, he took them and the reason why.

"It's been a long time Jade. What brings you here." said the older boy.

"Spencer, I need you to do something for me. I know how good you are with a camera, and catching us girls on our good sides and bad sides. I'm running low on paying victims, many of them left the school and I'm only down to … like 5, when before I had well over 25 girls in my pockets."

"Oh well that's to bad. You still haven't told me what you need from me, and what [get's behind her and grips her breasts] do you plan on doing for me. You know I've missed you for a long time."

Jade took Spencer's hands off her chest and took up a more dominant attitude with him.

"Look Spencer I know we went out last year, but that was only so I could make a little money on the side. I need you to take pictures of a couple of freshmen girls, there's so many this year It'll be easy for me to extort them. And I'll even split 10 percent with you."

"It's never been about the money Jade, It was about you, at least for me." Spencer pressed his body on Jade and moved them over to the wall of the bathroom. He placed his hands on her thighs and traced his hands up into her skirt and behind to feel her ass. Jade stopped him there before the situation got out of hand.

"I won't go there with you Spence, but I will let you take pictures of me, if you want."

"_Oh, then you have to be naked. And I won't give you the photos after you've posed for me. Do we have a deal beautiful?"_

Jade hated being at his mercy, but she knew better than to test him. "We got a deal, but if those pictures get out-"

"_Don't test me beautiful, I'll have the photos ready for you at gym period. Don't keep me waiting or you can forget about them."_

Spencer walked out of his little lair and left Jade to think about the situation she was in. she washed her face and went about doing other business in school before heading off to the one class she liked the most out of the rest, Creative writing class.

* * *

**Spencer Shay, First and Second Floors**

Roaming through the halls of the second floor, Spencer clung to his Nikon D90 camera. He knew which students were freshmen and who were older year students. Freshmen carried around their class schedule sheets, and some just looked plainly lost. He spotted a few girls near some lockers and walked by them, lifting up their skirts he snapped photos of their panties and of their faces.

"Hey! What the fuck! PERVERT! PERVERT!" shouted out the girls in unison.

But Spencer's been around the block for a long time and knew where to go to escape from the school guards, plus he was super fast on his feet. Several more girls were targets of his professional fetish and skills. Like the other girls, they screamed at him and called for guards, but he had the guards looking everywhere like stupid headless chickens.

On the first floor, he came across Tori Vega. She was coming out of Chemistry class to use the girls restroom. The way she walked, her beautiful skin, and that long flowing beautiful hair- it reminded him of the spell Jade had on him last year when he met her.

"Whose amazing chest, ass and face does that belong to? Well Spencer, time to pull all the stops."

Spencer was quick to stop the door before it closed and locked on it's own from the outside. He slipped himself inside and got his camera ready to snap pictures by pointing it over the stall doors. One, two, three snaps and Tori saw a hand pulling back from the top of the stall. She was in the process of removing her panties and skirt, but pulled them back up when she saw it. Whoever it was that took pictures of her, they were extremely quick and left without saying anything.

* * *

**Third Period, Creative Writing Class **[East Wing]

_10:00 [Morning] _

Arriving late to class, students were already sharing their stories the entire classroom. Andre had already gone up, but had the teacher read his story to everyone. Needless to say, his was the one most of the class was liking. Jade had to wait till the current student reading her story aloud was done so she could share her story. When the student was done reading, the teacher, Mr. Jones said no to more sharing. He would collect homework at the end of the period. Which left Jade really angry.

"What the hell! I get here only a few minutes late and you're already saying no more sharing!?"

"Jade West, you've been suspended so many times last year there's no point in waiting to see if the next day you'll actually have done your homework. Just focus on class work and try not to be a nuisance in my class, sucks enough having you a second time."

Andre couldn't believe the words that came out of the teacher he was gaining so much respect for, He looked over to Jade and saw that she was really looking forward to sharing her story. He felt sorry for her, she couldn't be that bad of person. Maybe a student but surely not a writer. At the end of class, Andre approached Jade and signed to her.

**[ASL] **_"Do you understand ASL Jade?" _

**[ASL] **_"Yeah, it was the first class I wanted to take last year. I was interested in it because then I could speak without actually talking. What's your name by the way." _

**[ASL] **_"It's Andre Harris. I would really like to have a look at your story, I'll return it to you during lunch. And you can ready my story if you like." _

Jade smiled and chuckled, she couldn't believe someone like Andre actually felt sorry for her. And why not, most people that did show it were simply doing that in their own interests, but him, there was something genuine about him. She gave him her story and in return Andre gave her his.

Andre gave her a wink and signed that he would make sure to return it. Jade was left speechless, and blushing. She felt her cheeks and grabbed her book bag to get to her next class.

* * *

**Lunchtime, Cafeteria **

_12:19 [Noon] _

Walking in alone, Andre got in line and grabbed whatever plate of food he could get his hands on. There were all kinds of plates of foods to grab, so he went with some lasagna, some fruits and a fifty cent juice bottle. He took his seat and wrote down some notes on Jade's paper. While leaving notes, Jade came into the lunchroom and skipped everyone on line to grab a few bites to eat. Knowing her, no one opposed her or confronted her. She scanned the cafeteria for a certain fella.

She spotted Andre and went over to surprise him, she tapped his left shoulder to get him to look somewhere else. Then sat next to him, surprising him as she did. Andre jumped from the sudden surprise, Jade snapped open a bottle of Snapple and drank from it. Andre took a long look at her and studied her face, her hair, the color of her eyes and that smile which hid a strong spirit and even a little girl.

"So what did you think Andre did you like it? Wait what are those." she said, looking down at the notes on her paper.

**[ASL] **_"I really loved the story jade. I love the details and back-story you put for your main character. These are notes, I'm just correcting some errors, some words, grammar." _

"Oh, well I also decided to leave some notes on your paper too. I really loved the crazy mind set the character has."

Andre's paper had as many notes as he was putting on jade's. he took it back from her and handed hers back to her. They studied each other's notes and blushed, gave a "wtf" look and nodded slightly in agreement. Jade looked over at Andre and rested her head on his shoulder. Andre felt her hand gripping his arm, he closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn't break out in hives.

And he didn't, the more she gripped his arm, the more he felt secured around her, next to her. Andre placed an arm around her own and rested his face on her head. Everyone around Andre watched in amazement as the biggest bully in school was snuggling up to him.

"_Why isn't she stealing his money."_

"_Either he's really brave or really dumb."_

"_If she wasn't a total bitch I might actually work up the nerve to say hi to her."_

Those were just a few of the comments both Andre and jade heard. Jade signaled to Andre to remove his hearing aid. He did and watched Jade get up out of her seat and grab kids trays and throw them, she kicked a few of them around and waited for any of them to do something. Coming up behind him was Tori with her own plate, she waved to him and sat next to him. She hugged him which was met with an even tighter hug for her. Jade saw Tori cozying up to Andre and got an instant jealous reaction from that.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm Tori Vega, Andre's girlfriend. Friend. A girl whose his friend."

"Is this true Andre?"

**[ASL] **_"She's a good friend I made on my first day, which I guess was yesterday."_

"He doesn't need any more friends, me and Andre have something in common. We're both going to become famous horror story authors. And what about you? You just cling to him like a cat on it's scratching post. He's not a scratching post!"

"He saved me from perverts on my first day here. You wouldn't need saving from the looks of it, it be surprising to know if you ever had a boyfriend. Leave me and Andre alone, I have to share something in private with him."

"Well go, the cafeteria is the last place to have a private conversation with someone don't you think? …Well!?"

"C'mon Andre, let's go." Tori said.

"_C'mon Andre Let's go Eeehh." _Jade repeated her comment only to make Tori sound as if she was some dork.

* * *

**Sixth Period Class, Gym/ Boxing **

_1:24 [After Noon]_

Right after lunch had finished, Jade traveled upstairs to the boys bathroom in the east wing of the school to get her photos from Spencer and to do her part in the deal she had with him. Not surprising, once she walked inside the restroom, he was already there, waiting for her.

"_You got em?" _she asked him all quiet like.

"I got plenty, but before I hand these over. You know what you gotta do for me, take those off and prepare to make love to my camera."

Jade was having second thoughts about posing all nude for him, something about meeting Andre, flirting with him and having him close to her was giving her second thoughts.

"What are you waiting for? C'mon I don't have all day. What, are you saving yourself for someone."

"Let's renegotiate the deal, I'll give you a shot at my bra and … panties."

"Serious? I can get those from any girl I want here. I can even get them form the few hot female teachers still around. You can forget about these, let me just flush these-"

"WAIT! Ok, I'll … do this much."

Spencer grinned and watched as Jade lifted up her shirt and began to undo her Bra. She had this look of utter discomfort and embarrassment. She pressed her chest together with her arms and posed. Spencer practically drooled as he took multiple shots.

"OK! You got your shots, now hand those other over to me."

"Jade you're amazing, but you should know better than to give me a slice of cake, when I clearly want the whole damn thing. I'll hold on to these photos and your captured images for a while."

Spencer ran out of the bathroom quicker than rabbits fuck, Leaving Jade to get dressed and confused on what she had to do. If any of those photos of her got out, it would be her being extorted. Spencer was tall and no pushover, who could help her get them back.

"_Andre Harris …" _she whispered beneath her breath.

* * *

**Esmeralda Gym **(Inside)

Punching a punching bag like a future championship boxer, Andre was working up a mean sweat. Sitting on a few workout mats close by in gym attire, Tori watched Andre punch that bag like it stole his hearing aid. It was just like how he handled those three perverted bullies yesterday. While Tori watched and Andre exercised, other kids were boxing with other in the ring the gym had. Others lifted weights and the other half of the gym played basketball.

"Hey Andre take off your shirt! Let's see those guns." shouted Tori over to her man.

Andre stopped punching to shake his head at her, he wasn't going to show off his goods that easily, not even to Tori. She jumped up from the mats she was sitting on and went over to pull his shirt up over his head, he struggled against her, signing to her as best he could that he didn't want to take his shirt off.

The Gym teacher, a proud Russian- American, Mr. Vladislav came over to see why there was a girl harassing a boy in the most manly of sports.

"Missess …Vega. Vi ar youu Distorbing Misster Ondre. Kan youu see He iz in da spreengtime ov hiz youth. Dooing a very Manly thing like Voxing. And youu, vot are youu dooing?"

"Uuh, good afternoon comrade. I'm just playing with Andre here, he's teaching me how to blind someone using their own shirt."

"Hmm …No. Voys and Girlz shood not practiss such tings togeder. Leave Master Ondre Olone to eenjoy hiz manlie activity."

While the gym teacher pulled Tori off of Andre, and dragged her to the exercising corner of the gym, she protested wildly, acting like a wild cat in his iron grip. Andre checked his shirt and saw that Tori stretched it out a great deal. Jade came inside the gym and searched for Andre, she scanned the entirety of the gym and found him drinking some water from the water fountain. He replaced his white under shirt for a black tank top.

"_Those muscles … damn. He's Ho- wait I'm here for something else."_

Tori was being forced to toss a medicine ball back forth with a freshmen for strength training. She saw Jade run into the gym and go over to talk with Andre, when she gripped the medicine ball, she threw it at the freshmen across her with such great force. It landed on his face and knocked him out. Tori got mad and jealous when she saw Andre holding Jade's hand, seeing them both run out of the gym together.

"HEY! She's stealing him from me …_I thought you loved me Andre._" Tori's eyes glowed with anger and she too went running out of the gym, which left the poor freshmen who was with her crawling on the ground.

* * *

**Esmeralda High School/ Boiler Room **

Jade and Andre searched bathrooms, classrooms and several janitors closets'. But Spencer was nowhere to be found, right now he could be making copies of her photos and that's something she couldn't allow to happen. Andre then came up with an idea after looking at steel door knobs.

**[ASL] **_"Jade, do you think this school has a basement or a lower floor?" _

"You know I never thought about it, maybe his perverted ass is down there."

Entering the stairs, Jade and Andre went running down and came across a gate. It was locked with chains. Andre pulled on it, Jade wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled with him. They pulled and pulled when the chain came loose, Andre's hands were sore and white from the pressure he was putting on the chains. Going down they came across a steel door that had a red glow under the space between the floor and door.

Jade kicked the rusty door knob off and pushed the heavy door aside, inside was a large Darkroom with multiple photos around the walls and hanging from strings. There were bra shots, panty shots and shots of girls showering in the girls shower room. Andre went over to a pile of photos and went through them, he got more and more excited the more he saw. But when he came across Jade's picture, he began to bleed from his nose.

"What is it Andre? [takes the photo from his hand] Oh god tell me you didn't look at it!"

Andre shook his head wildly, covering his nose with his hands. Jade tore up the picture and many others. Coming inside the dark room wielding a bat was Spencer. He noticed Jade and Andre were surprised.

"Wow, so this is the guy you've been saving yourself for. A little bit of muscles only goes so far buddy. Keep destroying those photos, I got plenty of darkrooms, most out of them outside the school.

"Fuck you Spencer, you better not make any copies of those photos."

"Why shouldn't I? I didn't make you take off your shirt and bra. You were the posing for me, all the more reason to sell some photos and make some money off of them."

Andre saw just how embarrassed she was, and Spencer laughing only made him enraged. Andre charged and fought against Spencer to take the bat away from him. Andre landed hard punches on Spence's face, which he got right back from Spencer. Jade looked for something to help Andre with. In the midst of the struggle the steel door swung open, the fighting had stopped in time. Jade had a piece of two by four with a large nail sticking out ready to land on Spencer's head.

"Get … Away… FROM MY ANDRE!" it was Tori at the door, and she threw at Spencer a heavy medicine ball.

The hard force of the ball knocked Spencer into Andre, both of them fell on the ground. The grip he had on the bat loosened, Andre took the bat and threw it out the door. Tori came running into the dark room and hugged Andre tightly.

"Why did you leave me Andre, Why."

**[ASL] **_"I'm sorry, I was helping Jade with a problem."_

"Thank you Andre …and you, why are you here."

"I came to help him not you, now leave us while me and him make memories we can take photos of in here."

"Not yet" replied Jade. "Spencer's gonna pay big time, you guys help me take off his clothes."

"What? I'm not gonna touch him."

"Damnit just help me get his fucking clothes off!" demanded Jade.

* * *

**Esmeralda High School **[Outside]

_4:25 [evening]_

"Andre I know it's not enough to thank you for helping me today, but if you would … let …me."

Clinging on to Andre's arm, Tori watched, surprised and angry as Jade gave Andre a kiss on his cheek. Andre blushed hard and lowered his head.

"Ok you thanked him. Byyee." Tori wanted her gone and far away from him as possible.

Andre gave Jade one of his gold button pins, Jade took it and placed it on her shirt. She only had one button pin of hers just incase something like this happened, she gave him her own button pin. Hers had a black background design with a small skull getting cut in half by scissors.

Andre didn't know why, but he felt compelled to give Jade a hug. "Andre!" Tori protested.

**[ASL] **_"Don't worry about feeling like no one is listening to you, if you need a friend, I'm here Jade. I'll listen to you." _

**[ASL] **_"Thank you Andre." _Jade signed back.

Andre hugged Tori and went over to the car which was pulling in, he recognized it as belonging to his uncle. Uncle Henry saw two girls waving at his nephew. Andre stepped inside and told Henry to get out of here.

"Wow so now two girls Andre. ooh I like the one with dark hair, those green highlights suit her."

"Let's get out of here Henry, I got work that needs to get done."

"Whatever you say …Playa."

"_I am not a player!" _

Back over to where Tori and Jade were standing, jade pulled out several photos she took of Spencer. He was naked and covered in words written in black and red lipstick. Words such as _"Glory hole" _and _"Little boy lover" _were only a few words on his body.

Jade stuffed the incriminating photos in her shirt and looked over to Tori, she punched her on her arm, knocking her down on the grounf.

"Ow! Knock it off you"

"_Ow! Knock it off you"_

"Stop copying me!"

"_Stop copying me!"_

"I don't sound like that!"

"Yeah you do." Tori dusted her skirt and shirt and left jade when her folks came to pick her up. Jade leaned back on the wall and closed her eyes, smiling and thinking about Andre who made her first day back to school all the more meaningful.

* * *

**(!)** _"With Jade now a pat of his slowly growing harem, Tori now has more competition and will have to sink her claws deeper into him to keep him from being swallowed by the dark side. But come the next day, another female will make her intentions known. This story will go on hold for a while. I need time to write out more chapter scripts."_

_**Next Chapter: Speaking of Andre and Sam **_


	4. Chapter 4: Speaking of Andre and Sam

**Disclaimer: **"Characters belonging to Dan Schneider include characters from his T.V shows _Victorious_ and _Icarly_. Places and other non- Dan Schneider characters are creations of my own. This is a crossover between Victorious and Icarly but only for characters, the setting is completely different."

**(!)** _"Just want to thank everyone who is following my story, I know that it's different from the other sexed up stories of the past I've written. On his third day of school, Andre has to partake in a scavenger hunt. On this hunt he comes across a beautiful misunderstood blonde."_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Speaking of Andre and Sam**

**Tuesday**

_3 September 2013 6:30 [Evening]_

**Harris Residence, Portland Oregon**

Stopping at his drive way and taking out his book bag from his uncle's car, Andre ran into his home to get started on some homework. Uncle Henry had a few words for his nephew before he went back inside the house.

"I got to admit Andre, if my previous girlfriends when I was your age were as pretty as the two you have, I might have been a father a long time ago. Remember to always think about safety when having sex Andre."

"No one's having sex henry, I'm not having sex hopefully not for a long time."

"Maybe not now, and I'm proud you're not. But when you begin, I can hook you up with some condoms."

"Gross Henry, and let me just share something with you. I've seen those Child birth videos they show in biology classes on the internet. I don't want my future wife going through something like that, I know I wouldn't be able to stay and watch all the way to the end."

"Saying something like that is like saying you don't want her to ever die, it's inevitable nephew and it will happen one day. Just be ready!"

"Neveererrr!" Andre shouted on his way inside of the house.

* * *

**Andre's Bedroom**

_7:30 [Night]_

Math homework was always the most difficult for him to complete, even if he had a few problems to complete, one missed calculation could set him back a few problems on his homework sheet. He didn't mind doing stupid math first, because whenever all the other classes homework's were done, he would get right to work on his favorite, Creative Writing Class. This time he had to write a short love poem, one that started off heartbroken but generally got more heart warming. Love was one of his weaker points when it came to writing. But now that he had inspiration (Jade and Tori) writing this should be a hoot.

An hour went by when Andre finally finished the last bit of his homework, he balanced a pencil on his upper lip as he leaned back on his chair, his feet resting on his desk.

"Sweet, cute Tori Vega, we could have spent a hundred lifetimes meeting each other, and in each one I feel like we instantly become friends in each of them. So loving, and protective, ok over protective maybe. But still fun to be around with."

"Then i have Jade, powerful, gentle when she wants to be and … and (remembering her bare chest photo) _wow Andre. take those images out of your head before you get another nose bleed._"

Taking a look at his black shirt with the button pins he got from Tori and Jade, got him thinking about what his mother told him, if he didn't begin talking, how far will they go to fight for his attention because they though he couldn't speak. What would be the blowback if he did begin talking, the amount of attention needed from the girls would explode. They would want to talk and want him to share his feelings. Something he wasn't about to do so soon.

* * *

_**Andre's Dream**_

_9:00 [Night]_

After eating dinner, Andre took a warm shower and went into his bedroom to get into some dry clothes when he was done. Andre closed his door and searched through his dresser drawers for pajama pants and a plain white shirt. With those on him, Andre laid down on his bed to get some rest. Normally he would watch some television before going off to dreamland, but today was tiring.

_Drifting off to sleep, Andre quickly fell into a deep sleep. His dream started off inside of History Class, it was just like any school day that he remembered so far. The sun was shining brighter than normal, it's rays shined and filled the classroom. Something about the whole situation felt odd though, the whole classroom had this soft look to it, like a painting almost. Andre looked behind him and saw Tori, smiling at him and with cartoonish big pink hearts where her eyes would be. It was so good to know that at least she looked normal, at least as normal as he knew her to be so far._

_Tori pushed her desk closer and closer to his own, so much that their thighs practically touched each other. Andre smiled nervously and told Tori to pay attention to class. Tori played with his hair and his hand, reading his palms and saying they would get married soon, and have several kids and live in a big mansion. Andre laughed and signed to her that she needed to focus on class, but Tori responded._

"_But Andre, class already finished."_

_Andre looked around and she was right, it was just him and her all alone in the class room. The sun's rays were still beaming inside the classroom, but the desks and chairs were all missing. Andre looked over to Tori who began to blush and hold her face with her hands, what was on her mind became pretty clear. She began to lift up her uniform shirt, exposing her bra. Andre began to feel hot in the face. Tori pulled her panties down before her skirt, Andre now wanted a way out of the room. He ran over to the door to leave, but the door had vanished as did the door knob._

_Andre felt her hands on his shoulders, she grabbed him and threw him over to the ground. By now the only piece of clothing she had on was her skirt. She straddled him and ripped his shirt and tried pulling his pants down. He had to come clean, he would speak. His lips moved as did his tongue, but no words or sound came out. With no success using real words, Instead he signed to Tori._

**[ASL] **_"We shouldn't do this Tori! I'm not ready!"_

"_I am." she answered back._

_Dream Tori was strong, really strong. He couldn't push back against the amount of force her hands placed on his hands or her body put on his. Just as she began to trace kisses on his neck and face, Jade broke through the walls of his dream and yanked Tori by her hair and threw her out. She held him up and helped him to his feet._

"_I always knew she was that kind of girl, it's always the ones who have claws this long that will do that sort of thing to you. You need a girl who will protect you and who will do whatever you want them to do."_

**[ASL] **_"Thank you Jade … wait ….do whatever I want them to do? Jade you're mista-"_

_Jade, like Tori threw Andre down but not on the floor but on a desk that just appeared. She tied him up with rope and straddled him. Without the use of his hands Andre couldn't Sign. He was at her mercy. Jade pulled out different objects from the desk, each one scared and made Andre more nervous. First a dog's collar, then a chain, a nipple pincher and a whip. Andre was practically wiggling like a fish out of water, trying to get out of the deadly intent of the person who hooked him. _

"_This might hurt a little future husband. [winks at him] but I promise to be gentle."_

_Whatever Dream Jade had in mind, Dream Tori came rushing back in and saved him. _

"_You can't do this to Andre, he's my boyfriend!. Plus this is his dream, not yours!"_

"_It might be his dream now, but in just a few seconds it's gonna be mine and his and you're not invited!"_

_While dream jade and Tori fought and rolled around on the ground, breaking through his dream was an arm that came down from the roof enveloped in light. It's arm was in a long white sleeve with the hand wearing a white ceremonial glove. It undid the ropes on his hand and feet and pulled him out of his dream. Waking him up._

* * *

**Wednesday**

_4 September 2013, 7:00 [Morning]_

Waking up on his floor with a boner was not how Andre envisioned his third day of school starting, that dream felt all to real. From the way Tori felt on him, to the way Jade helped him up to his feet. It all felt to real, he wondered if Jade and Tori sneaked into his bedroom last night, but he didn't tell them where he lived or what his phone number was.

Standing at his bedroom door brushing her teeth, watching him was his little sister.

"Hah hah, you awoke on the floor. You're dumb Andre."

"Get out of my Bedroom you little Slug."

"I'm standing outside of your bedroom, not in it. Boy you're dumb."

"God I … I Dislike her greatly. Little sisters, who invented them."

* * *

**Esmeralda High school **(Outside)

_8:00 [Morning]_

Kissing his mother on her cheek, Andre stepped out of his car and waved goodbye to her. Waiting for him near the parking lot was Jade and Tori, Jade came with black knee high socks just like Tori, black looked much better on her than white did.

"Good morning Andre, I hope you're doing well, my love. My brave knight." Tori chimed.

**[ASL] **"And a good morning to you too Tori, my … cute sparrow."

"Oh so she gets a nickname and I don't, after all that we've been through. I see how you are Andre."

Andre held Jade's hand and signed, **[ASL] **_"How could I forget about you Doll face. Spencer giving you any trouble?"_

"No, I don't think he's coming to school after what I told him what we did to him yesterday. He was always more talk than bite, actually him fighting you yesterday was the first time I've seen fight."

**[ASL] **_"Yeah, I guess he needed to bring a bat to help fight his battles. Instead of fighting like a man." _

"I need to share something with you and Tori, Andre. first grab my hand …grab my Hand Andre!"

Andre grabbed her hand, Tori held on to his arm and followed him and Jade as they made their way inside the school.

"The teachers are gonna try to surprise you freshmen once the first bell begins."

"What do you mean Jade, what's gonna happen." asked Tori.

"What I mean is that on the third day of every new year, freshmen are sent on a scavenger hunt that lasts all the way up to Lunch period. Freshmen are given choices on what class they would like to get a boost in, once they make their choice, they have to finish finding everything on the list they choose."

"Sounds like fun, doesn't it sound like fun Andre?"

"It would be fun, the only drawback is you can't help each other. I can't help Andre because I gave him my button pin, so did you Tori. Students who have another's button pin can't help each other out. Even taking it off won't help, cameras catch everyone and the pins their wearing."

* * *

**First Period, History Class **(East Wing)

_9:00 [Morning]_

The History teacher, Ernesto Valdez had asked students who weren't freshmen to write down a list of objectives for the new bloods to complete. But before hand, all freshmen handed to Ernesto on a piece of paper the name of their class they wanted a boost in. Sophomores and Juniors placed their slips of papers inside Ernesto's fedora which he walked around in his hand.

Freshmen stuck their hands in the hat and pulled out a folded piece of paper one by one. Tori took a folded piece of paper as did Andre. every freshmen opened up their papers and read the objectives on the teacher's signal. Tori read through her objectives and looked confused, Andre wasn't having much luck understanding his own list.

"Ok beautiful and average students, you have until Lunch to finish this scavenger hunt. To those that don't finish can forget about that boost in this year's class of your choice. What are all of you waiting for? GET OUT AND BEGIN HUNTING, AHORA!"

Andre and Tori grabbed their bags and left the class along with a few freshmen. Out in the hallways freshmen left from their classes and wasted no time in getting started on their scavenger hunts.

"What did you get for a list Andre?" Tori asked him, Andre showed her and she read his list. "wow you got ten things to do, I got fifteen. Wonder who was the doo doo head and gave me five more than everyone else."

**[ASL] **_"I guess this is where we part Tori, I'll see you in Lunch Ok. Good luck on your hunt."_

Tori planted a kiss on his cheek and took off running in her own direction, she was just as eager to get started on this hunt as he was. The first thing on his list was …

* * *

**Andre's Scavenger Hunt **[Objetives 1-4]

The first four things on Andre's list would have him travel into the west wing, he had no classes in the west wing, but Tori and Jade's main classrooms were in there. But first, before traveling into such a hostile environment he would need some protection. Andre went to his locket and pulled out a beanie hat, some shades and some black and white mechanic gloves. If touching girls or having girls touch him or hand him things was involved, he couldn't risk a day full of hives. Itching and burning, needing to scratch so much till there was no more skin left to itch him.

"_What's first … Borrow a pair of earrings' really? Who the hell do I go to for that, well it didn't say it had to be from a boy or girl. I guess I should try a guy." _he though to himself.

Andre wandered into the west wing and all his fears were realized, there were students hanging out in the hallways, many were couples who kissed, others bullied other students into corners. Security guards were up to their necks with out of control students. Andre kept to himself and searched for a certain kind of student who could help him.

Everyone either looked to mean, like a bully, like a total bitch or just plain scared. Who to go to, where could he go.

"_Yo Andre! over here." _shouted a familiar voice.

He looked around and saw Jade coming over to him, he had to admit, those green highlights in her hair did make her look delicious. And those legs, beautiful white legs and thighs that he wouldn't mind giving a squeeze.

**[ASL] **_"Hi Jade, I guess I'm in you're side of the school. It's a lot more noisier in here."_

"This Is hell Andre, and there a few devils here who rule their own little kingdoms. Come, let me see if I can help you with some of those things on your list. Take my hand Andre … TAKE IT!"

Andre took her hand. But first she took off the glove that was on it before taking his hand into hers. "Look everyone! We're holding hands!" she said out loud.

Andre covered his face with his scavenger hunt list sheet while students all around him laughed or gossiped to each other. Jade lead them off into a different corner of the west wing, it was a lot quieter than the rest of the school was. Jade grabbed the sheet Andre was holding, read it and told him to wait where he stood. There were three classrooms around him, a round desk with two chairs on the side where he went to take a seat.

Andre looked around saw that the west wing of the school's hallways and walls had the color of their school uniform, white and blue. He waited and saw Jade come out of one classroom and go into another. She went inside all three classrooms and finally came out after thirty minutes of waiting.

"Here you go Andre, I got most of the things on here. What do you think?"

Andre checked off the objectives, 1.) borrow an earring. 2.) borrow five board erasers. 3.) borrow a book from a teacher. 4.) borrow a shoe from a boy. Jade was very proficient with getting people to give her things. And he was thankful for that.

**[ASL] **_"But jade, I thought you couldn't help me? Isn't that against the rules?"_

"I lied …because I know I'm the only one for you. I didn't want that Tori chick helping you. I don't like using the word a lot but I feel like I can fall in l-"

Andre stopped her there and hugged her, also placing a small kiss on her cheek. Something which almost made Jade melt right on top of him. He chuckled and held her hand for a good moment, then left to finish his list.

**[ASL] **_"Thank you for your Help Jade, I appreciate it."_

* * *

_[Objective 5]_

The next and last objective for the west wing would actually take place outside, it read. "steal a squirrel's nuts" there were a few trees outside. But exactly where could they be, on the ground? In the trees or in the death grips of a squirrel. He walked on outside and told the security guards at the entrance he was going outside to complete an objective, they allowed him to step outside only because other freshmen had things to complete on the outside too. Andre walked around to the back of the school and saw some trees bordering the running track. Watching Andre run off into the distance was a blond girl, she wore the school uniform of the east wing, his wing. But instead of wearing a skirt, she wore black pants with black shoes. And she wore a black hoody over a white shirt.

She watched Andre climbing up a tree and searching for something, she pulled out a pair of binoculars from her position. She made a small corner of the back of the school her hangout, and in her hangout she had a lot of miscellaneous items just sitting around. In her view she saw Andre jump out of the tree with several nuts in his hands. An then an army of squirrels chasing him.

"Heh heh heh well that's what you get for taking a squirrel's nuts." she watched him run when he got really close to her. She hid behind a few water drums, the squirrels gave up halfway and dispersed all over the place. She moved some hair away from her face and watched Andre place the stolen nuts inside his book bag along with the other items from inside the school.

* * *

**Andre and Sam,**_ Objectives 1 - 5 [East Wing]_

"_Crazy animals, well at least I completed the last objective for the west wing. Now all that's left is for the east wing." _Andre thought to himself. The mysterious girl was making so much noise Andre turned around to check where that noise was coming from. She ran when she felt him coming by, he came upon a large open area with an old couch, a TV and a microwave. On the floor were discarded items like bras, spray cans and all sorts of junk.

He picked up a few things while looking at his list of objectives, around another corner The strange blonde girl watched Andre pick things up and placing them in his bag. The girl picked up an aluminum bat and came out of hiding.

"Who the hell are you! Why are you stealing my things!?"

Andre was shocked, he almost jumped out of his skin when the strange blonde girl jumped out of nowhere.

**[ASL] **_"I'm sorry, but I just need a few of these things to help me with my scavenger hunt." _

"I don't understand what that's all about, I don't use my hands I use my mouth."

That statement alone was enough to make Andre chuckle, Sam was a bit slow to get what exactly she just said.

"To speak! Don't get the wrong idea. Now give me back my stuff."

Andre got on his knees and placed both his hands in a begging position. He pleaded without saying anything, The girl took the sheet of paper from his hand and read it, she saw that Andre checked off the first five objectives from the west wing. She read some of the other things he needed. She gave him a spray can, a pair of old glasses. A bra which was laying around on the ground, the last two things were a bandana and … and.

"I can't do anything for you on this last one … I don't do any of that."

Andre looked at the last thing on the list which was to get a kiss from a girl wearing lipstick. He could go to Jade for help with that, but she might try to take advantage of the situation. And Tori will probably try to do the same, but since he was already here and she helped him out this far. He took the things she handed him and placed them inside his book bag. He figured there was still plenty of time to waste, he took a seat on the old couch and wiped sweat away from his brow.

"What are you doing? Get out of my hangout right now."

Andre pulled out a notepad and a pen, he began to write some things on it and passed it to the blonde girl.

**[Notepad] **_"My Name is Andre Harris, I'm a freshmen and they got me doing this dumb scavengr hunt. What's your name?" _is what was written on the notepad.

"I'm …I'm Sam Puckett. My mom calls me Samantha, but I hated that name, so I went with Sam."

**[Notepad]**_"It's nice to meet you Sam. Why are you hanging outside here? Are you also a freshmen."_

Sam decided to sit down and answer a few questions, she placed her bat to the side and placed her hands behind the back of her head. She kept a good distance from andre though and for good reason.

"Yeah I'm a freshmen Andre, I actually started the same day as you did. I'm only out here because I didn't want to do no stupid Scavenger hunt. One of the juniors who asked me out on my first day here told me on the third day of every new school year they do this kind of shit. This hangout is actually my "friend's" I'm just looking after it for her."

The words Andre picked up on her reply were "Asked me out" and "Friend." Andre knew now why she was keeping her distance from him, it was ok, two girls were enough for him. He would have no idea about three girls hounding him. He looked over at her and saw that she was actually very beautiful, stunning really. He blushed just thinking of a few scenarios.

"I still haven't told her …she thinks I play for the same team. But I actually like playing on both."

Andre was blushing and got an odd feeling coming from Sam, he wrote something on his note pad and showed it to Sam. She turned and read his message.

**[Notepad] **_"I'm sorry to have bothered you Sam, thank you for helping me out this far. I'll get the last one completed someway." _

Sam saw Andre getting up, preparing to leave. Something, someone told her to grab his hand. She acted upon the calling, _"Wait Andre." _she grabbed his hand and moved some of her blonde hair away from her face. With a spray can in her other hand she asked "Mind staying for a little while?"

Andre nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

_**[Author's Speedcard] **_

Several class periods went by. Andre and Sam had been spray painting on a blank wall the whole time. They shared one wall and judging by their skills, Sam was very skilled with a spray can. She spray painted a blonde boy in a white ceremonial military uniform leaning on a tree while the sun set behind him. She left his face blank though. Andre wasn't going for gold, so he drew hands holding each other and forming a circle around the world. Each hand was a different color, to symbolize each nationality united in an unbreakable chain.

"Nice Andre. what do you think about mine?"

Andre wrote something quick on his note pad. _"It's a nice piece of art Sam, whose he suppose to be?"_

"Some say he's the principal's son, who she sent off to military school. Other's say he's a ghost, but I believe he's the kind of guy who only has to come to school once to pass. Because he's so cool."

Andre raised an eyebrow and checked his hands, he had paint on them, and a lot of it. He wrote something to her. _"It's almost lunch time Sam, thank you for allowing me to hang out with you."_

"Andre wait …if you really want to, I can do that last thing for you on your list."

Andre waved his hands in a disagreeing manner, he wrote on his notepad, _"you have a girlfriend Sam. You can't do that."_

"I can Andre, I told you I had a boyfriend and a girlfriend before coming to High school." Sam went through her book bag and pulled out a red lipstick, Andre bit his lower lip and looked all around. Sam looked like a tough customer, and it wasn't just the hoody she wore that made her look it.

"Ok …Pucker up Andre." she said quietly and seductively.

Andre saw her coming and turned his head so her lips pressed on his right cheek. Andre felt a heat begin from where her lips touched his skin and go all throughout his body. Her kiss was different than Jade's or Tori's it was, it felt a little reserved. Sam pulled her head back and gave him a wink, Andre thanked her in sign language and even hugged her. The hug was quick but it planted something inside both of them.

"See ya later Andre. hope to see you soon."

* * *

**Esmeralda High School/ Lunchtime**

_12:19 [Noon]_

Andre ran as fast as he could to get back to his first class period to show the history teacher he accomplished all his tasks. Mr. Valdez saw that he indeed got everything on his list and he made sure it was everything.

"So …who was the beautiful chica that gave you that mark on your cheek Senor Harris?"

**[ASL] **_"It was someone else, not from this class. Please don't tell anyone."_

"Secrets about love and relationships are safe with me Senor Harris. I can assure you."

Andre wiped some sweat from his forehead and had the arduous job of returning all that Jade gave him to their rightful owners and places. When it came to return some of the things Sam lend him, she wasn't in the back of the school. Still, he decided to return the objects she gave him, if only he could return the kiss. Andre blushed at the idea and took off running when the squirrels whose nuts he stole spotted him.

Inside the cafeteria, Andre chose a table with no one on it, it was perfect. He was tired from running, sweating and almost getting his ass kicked by rabies infected squirrels.

"_Andre!"_

"_Andre!"_

Both Tori and Jade yelled out from behind Andre, he turned and waved to them. Tori sat on his left side while Jade took his right. Tori rubbed her head on his shoulder like a cat. Jade placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed it.

"So honey, how did you do with your hunt. Did you make it in time."

Before Andre could sign his reply, Jade noticed the red lipstick kiss mark on his cheek. Her squeezed turned deadly as her nails dug into Andre's pants and pierced his skin. Andre jumped out of his seat, Jade pushed him onto the table and had him pinned using her left forearm. Students watching were scared and or surprised.

"_She's lost it!" "She's gonna kill him" "Somebody call my Mom, I want out of this school right now!" _is what some of the students screamed out.

"Who was it Andre, was it Tori!? [grabs her by her hair]"

"Ow Jade! Let go of me!" protested Tori.

"Shut up Closet slut. So tell me Andre who was it, which one of these little sluts in here was it that kissed you."

**[ASL] **_"Jade please …it was part of the scavenger hunt. Besides, it wasn't me who wrote it. Please Jade, calm down."_

"Leave Andre alone right now you crazy witch." Tori told Jade, she jumped on her back and covered her eyes. Many of the guys got an eye-full of black and white panties when Jade tried to shake Tori off her back.

"_ANDRE OVER HERE, FOLLOW ME!" _screamed Sam from the entrance of the cafeteria. Andre slipped away from Jade's arm and ran towards Sam. Tori turned her head and spotted Andre running towards the pretty blonde.

"Hey Andre …I'm over here. _Don't push me away Andre!" _yelled Tori.

"Get off me Tori! Get off!"

Tori did but only to go chasing after Andre and the mysterious girl. Jade and Tori looked around and went looking everywhere in the school to find him. They would search everywhere except one place.

* * *

**The Roof**

_3:30 [Afternoon]_

"I know what you're thinking Andre, why am I holding on to you if I like both girls and boys. To be honest with you Andre, I'm not like that at all. Ok maybe I do like both of them, but the part of me having a girlfriend- was a lie."

Andre just listened to his new friend, she was wrapped tightly around him. She had the hood on her sweater hoody on, they looked over and saw a sea of trees surrounding the school. And over that was the city skyline of Oregon. It was beautiful, like being inside an oil painting.

"I know you can't talk, but if you would like to know anything about me, just email me at …"

Andre took down her email on his hand with a pen he had in his pants. He went over to sit near the door of the roof stairs. Sam walked back and forth looking over the roof and throwing paper balls she made from her notebooks.

"Parents …I don't really get along with my folks Andre. how about you? Do you get along with yours?."

Andre nodded his head.

"I didn't want to come to this school, but my Mother forced me. She heard this school was for kids with special needs, she thinks me having an interest in both girls and boys was some kind of mental disorder. It was either here or catholic school, and I wasn't going to submit to a "greater power" that I cant even see or hear."

"_Damnit, I wanna tell Sam that's she's fine the way she is. But I guess the only reason she's opening up to me is because she thinks I can't talk back. She wanted someone to just listen to her, instead of always being talked over by someone like her parents."_

Andre jumped up from where he was sitting and walked over to Sam, he took her hand when she continued walking from one side of the roof to the other. He stopped her and took a moment to look at her. No, there was absolutely nothing wrong with her. She was fine the way she was. Even if she would never fall In love with him, he was happy just being her friend. He hugged her tightly, he felt her shivering. It Didn't come as a surprise, the month was getting cold.

Sam hugged him back, she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled tenderly. He felt really warm, compared to her who was wearing a hoody sweater she was practically freezing.

'Let's go back down Andre, I think school is almost over." Andre agreed with her, but before they could go back down. Sam gave Andre one of her button pins to him, the look she had on her face. One that saw hope because of him, a friend because he dared to listen. It almost made him want to …shed a few tears. Sam tip toed a bit, Andre stood still, letting what she was doing happen.

Andre handed her his own pin and walked back down the stairs.

* * *

**Esmeralda High School **(Outside)

_4:20 [Evening]_

Spending nearly the entire day without going to one class, Andre made a quick escape to the outside. But even his best evasive skills could not keep him safe for long, Waiting for him outside were Jade and Tori, and neither of them were happy with him. Both of them had their arms crossed, waiting for him to sign something to them. Since neither of them were saying nothing, he took it upon himself to break the ice.

**[ASL] **_"Jade … Tori, I'm sorry about ditching you both. But I had to help someone who helped me out today. I didn't know that a lipstick kiss mark on my cheek would make you so mad. I'm sorry, please don't stay mad at me."_

Tori and Jade looked at each other for a sec, then looked over at Andre. they pulled out their own tubes of lipstick. They took Andre to the back of the School to make him pay the price for leaving them searching for him all day.

Andre's uncle came pulling into the parking lot and stepped out of his car to search for his nephew. He spotted andre coming around from the back of the school, almost stumbling a bit as he did. The closer Andre got to his uncle, the clearer Henry could see why his nephew was having so much trouble walking straight. His face was covered in black and red lipstick kiss marks. And a few love bites on his neck.

"So Andre, still think you're not a player?"

"Shut up henry, I had no choice but to go along with it."

"Oh what's that? Another button pin. Whose it from this time."

" …A girl named Sam, she's a blonde. You happy now" answered Andre.

Uncle henry looked over to the girls and saw another one, looking out a window from the second floor of the school. A blonde like Andre described, she was either waving at him or at his nephew. To whoever it was, henry thought she was attractive. Tori and Jade waved Andre off and spoke to each other.

"You know I got the most kisses on his face right Tori. Plus I gave him a few love bites."

"So, my lips and his almost touched. So suck it Jade."

Jade blinked and punched Tori on her arm. She walked over to her mother who came pulling in with the car.

"Ow Jade! You know you punch like a wecking ball!"

"And don't you forget it Tori!"

"Whatever, I almost kissed him on the lips. And when I do, hell be all mine! All mine!"

"_Shut up." _a student from a far shouted at her.

* * *

**(!)** "With Andre's circle of female friends getting larger with each passing day, what new surprises await him come Friday. Thank you all for the support everyone, the reason each chapter takes a while to complete is because of the amount of words in it. I normaly do 1500 - 2000 words for a chapter."

_**Next Chapter: Speaking of Too Close **_


	5. Chapter 5: Speaking of Too Close

**Disclaimer: **"Characters belonging to Dan Schneider include characters from his T.V shows _Victorious_ and _Icarly_. Places and other non- Dan Schneider characters are creations of my own. This is a crossover between Victorious and Icarly but only for characters, the setting is completely different."

**(!)** "Wanna give special thanks to _WeBeTheCrew_, _Lushcoltrane_ and _Cew1088_ for reviewing my story so far. And to everyone else who couldn't log on and only came in as guests, gracias. Now onto the fifth chapter, Andre comes to school where a big surprise is waiting not just for him, but for his small harem."

* * *

**Chapter 5: Speaking of Too Close**

**Thursday **

_5 September 2013, 8:30 [Morning]_

**Esmeralda High School **(Parking Lot)

The first school week was coming to an end, it was Thursday and so far Andre had no complaints about the school. Each class he had thankfully took place in the east wing, despite thinking he had to take some classes in the west wing of the school; Tori and Jade's side of the school. Andre never expected for his first friends to be females, in fact he expected to only make one by the end of the year. As of now, he hadn't made any male friends except for that Randal Henderson who he hasn't seen at all since meeting Tori and the rest.

Andre and his mother crossed into the tunnel created by trees, his mother turned her head lights on. The drive felt like it could take forever, so Andre's mother used this moment to talk to him.

"So Andre, still playing Mr. player with those girls? You're uncle told me you have three girls in your little …Harem."

"Oh god mom. I'm not playing with any of them. Since when is it bad for a boy to be surrounded by a lot of girls. I'm not promising them anything, I'm not sleeping with any of them, and I'm definitely not going out with any of them. yet."

"There's the problem right there son, how long until one of them wants you really badly, what will you do? Will you still remain quiet?"

Andre didn't answer her immediately, he didn't know how long he could keep telling his mother the same answer until she lost her mind and hair.

"I don't want to talk about it right now mom. Just be glad I have self control. That's all I can say about that matter."

Mrs. Harris wanted to stop the car and smack her son, but he was too old for that kind of treatment. If anything, he would have to learn his life lessons the hard way. Past the tunnel and into the parking lot, Andre kissed his mother on her cheek and waited for Tori and the other girls to come to him. But their was something wrong, it didn't look like either Tori, Jade or even Sam were waiting for him.

Andre's mother came up behind him and placed her arms around her son, She knew the attention from these horny girls would come to an end soon. She just didn't think it would be this soon.

"Don't feel to sad Andre, mommy is always here for you. You'll always have my attention when you need it. My little chocolate drop, mommies handsome prince, The love and light of my life."

Andre's mother kept continuing embarrassing him with such terms of endearments, he almost blew his cover. Because hiding behind a few cars in the parking lot were the girls giggling. It was Tori who giggled the most and who blew their location. Mrs. Harris went over behind a green Chevy Spark. There she saw Tori covering her mouth, trying not to laugh. And also next to her was Jade drinking coffee through a straw, she waved hello at Andre's mother. And Sam was spray painting the car's taillights.

"Tori, Jade and …Sam, it nice to finally talk to you three. I have a few questions for you three girls. Which one of you is most in love with my son?"

Andre saw his mother talking to his friends, he panicked at what she might be asking them. He grabbed his book bag from inside the car and jetted out of the parking lot. Tori was in the middle of answering a question from Linda about her family. She saw Andre taking off without her which kicked in her rude side, kicked all of their rude sides on. Tori dashed past Linda, as did Jade and Sam. But Sam was kind enough to give Linda an American salute, then followed the other girls.

"Andre, my little boy …a pimp. Oh god Henry was right. He was Right!" Linda freaked out and went back inside of her car and drove out of the lot and into the tunnel.

"Andre! yo wait up!" screamed Sam.

"Andre get back here or I'm gonna give you such a bad Indian sunburn!" Jade threatened.

"Andre I'm over here! You're running the wrong way!" Tori shouted out last.

* * *

**Esmeralda High School **(Inside)

Andre jumped on a seat located in the lobby to fan some air on his face, but coming rushing towards him were his "girlfriends." Sam jumped on him first, asking how everything was going. Then Jade jumped on them, grabbing Sam by her blonde hair and tossing her aside. She cupped Andre's cheeks in her hands and brought her face closer to his.

"You forgot to say good morning to me Andre, now it's time you paid the price. By the way, when were you going to tell me and Tori about little miss Alice over here, huh."

**[ASL] **_"Alice?" _Andre signed.

"You know, blonde hair, blue eyed. don't tell me she's joining our little group. I tried asking her but she wouldn't speak for anything."

Tori came from behind Andre and wrapped her arms around his neck, she asked that he spend time with her today. Sam jumped up pulled on his arm asking to help her tag up some of the school. Jade wrapped her arms around his waist asking him to come join him in the girls bathroom for a while. The three of them fell over on the ground, wrestling to take and keep Andre for themselves.

"Let go of him! I met him first!" Tori declared.

"Screw you, all you want from him is to keep him to yourself!"

"I just want him to help me tag up my territory in this school." Sam said calmly and cool like.

"You're a little criminal Alice look alike, leave Andre out of it. As a matter of fact just leave us, you're like a friend to him right."

Sam pulled Jade's hair which started a wild cat fight, Andre tried crawling away but Tori placed a cuff on his right ankle. The cuff was connected to one she was wearing, a long chain kept them from separating. Jade saw Andre and Tori getting up, she pulled her own ankle chains out from her pockets. She locked a cuff on Andre's left ankle while Sam took his left wrist.

Before Andre knew it, he was bound to all three of them. He looked at Tori who was smiling proudly, Jade gave him a wink and Sam shook a can of spray in front of him. Andre went over and took them all to the security guards at the entrance, he signed to them, asking if they had any keys for the cuffs. The guards searched in their desk drawers for keys. The ones they had didn't fit or they did but just didn't turn.

"You kids can't be like this, whose idea was this?" asked the head security guard.

"It was Tori's idea, she was so jealous that seeing me and Andre kiss drove her mad. Put her away now Dave." Jade told security.

"Dave? Is that you're name? you look more like an Andrew or Andy. but anyway, Jade's lying. I'm Andre's girlfriend! Take her to the principal's office." Tori said in her defense, while she and jade argued. Dave looked over at Sam who was holding Andre's hand.

"And what about you? You're gonna tell me he's your boyfriend too." he asked Sam. She turned her head, brought the hand that had the can of spray, behind her back.

"I wouldn't say boyfriend just yet, more like a partner in crime."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean. alright you know what, I don't have any keys that will unlock these cuffs. The principal is the only one with keys that will get these cuffs off. Mike, maintain the post while I'm gone. You four, follow me."

Andre lead the girls over to the west wing of the school and followed Dave past classrooms with students in them. Some doors were open which allowed students and teachers to see the four of them in chains. They looked like a chain gang. Students gossiped and whispered, many classrooms in the west wing were having tests and students couldn't risk laughing or giggling. Teachers closed their doors and students got right back to their tests. Dave went up some stairs, Andre stuck closely to him. Meanwhile the girls made faces at each other and twacked each others foreheads.

* * *

**Principal's Office, Third Floor **(West Wing)

_9:30 [Morning]_

Dave, the head security guard knocked on the principal's door and waited for permission from the boss to allow them entrance.

"Come in David." a female voice said from the other side of the door.

Dave opened the door and walked in, the inside of the principal's office looked much like the room of Don Corleone from the Godfather film. It's walls were a light brown color, two wall lamps were connected behind the principal's desk. There were two paintings, one of a man in an air force uniform and another of a boy in a white admiral ceremonial suit. His faced was painted over with white paint. Now that he saw it, Andre never did see that boy who his uncle had described to him. Maybe Sam was right, maybe he was this principal's dead son.

The principal was sitting on a chair with it's back turned to Andre and the girls.

"Thank you David, you can go back to your post. I need to have a talk with Andre and his Little Harem."

"Yes Principal Jasmine, good day Principal Jasmine."

Andre and the girls stood quiet, hearing the 'tic' 'tocs' of the clock hanging from the wall.

"I know we haven't met yet everyone, so let me introduce my self to you all. My name is Jasmine, Jasmine Esmeralda. [turns her chair around] and I am the person who this school was named after. By my Father, the founder of course."

As soon as the principal turned around, Andre was smitten. The principal, thee principal was a Colombian hottie, eye candy and all around perfect looking woman. Her skin was an olive color. She had long beautiful black hair that went down to her shapely curvy butt. She wore a white button down shirt, a black skirt which accentuated her slim tight body. Black heels which did even more justice to her curvy butt and long legs. On her finger was an emerald ring, it made sense since her last name in Spanish meant "Emerald" so it fit her perfectly.

"_You look very beautiful Principal Jasmine." _Sam commented, Jade and Tori looked at her like something about that comment was weird.

"aw thank you Samantha. I see that Andre is stuck with all of you. Someone wanna start off by telling me what happened."

"Well principal Jasm-"

"I'll choose who I want to explain the situation to me Tori …_Andre_." Principal jasmine walked over to Andre, cupped his face with her hands and brought his head and placed it on her large bust.

Andre's temperature rose as his face was basically being squeezed between two round tits. Jade grew angry, Tori was steaming and Sam was only slightly annoyed. Jade pulled Andre's face out of the principal's bust and brought his head back down on her own. Andre felt a nosebleed coming soon.

"What the hell do you think you're doing "principal" if you really are our principal. You're like double his age, all of our ages." Jade told and pointed her finger at principal Jasmine.

"I'm 26, but enough about me Jadelyn. I know you all probably want to get out of those chains."

"Nope." answered Jade.

"Not really." Added Tori.

"I don't mind." replied Sam. every girl had no issue with the predicament they put themselves in, everyone except Andre who signed to Jasmine that he never saw this coming.

"Well despite being chained to Andre by your own doings, I will allow this for today. Only because this school has a tradition of harems forming. "

**[ASL] **_"But principal Jasmine, we all don't share the same classes. How exactly can you allow this? How is this suppose to work." _

"Well if you love all these girls Andre, let me ask them something. How many of you would like to have Andre's schedule? Jade I know you're a sophomore so I might have to change a few classes around for you."

Instantly after Principal Jasmine asked, all three girls raised their hands. It was decided, the girls would share all of today with him, never to leave his side. Not even for a moment. Andre raised his eyebrow, like he couldn't believe it. Principal jasmine went around her desk and pulled a key made of gold from her desk drawer. She unlocked all the cuffs binding them together and added one more important note.

"One More thing everyone, you four will be the first to know this before I make the announcement to the whole school. Starting next week, all freshmen, sophomores and juniors will be staying here, as in living on the school grounds. The recreation center outside has been turned into a residence hall. Living here isn't mandatory, but the sole choice of the student. Speak to your parents before making your decision. We're the only high school in the Northwest whose doing this, think of it as a college experience before actual college."

"Wow …that means me and Andre will get to see each other everyday! Breakfast, lunch, dinner and a midnight snack." Tori hugged herself and then hugged Andre.

"What are you talking about Tori, we see him everyday. Besides he's gonna hang out with me today." Jade told her.

"What are you insane? He promised me through email that he wanted to hang back with me today. Right Andre?" Sam was trying to be slick, lying to keep him on her side.

"WHAT!?" yelled out Tori and Jade.

"Andre how could you! You two exchanged emails already? Before I gave you mine." Jade grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer to her.

Andre looked around, shrugged his shoulders and ran out the principal's office.

"Somebody grab him!" Tori lead the girls on a chase to get their guy. Principal jasmine pulled a pair of glasses from her shirt pocket and placed them on, she turned around to go sit on her chair.

"_Young and in Love." _she said in a joyful voice.

* * *

**Third Period, Creative Writing Class **[East Wing]

_10:00 [Morning]_

Spending most of second period in the principal's office, Andre and the girls walked into Andre's favorite class of any school day. But there was a problem, the class only had 15 desks, and there were two extra students today, Sam and Tori.

"Uuh excuse me, I don't have you two until next period, what are you doing here now." asked Mr. Jones.

"It's ok Teach, the principal said it's ok for us to be with Andre today. All day." Sam answered him, she tried looking for her normal seat but it was already occupied.

"You better not be pulling some kind of prank on me just to be close to your boyfriend." Sam hugged Andre happily, Andre just rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey!" Tori exclaimed out loud.

"Well there are a few spare seats in the back, grab those and sit next to Andre. try not to bother the class, Tori I already know you're an angel." Tori smiled proudly, and above her head a halo formed.

Jade wanted to throw up hearing her most hated teacher making Tori sound like such an angel. Tori and Sam took their seats and sat next to Andre who was taking a notebook out. As he placed his notebook down, Sam tugged on his shirt and asked if he had an extra pen. He pulled one out for her, Then Tori asked if she could borrow some white out.

**[ASL] **_"But Tori we haven't even started writing anything yet."_

"Please Andre, I make a lot of mistakes when I write." she made puppy dog eyes for him, and he just couldn't refuse. He handed her a white out pen instead of the standard with the small brush.

"Now students, who can get today's class started by telling me what makes a good science fiction story, well … a science fiction story."

Jade and Andre were among the many to raise their hands, Mr Jones looked around and saw many students resting their heads or messing around with their phones. He looked over at his right and saw Tori staring at Andre, she wasn't even bothering paying attention to class. Sam was leaning back on her chair with Andre's pen in her mouth.

"Ah yes, you ms. Puckett. Tell me what makes a good science fiction story."

'Science fiction." she answered in a snappy tone.

"yes, but what kind of science fiction."

"The kind where aliens come down and start messing the whole joint up, only to be killed by germs."

"Ah, H.G Well's War of the Worlds, are you familiar with that book?"

"I am!" shouted Jade. Mr Jones ignored her and asked Tori the same question he asked Sam.

"Uuh …I guess jokes would make it funny. Like …like ooh I know. What would a Martian feel like after smoking a whole lot of Marijuana?"

"Ok Ms. Vega I think I'll move on."

"He would feel _Spaced Out_. Hah hah hah, isn't that funny Andre." Andre chuckled, while he did. Jade threw a paper plane that hit Tori in the face instead of Andre.

"Hey that hit my face!" she shouted.

"Yeah, well this [her fist] is going to hit it next. Give that paper to Andre." Tori didn't hand the paper to Andre, instead she crunched it up and threw it back at her. That was more than enough for jade to get up out of her seat and run after Tori.

"Jade! Tori! Stop interrupting my classroom. I expected this from Jade, but Tori please stop encouraging Jade."

In the chaos Sam sat on Andre's lap and took out a stick of gum from her pocket and chewed it. Chewing it a few times, and blowing it into bubbles, she grabbed the gum from her mouth and gave it to Andre. he eagerly refused and kept her from bringing it any further to his face. Let alone his lips.

* * *

**Fourth Period, Biology Class **[East Wing]

_11:00 [Morning]_

Third period was only a small taste of trouble to come, Anything related to math or science was up Tori's alley. Biology was something Jade already took last year, and Sam was just interested in the pictures in the text book. Sam sat on a seat In the back of the room while Jade and Tori sat next to Andre. Tori kept showing Andre pictures of the male reproductive system. Jade turned a few pages and showed a lion tearing a zebra's neck open in an African savanna.

Andre pleaded with both of them to concentrate on class, But Jade either wrote notes for him so he wouldn't have to, or Tori just poked him on his face. They were persistent but Andre knew they meant well, even if they didn't always end up doing well. He took a look around his classroom and saw a boy leaning back on his chair while two girls next to him wrote notes down for him. In the back, a cute brunette had three guys reading for her, writing down notes and fanning her with a notebook. He wasn't the only one who apparently flaunted his harem, even though he was intentionally doing it on purpose.

"I wonder if they just use their friends, potential partners or helpers to do their work. To buy them lunch or protect them? If that's so, then what about myself. Will I eventually end up just using them?"

He took a look at Jade who was telling him everything Ms. Patil was going to teach since she already took her class. And Tori just kept doing what she did on the first day, just stared at him. He then looked over his shoulder and saw Sam looking through the textbook, she noticed Andre looking at her. She lowered her head and blushed, he smiled and turned back to his notebook. Seeing those other students with their own harems, and then seeing his own little one got him feeling odd, happy but odd.

He hugged Tori and rubbed his face on hers, kissing her forehead. He went on to do the same thing with Jade. Both reacted differently, Tori wrapped her arms and bit him on his arms from so much happiness. Jade took a hold of his head and was ready to plant a kiss on his lips, much to his un-readiness.

Sam saw Jade about to kiss Andre, she springed into action and pushed Andre away and replaced his head with hers. Jade's eyes were closed, so when her lips touched Sam's; she opened them. Jade pulled her head away from her and went running out of the classroom screaming.

Andre had to keep his nose covered to keep from bleeding. That was the hottest thing he's ever seen. Sam looked at him and spoke.

"Sorry about stealing your kiss, but I couldn't let her go through with it."

Andre wrote _"Thank you" _on his notebook and showed it to her. She signaled with an _"Ok" _in reply.

* * *

**Fifth Period, Lunch **(Cafeteria/ Computer Room)

_12:19 [Noon]_

Andre went alone to lunch and ate alone. Jade had told him she wanted to get to know the circle of friends she was in. and to see what the girls plans were on their decision to stay and live on the school grounds or to continue coming and going to school like a normal student. They only went into the cafeteria to grab some food to place in tinfoil bags and then went up to the roof. Each one of them gave Andre a kiss on his cheek or a hug, Tori gave him the big three. A kiss, a hug and love bite on his neck.

Andre grab a plate of food, sat on his usual seat and took a look around. Now more than ever he could see the amount of male and female harems. Some were small, only having three people to large ones like 6 to 12 people. Boys were the main students who made up the large portion students who had Harems, Females only made up a small portion of the pie. He saw some tables had up to three groups of harems, it appeared that everyone had already staked out terrirtories.

The table Andre was sitting on was empty, except for him sitting on it. A kid had come off the lunch line and looked around for a place to sit. Andre recognized him, it was Randall Henderson, the first person he met here. After four days. He still didn't have anyone, not even a friend. Andre waved over to him, Randall took notice and went over to sit across from Andre.

* * *

**Second Floor, Computer Room **

The girls took their food up to the second floor computer room to talk, it was a large room with computers lined up against the walls. A few tables were situated in the center of the room where students could work on homework or other class works. There was no one currently inside so the three girls took this chance to sit down and talk.

"Ok, first's thing's first! Sam …I should really kick you ass right now. You took my kiss from Andre! you better have a good explanation."

Sam pulled out a burger from the tinfoil bag and took a bite out of it, she took her time replying to Jade. Placing her feet on top of the desk, she swalloed her chewed food and spoke.

"I really like Andre. I wouldn't say love so quickly just yet. I'm not stupid and in a rush like you two. He's done something for me which no one has done for me all my life, took the time to listen to me …and he didn't criticize any of my artwork. Seeing you two kiss, uh uh, I couldn't allow that."

"I don't think it had anything to do with that Sam, I think you like Jade just as much you like Andre. you saw her puckered lips and you lip blocked Andre. see how east that was, just say you like Jade."

Tori was very bold in making that statement, a little too bold for Jade's taste. Sam blushed lightly and turned her face the other way. Jade had to changed the subject and quickly.

"Look I like boys, end of that story. I brought us here because if more girls are going to join Andre's Circle, we have to set up some sort of hierarchy. We can't let Andre go letting any girl plain average girl join us, we need to set up some sort of tests. No one will be allowed to join our circle without being tested."

"You said hierarchy right, guess that makes me queen since Andre met me first and saved me from perverts. Sam can be …the Bishop and Jade, you can be a Pawn." Jade turned her hand into a fist as Sam and Tori looked at each other and broke out in laugher.

Jade looked like she could explode but calmed herself, instead of choking Tori's life out of her, she just punched her on her Arm.

"Ow! Jade you …you …"

"What was that Tori? Can't hear you properly. Let me come up with the titles, you two can practice making out in the corner."

Sam looked over at Tori in a way that she was asking if she wanted to do that.

"What? No! no offense Sam. I just down roll like that. I don't care if you like girls, we are how the great aliens in the sky made us." ignoring the odd reply, Sam went over to Tori and hugged her.

* * *

**Cafeteria **

Joking around and laughing quietly, Andre and Randall became fast friends. They laughed about jokes about animals, about their disabilties, and all without uttering a word. Andre would be lying to himself if he also didn't feel about lying to his first male friend in Esmeralda. But their would be a time for everything, and his secret would have to wait.

**[ASL] **_"You're my first true friend here Andre, can you believe it? Four days here and I still haven't been able to find a girlfriend. Look at you'r shirt, you already have three girls. You got your own little harem going on."_

Andre wasn't so sure how to reply to that statement, but Randall did bring up a good point about having his own harem.

**[ASL] **_"I know what it looks like Randall, but none of these girls are my girlfriends. And you're also my first non female friend that I made here. It's like us deaf kids are more harder to communicte with." _

Randall laughed quietly and answered, **[ASL] **_"Well hands were meant to pick things up and hold stuff, not to talk with. Hey Andre, I've never asked you, but can you talk? I can't because I'm a mute, my damn vocal cords."_

Andre was wrong, Randall had asked him a pivotal question so early in the school year. Andre had to choose his words carefully. He thought up of something ambiguous.

**[ASL] **_"If you feel comfortable communicating with me like this, then there's no need to communicate with you any other way."_

**[ASL] **_"I guess you're right, Andre's there's girls coming your way behind you."_

Andre looked over his shoulder and saw Tori on Jade's back and Sam keeping her distance. Jade was holding some kind of paper in her hand. Tori struggled to get the paper from Jade's hand. In the position she put herself in, she was giving boys all kinds of shots of her panties. He jumped out of his seat to grab Tori and put her back on her feet. But one in his arms, Tori wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck.

"You see Jade, I deserve to be Empress. Tell her Andre, we met first, we hugged first and you gave me your button pin first. I deserve to be empress, I now pronounce us Emperor and Empress, you may kiss your bride. Tori's lips were now closer than ever to Andre's but andre didn't fight it. He closed his eyes and puckered up his lips. Jade and Sam saw this, Jade dropped her paper and fought to get tori off him. Sam shocked both girls by grabbing Andre's face and planting one on him.

"NOOO!" shouted Tori and Jade. While the four of them rolled around on the ground, Randall picked up the paper Jade dropped and read what was on it in his head.

* * *

**Andre's Circle Hierarchy **(Paper)

Andre- Emperor- Can bring in any girls into his group. Boys too but only as friends. Can kick girls out and change their titles. Chooses where to hang out or eat.

Jade- Empress- rules over all girls below her. Can kick out any girls with a majority approval from the girls. Can order the girls around if need be. Can override the decision of the queen.

Tori- Queen- rules the girls in lower ranks than her. Tells the girls what to wear, how to fashion their hair and can overide the decision of the empress with aprroval of the other girls.

Sam- Grand Princess- Can order when the next kiss or sex session will take place and where. Is in charge of recruitment.

Silver Crown- position empty

Bronze Crown- position empty

Bishop- position empty

Knight- Position empty

Soldier - Position Empty

Newbie/ Dweed- Position Empty

Friend - boys only

There were a lot of empty positions, and there were only three girls. The postion of "Friend" was the lowest, even below the dweed. Randal wrote his name next to friend, and added an 'M' for Male. He kept the paper and folded it, the security guards in the lunchroom took all four of them up to the principal.

* * *

**[Author's Speed Card]**

After being set free from their earlier restraints by the principal, Principal Jasmine placed them cuffs back on them and ordered them to stay like that until the end of the school day. It didn't help that the principal seemed to love to flirt with Andre, angering and creeping out the girls.

The last three periods Andre tried shooting some hoops in gym, only to be asked questions about the hierarchy list jade made. The issues was who should be empress, Andre tried to give the whole "You three are my empresses" thing a try, but that wasn't good enough for either tori or jade. Only one girl could take that position.

In English class Tori tried making her case why the empress title is rightfully hers. Jade countered by pointing out Tori's flaws. Tori pointed Jade's flaws, they got into a struggle which Sam threw herself in just to get a feel of them.

In Music class Tori and Jade blew trumpets in each other's faces. Andre lowered the volume on his hearing aid because the class did not know how to play the instruments. The teacher, Ms. Garcia, a Mexican beauty had an Ihome on her desk. And Andre had his Iphone in his pocket, While the girls competed with each other, he signed to his teacher who had ear plugs on.

**[ASL] **_"Hey teacher, is it ok if I put something on?"_

"I'm sorry Andre not right now, class still isn't over. Maybe next time. You two, stop blowing the trumpets so loudly! I'm talking to you Tori and Jade." one of the students threw a small drum at the teacher by accident, of course she didn't see it as an accident. So she gave that student a detention slip.

"Andre pick me!" demanded Jade.

"No pick me! She's likes all black Andre!" Shouted Tori.

"Andre is Black, or are you color blind Tori."

"Yes Jade I'm color blind, just like Love is also!"

"Aaawww~" said the whole class, Ms. Garcia included. Andre heard those words that Tori spoke _Love is Colorblind _reverberating inside his head. Those same words were the same his mother shared with him. He looked over to her, took his hearing aid off and was about to kiss Tori, that is until Sam covered his mouth and Jade pulled him back.

* * *

**Esmeralda High School **(Inside/ Outside)

_4:20 [Evening]_

At the end of the day, Andre and the girls went up to the principal's office to have their restraints removed. While the girls had to leave the office, Principal Jasmine asked Andre if he had thought about living on the school grounds. Andre only had one important question for her.

**[ASL] **"If I say yes, will I be able to visit my parents whenever I want?"

"No. there's a lot more to this school than meets the eye Andre. these are secrets which you will learn eventually, but that doesn't mean you will never see your parents. You will get to see them during breaks and recesses."

Andre nodded his head and was preparing to leave, when the principle said one more thing that stopped him in his tracks.

"Andre …I can't wait to hear your voice. I know why you keep quiet, trust me the sooner you speak, the more you'll get off your chest."

Andre swallowed hard and left her office, that makes two people who know he can speak, The Principal and Randall. He went downstairs to open his locker, where he was approached by Randall who handed him the paper Jade dropped.

**[ASL] **"Thank you Randall, wait where did you get this?"

**[ASL] **"I saw that chick with black hair and green highlights drop it when you were all on the cafeteria floor. I added myself as your friend. I'll see ya later Andre."

Andre grabbed Randall's hand and stopped him, he gave him one of his gold button pins's on it andre wrote friend with a black ball point pen. Randall gave Andre one of his, since boys shared the same button pins, he wrote friend on his also. They pounded fists with each other and left the building together.

Outside, The girls waited for Andre, they hoped he woud have an answer to their dilemma. He came out with the paper in hand, it was folded. He handed the paper to Tori who, before opening it up gave Andre a hug. All the girls gave him a hug, but for Jade and Tori there was something special. Placeing arms on her hips, Andre brought tori closer to him and kissed her. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Jade unleashed the dog of war and went full out French kissing.

Sam looked over at Tori and saw that their was a mixture of sadness and jealousy in her eyes and on her face, what exactly was Andre's decision.

Andre pulled away feeling and looking happy, but despite feeling happy knowing was tongue kissing was all about, Tori's sadness never escaped his field of view. He walked off to go wait in the parking lot where his mother would be pulling shortly to pick him up.

Jade opened the folded up paper and read the hierarchy list. She was surprised at the decision of who took the position of Empress, Tori vega was the ruling lady, and she was below her. Tori took the paper from jade's hand who was frozen with confusion. Toro read the paper and a little note Left behind by Andre.

Tori Vega- Empress- rules over all girls below her. Can kick out any girls with a majority approval from the other girls. Can order the girls around if need be. Can override the decision of the queen and Grand Princess. _[I'm Sorry Jade but I did meet Tori first, it only makes sense for each girl to receive the titles in descending order by who I met first. Please don't be mad at me Dollface.] _

Tori jumped up into the air out of pure joy, she held the paper close to her chest, happy knowing that she was Andre's equal. Jade wanted to scream, but grabbing Tori and torturing her would be enough to make her anger subside.

"Sam help me grab Tori, you give her an Indian subburn and I'll give her a couple of mega noogies." Tori took off running back into the school where sam and jade would eventually catch up to her and corner her in a girls bathroom.

Andre's watched from a far as the girls went back inside the school, looking around, Andre had a lot to think about. What would he tell his parents, what should he tell them. Only time would tell, besides he had all weekend to decide.

* * *

**(!)** _"After establishing a form of leadership in Andre's "circle" as Jade called it, Andre and the girls have much to think about based on what Principal Jasmine told them earlier in the day. With much to think about, the coming days are filled with lots of potential for more action and fun." _

_**Next Chapter: Speaking of Decisions **_


	6. Chapter 6: Speaking of Decisions

**Disclaimer: **"Characters belonging to Dan Schneider include characters from his T.V shows _Victorious_ and _Icarly_. Places and other non- Dan Schneider characters are creations of my own. This is a crossover between Victorious and Icarly but only for characters, the setting is completely different."

**(!)** _"With a clear hierarchy now established in Andre's growing Harem, he along with his girls discuss about possibly living on the school grounds come next week. With only one more day in the week before the weekend, what awaits the small group. Read on."_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Speaking of Decisions **

**Friday **

_6 September 2013, 7:00 [Morning]_

**West Residence, Portland Oregon **

In a bedroom whose walls were dark blue, and had numerous death metal band posters, Jade woke up from her mother yelling at her to get up from the other side of her bedroom door. Jade got up out of bed and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and scratched her head, today was the day she was looking forward to. Today she wanted to convince Andre to live on the school grounds with her. And since she created that hierarchy list, Andre decided to make Tori Vega the empress. The alpha female, she thought Andre's choice was more sympathetic instead of reasonable. Sure Tori was first, but what made her different than her.

Jade would think about it some more on her way to school, right now she needed a quick shower.

* * *

**Vega Residence, Portland Oregon **

Tori woke up in her bedroom when the light of the sun shined through her window glass and made her face glow, she stretched her arms out and moved her bed sheets off her. She jumped off her bed and twirled around like a little girl. She was happy because Andre chose her over Jade and Sam. Sure he and Jade sucked face in front of her yesterday, but today she would get her chance if Jade didn't hog him all day and if Sam wouldn't kiss her on purpose.

She hoped nothing went wrong today, it was Friday and she was excited. Tori, like Andre hadn't told her mother about the school's plan to let students live on the grounds. Her mother, Holly Vega wasn't very controlling, prone to anger quickly or even crazy. She was very chill and laid back, so chances are she would let her live on the school grounds. Tori grabbed a towel to take a shower, and took her uniform out of her closet so she could place it on after she dried herself off.

* * *

**Puckett Residence, Portland Oregon **

Already up early in the morning, Sam was downstairs in her basement punching a punching bag. Unlike the other girls competing for Andre's attention, Sam was the most physically fit. Her mother opened the basement door to tell her daughter to get into her uniform. Sam already had her uniform downstairs with her. When Mrs. Puckett went downstairs to check on Sam, she saw Sam stepping out of gym shorts and pulling a sports bra off and replacing with a regular bra.

That was odd, Mr. Puckett knew her daughter to be more tomboyish. So wearing a regular girl's bra was maybe a step in the right direction she wanted her daughter to be in. She walked back upstairs to get some breakfast started. Sam couldn't care much for breakfast, she would get some with Andre when she got to school.

* * *

**Esmeralda High School **(Outside)

_8:00 [Morning]_

The first of the three girls to arrive to school was Jade West. Instead of her father driving her to school it was her mother. Ever since the first day she came back to school, her father stopped giving her rides to school. Unlike her pops, Jade's mother was more caring; but that was more annoying than her father's constant scorning of her. She took her bag out of the car and went over to sit on a bench. Jade waited and watched guys with their harems lead them to already established spots.

Girls with their male harems were more needy, sending guys to get them things and to scratch them somewhere on their body. They Even had them brush their hair or do their homework's. Guys seemed to love kissing their girls more, while the girls loved bossing their boys around. Watching all of that gave Jade an idea, Territory should be chosen and if possible, take over other territories from other harems.

But Andre's numbers were small, so only unclaimed territories could be contested between them and other smaller harems. Jade looked around and saw a boy in the east wing uniform approaching her. She's seen him somewhere before, she just couldn't remember where.

**[ASL] **_"Hello jade, you are Jade right? My name is Randall, are you waiting for Andre too?"_

Jade now knew where she saw him, he was sitting at the same cafeteria table Andre was on when she came to show him the hierarchy list yesterday. He was one of those characters that just got lost in the background.

**[ASL] **_"Oh, it's nice to meet you. Are you a mute too? Like Andre?"_

Even though Randal never heard it from his mouth, he was now entrusted with Andre's secret. The secret which was that he could in fact talk, so he would have to cover for his new and only friend.

**[ASL] **_"Yeah, my vocal cords stopped working at an early age. Sure is nice out today." _Randall signed.

**[ASL] **_"Sorry about your Cords Randall. So do you like have a girlfriend ?" _she signed rather quickly, Randall blushed.

Before he could sign back, she signed _"Just Messing with you." _leaving him with nothing to respond back with. He waited next to her and saw a car pulling in, coming out was Tori Vega who hugged her mother and went running over to Jade and Randall. She had a big smile on her face, for what reason? Who knew.

"Jade, since you're here first and …wait who's this with you?" she asked Jade. Jade stood up from the bench and put her arm around Randall's neck.

"This Tori, is Randall. He can't speak because his vocal cords are all jacked up. He is Andre's first friend. Which means.."

"Which means he's part of our circle, which speaking of. [clears her throat] Jade, as Empress of Andre's circle, I am making curtsying to your superior mandatory. And for a guy, a simple bow would do. Now do it, Curtsy for me."

"What? What do you mean by-"

Randall tugged on her shirt and signed to her that it was the female equivalent to a male bowing. As a bonus he did a very simple curtsy, he wasn't ashamed to do it for her, or that other students might be watching him.

"Who does that sort of stuff." Jade asked, sounding embarrassed.

**[ASL] **_"Royalty, but it's mostly an English thing. Tori why are you making her do this."_

"Well Randall you see, I'm Jade's Empress, and she's the Queen. An empress along with her Emperor rule over an empire that spans several continents. A queen rules over her "Queendom" a half of what an empire is. I've done my research, so it only makes sense for Andre's Queen to curtsy to his Empress, Me."

Jade moved Randall out of the way and got up in Tori's face, to Randall it looked like they were going to fight. He had to do something, but what.

"Listen to me Tori, don't let that Title get to your head even thought it probably did. This is Andre's circle, not yours. I don't curtsy to you and neither will Sam. Now unless you wanna put your hands up and prove to me that you are my superior, then let's wait till gym period. If not, don't push your luck."

Tori saw that Jade was serious, her first act as Empress, brought down by the Queen. Tori walked over to Randall and waited for Andre there. Jade found her center and went back to sitting on the bench. The next person to arrive was Sam who didn't bother giving her own mother a hug or kiss. As soon as Sam stepped out of the car with her book bag, Mrs. Puckett zoomed right out of the parking lot. Sam came over and said what's up to Jade and Tori. Today she wore a black twill skirt instead of her usual black pants.

"Sam, can you come over here." Jade Buzzed.

"Yeah, what is it." Sam replied, she went over and sat next to Jade on the three person bench.

"Do you know what a curtsy is by any chance?"

"Yeah, that's when you bow, it's a gesture of respect. I know because I used to do ballet when I was younger."

Jade took a look at Sam's twill skirt and thought she looked more feminine in that then in pants. The weather was nice out, and Sam wasn't wearing a hoody sweater, just her uniform shirt. Without the hoody sweater to hinder them, Jade saw that Sam's bust size was a little larger than her own. But just by a little.

"Why did you ask me if I knew what a curtsy was Jade? You wanna learn how to do it too?"

Jade focused her attention away from Sam's chest and responded to Sam's question. "uuh I already know how to do it. It's just that I was gonna do it for Andre when he got here. Seeing as he is Emperor of this circle."

"Oh, ok I'll do it too then." she answered, That got Tori's attention.

"I thought you said you weren't going to curtsy Jade." Jade turned her head and responded to her, "Not to you, are you my Emperor? NO."

The main man had finally arrived, Andre's mother's car pulled into the parking lot. Tori joined the other girls as they stood up and dusted off their skirts and shirts. Andre came over to them with his mother by his side. Randall watched as Tori, Sam and Jade curtsied for Andre's mother. But Tori's was far different, he recognized hers as a "Court Curtsey" only something done to true royalty. Linda Harris was flattered by the girls show of respect for her. Andre scratched the back of his head, unsure why his friends were doing something like that.

Andre spotted Randall and signaled him to come over, he did and shook Linda's hand.

**[ASL] **_"Nice to meet you Mrs. Harris, I'm Andre's male friend. I use "Male" since he is surrounded by mostly females."_

"Its finally nice to see my son finally has a guy friend. Well I'm gonna leave my son in your care now, you all have a nice school day. Give mommy a kiss Andre, c'mon." Andre did so but only so his mother could leave faster.

Linda departed and the whole gang went inside the school to get some breakfast.

* * *

**Cafeteria, Breakfast **

_8:00 [Morning]_

Standing in line, Andre was at the front of his Harem. Tori was behind him, then Jade and Sam In descending order by rank/ title. It would be a while before they reached the food service counter, so Andre used the time to sign to Tori what was up with the bowing.

"Oh that, I wanted to give our titles a little bit of flare. I hope that's ok with you." she answered.

Andre moved forward when the other students ahead of him moved, he signed back, _"Nah. I think all of you looked pretty cute. Speaking of cute …Sam"_ he signed over to her. Sam went over to him where he extended his hand to her. She took it and spun around for him on a signal he made. He was really taken by just how amazing she looked. No sweater to hide her chest and no pants to cloak those amazing legs. Andre allowed Sam to cut in place in front of him, what followed next made Jade and Tori's blood boil.

Andre wrapped his arms around Sam, and brought their bodies close. He tickled her ear with his nose, his hair on her neck also made her ticklish.

"_Wow ..her butt feels amazing." _he thought to himself. Sam felt his hands around her belly button and placed her own hands on his. They were getting into a little grinding when Tori pulled Andre away from Sam.

"What gives Tori! Andre was just trying to bond with me." Sam snapped at her superior. She held on to Andre's arm while Tori grabbed the other one.

"I don't think it looks good for you to be grinding your ass on him in front of everyone. Andre sign to her that it's not cool."

"I hate to agree with Tori, but yeah Sam that's not cool. Why should he go to you when he's got me." Jade added in their convo.

"You mean me! Andre I'm your Empress!" Tori's shout caught everyone's attention on the line.

"Who's Empress? What are you people talking about." one large kid further in front of the line asked Tori.

"None of your business Tiny."

"It's the titles I came up with for the circle I'm in." Jade responded to the curious kid.

"Oh yeah, if this chick is the empress, then whose the Emperor." the large kid waited for an answer.

"He's the fifth person behind you Tubby." Sam joined in the conversation. The large kid took a look at Andre and then looked at the girls he had. He chuckled, which got an angry response from Jade.

"What the hell is so funny Fatso. Tell me before I use you as a punching bag."

"First of all it's a HAREM, not a CIRCLE. And a harem of three girls is not big, it's the standard. Titles like "Empress" or "Emperor" are better left for the only boy and girl in this school with the largest harems."

"Fuck you, don't tell us how to run our Circle. And whose the douche bag with the largest Harem, where is he, I don't see him." Jade kept pushing it.

"He's inside, he's always the first one inside of Lunch. It shouldn't be to hard to recognize him. He's the one with the flowing mane."

Andre pulled Jade so she could cut in front of him, he placed one arm around her waist and around Tori's. Sam didn't mind since she felt more than just Andre's hands this time. Once inside, Andre, his girls and Randall grabbed their plates and some breakfast and went to their usual seat which could seat at least 8 people. Five people really filled out their first true Territory in the school nicely. But now it was time to get back to what Andre wanted to sign with all of them. He got things started.

**[ASL] **_"I know you all probably met him before I got here, but I am happy to introduce Randall Henderson. He was my first friend when I got here, he was the first person I met even before Tori. So if you can welcome him into our group I would really appreciate it."_

Jade patted Randall's back, Sam clapped her hands a little and Tori shook his hand. Sam didn't understand ASL all to perfect like Jade or Tori, but the little gestures Andre made gave her the right clues as to what he was asking of them. Then it was Randall's turn to sign.

**[ASL] **_"Thank you for inviting me and having me in your group. I'm not a girl as you can see but it sure beats being alone for four damn days." _As jade and Tori laughed a bit, Sam needed help understanding what was not said.

Andre pulled a little note pad and wrote "He said he was tired of being on his own, and is happy being part of our group."

"Oh …haha, I guess that was funny. Anyway Andre, as Grand princess of your harem I think it's time you gave me a nice long kiss. It is my job to initiate the next kissing session, so pucker up lover boy." Andre wanted to eat his butter toast, but Sam who sat across him stood up and came around and turned him around on his seat. She sat on him, placed his hands on her butt and closed the distanced between their faces.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What the hell do you think you're doing Sam!?"

"What Jade, it's one of the perks that come with my title. I can initiate when the next kiss will come and where. And I say now and here, what are you getting angry for, that means you and Tori are next. Now where was I... Oh yeah."

Andre tried to sign that maybe a kiss would be better later, but Sam took a hold of his hands and tried to kiss him. He moved his face away numerous times trying to avoid Sam's determined lips. After making it clear he wasn't in the mood to kiss her. Andre got back to signing what his postion was on possibly moving to live here. But while Andre and the girls communicated, Randall took a look over at a back table and saw a blonde girl wearing glasses, she appeared to be playing with a toy cricket. She also seemed to be alone. Andre looked busy, so he got up and slowly made his ways over to her.

His walk was cut short when he saw three guys approaching her, it was a tall one, a fat one and a short one. She looked so scared when they sat next to her and began to play with her hair and touch her arms. He could get severely beaten up if he did something to help, but she could go through worse if he sat back and did nothing.

He got up out of his seat and went over to the empty table where he signed to the boys to leave the girls alone. Andre looked over to see where Randall had gone, he looked around but couldn't find him. The sounds of students gasping and screaming is what caught his attention, he stood up and looked over way in the back. Three students surrounded one who was lying down on the ground. He recognized the kid on the ground as Randal. He went running over to go help his buddy.

"He was just asking you three orcs to leave me alone! You didn't have to punch him!" cried out the young blonde girl.

"I don't speak that hand langua-" Andre came and landed a hard right jab on the face of the leader of the group. The powerful punch was loud and quieted the whole cafeteria of all the gossip going on. Andre recognized the three boys as the ones who were trying to pick up Tori on his first day here.

"Yo boss look it's that black deaf kid that gave us a hard time on the first day." pointed out the fat thug. Andre pulled randall back over to him and pulled the young blonde girl over to him. Andre was ready for round two with these bastards. The gang leader stood up, wiped the blood that was dripping from a cut on his lower lip.

"Now you're gonna get fucked up, where the whole school can watch you bleed."

Jade stopped both Tori and Sam from getting involved, despite the two screaming at the thugs. The attention of the students in the cafeteria shifted from the standoff to one boy in the front of the cafeteria. He wore the uniform of the east wing and had so many button pins on the left and right side of his black button up shirt. Almost like a military uniform decorated with medals. The student had wavy brown shoulder length hair. From the looks of it, he was blind, wearing shades. But he didn't have a white cane. He had his hands in the pockets of his baggy black pants and walked over to where Andre was at.

The amount of whispering going on between harems in the cafeteria was more than audible. Andre's girls wondered what was up with that, Jade remembered what the fat kid on the line told her.

The strange blind guy stopped when he was next to Andre and spoke to the thugs, "Leave him alone and leave the single girls here in my side of the school alone. If they don't want to be a part of your Harem, then you can't force them. And if you do"

"And if we do so what, heh heh, what are you gonna do blinds, heh heh." responded the shortest thug of the three man gang. The blind kid whistled in a way that sounded like a genuine bird. When he did, all the guys in the cafeteria stood up and joined him and Andre. the numbers were thirty against three. The thugs, once again had to back down from a fight. They were given a path out of the cafeteria, once they were gone, the boys dispersed. Which left Andre and the blind kid standing alone together.

"What's your name?" asked the blind kid.

Andre tapped on his shoulder, he didn't know any brail so he hoped he would get what he meant by all his poking.

"Stop …stop. You don't have to do that, I can see you in an unconventional way. I can see your outlines, but I wear these shades because any light, sunlight or artificial hurts my eyes. That means I can understand ASL."

Andre felt silly, poking a guy like he was an elevator button pad.

**[ASL] **"My name is Andre Harris, thank you for helping me with those assholes. What's your name."

"My name is Beck Oliver, the Harem King of the East Wing. if you ever need any help, just give me a call. Here take this if you like." Beck handed Andre his gold button pin, but Andre had to decline. Accepting that pin meant aligning himself with Beck, still he was very grateful. Beck walked off and went back to his table where a whole lot of girls were waiting for him. Andre focused on getting Randall to the nurse's office, the young blonde that he saved followed him too.

* * *

**Second Floor, Nurses's Office **

_9:00 [Morning]_

The young blonde opened the Nurses's door for Andre who carried Randall, he placed Randall on a bed and waited for the nurse to come in. while they waited, Andre signed to the girl, asking what her name was.

**[ASL] **"Thank you for accompanying us, can I ask what your name is."

"My name is Courtney, Courtney Van Cleef. I'm new here, but my brother isn't."

**[ASL] **"Randall's you're brother?"

"Oh no no no, my brother is a junior in this school. Randall here saved me, tried to save me from those bullies."

Randall's action reminded Andre of his own when he first got here, Andre saw that this girl was very taken by his buddy's decision to rescue her, he left him in the care of this girl as he went back down to get to his first period class. Courtney took out a a toy cricket and grasshopper from her book bag and placed on the bed Randall was on.

* * *

**First Period, History Class, East Wing**

_9:25 [Morning]_

Andre went running down the stairs trying to get to class as fast as possible, he was already late enough as It is. Once inside his classroom, Andre saw Sam, Tori and Jade in the far corner of the back of the class. There was an empty seat, it was his.

"Ah Senor Harris, it's nice to see you, you handsome boy. Miss. Esmeralda has told me before class started about the situation you were in with those three wonderful girls over there. At first I thought their wouldn't be enough room, but miss Esmeralda can be very persuasive."

**[ASL] **_"Thank you Mr. Alvarez. Sorry I was late by the way."_

"No, don't worry about it Andre, just please take your seat."

As history class neared the end of it's period, Andre passed small notes to Sam, Tori and Jade. They opened them up and read what was inside, they all had received the same message.

"_I really want to give living here a try, but I need your assurance that you won't try anything weird or take advantage of some situations that might come up if I stay here. I haven't told my mother as I already communicated with you at lunch. And I don't think she trusts me to be with so many girls. I'd be lying if I said one of the reasons I wanted to stay here was not because of you girls. Anyway, let's discuss things when we get home. my email is Aharris . My name on 'Yap' is WhiteFireKing." _

Sam, and the other two girls handed Andre Their own information to him. Andre collected them and stuffed them in his pant pockets.

* * *

**Second Floor, Nurse's Office**

_10:30 [Morning]_

Second period came, and Randall was now just waking up from being knocked out by one of the thugs. He had an ice pack on his left temple. Before opening his eyes, Randall had a dream of running through a field of grass filled with jumping grasshoppers and chirping crickets. Only when one cricket landed on his nose, did his eyes open up for real. He sat up and saw the ice pack fall on his laps. Next to him was the girl he saved in the cafeteria, she had toy insects in her hands, staring at him.

Randall looked away, ashamed that she had to see him in his current state. Courtney took his hand, pushing some toys away from the bed. Randall faced her and placed his other hand on hers. They smiled and giggled, The Nurse came in with a syringe in hand.

"Ok time to give a quick pain releiver to you mr. Henderson, and since you can't speak we won't have to wear earplugs. Ms. Van Cleef help me hold him down."

"Sorry Randall, but you looked like you were in pain." Courtney jumped on top of randall and turned him on his stomach. The nurse pulled his pants down only enough to see a little bit of his butt cheek if he could scream, he would have cracked window and have paint peeling from the walls.

* * *

**[Author's Speed Card] **

**Lunch Time, Second Floor **(Computer Room)

After passing nothing but notes in every class, Andre wanted his Harem to join him in the computer room on the second floor. He needed, he wanted to get to know them all a little better. Sure he wasn't allergic to any of them, and he knew Jade as a tough customer, and that Sam was a little bi. But he knew nothing about Tori yet and was eager to truly get to know each of them a little bit more. Walking inside of the computer room, Andre picked out a round table that had four seats. Tori sat next to Andre, then Jade next to Tori and lastly Sam next to Andre.

**[ASL] **_"Jade if you could please translate for Sam, I would really appreciate it. I chose for us to eat here because I feel that if anything …blossoms between us, I think we should all learn a little bit from one another. I don't know if you consider the girl next to you a friend or enemy. But I do know that I consider you all to be friends currently. I've never had my own Harem. I do know that they are seen as giving the guy or girl power and control over more than two people of the opposite or same sex I want you all to know that I don't ever want to make you think I want you to do anything you're not comfortable with."_

Andre continued on with some more info after taking a bite out of a sandwich he had and sipping it down with some Snapple.

**[ASL] **_"I was raised to respect girls, women, seniors and the disabled. There are a lot of things that annoy me, mainly one which is playing with my hearing aid. Things I like, I love to listen to music and write stories, scary ones. But if you make me do things I'm not comfortable with, you can forget it. On that same note, If there any things that annoy you, let us all know so we don't end up arguing or fighting. Lastly, I want you to know that I am keeping none of you in my group by force, if you would like to leave, then feel free to do so. I don't like conflict, but if it means defending myself or any of you, I wouldn't mind taking a few bruises here and there. Now I want Tori to continue this discusiion." _

"I just want to start from the beginning with a little introducation, and some information about myself. My name is Tori vega, I live here in the Portland area with my mother. I have a sister living with my dad in Los Angeles. I came to this school on a flyer that came in my mother's mail. On my first day here, some perverts tried to get me to go with them, then Andre came and knocked them all out. But that aside, I never had a boyfriend which I guess I had an automatic attraction to Andre. I am half puerto Rican, my father is white, my mother puerto Rican. I'm straight, I like pop alternative music. I like to play instruments, which means my favorite class is music. What else …I have no pets, but I would like a bird someday. Some things that annoy me, dirty people. Perverts and people who think out loud."

"Some things that I like, I like candy. I love taking long showers, oh and watching funny internet videos."

**[ASL] **_"Jade now you, please." _

"Well unlike miss boring here, my name is Jade West. That name was given to me by my Mother, my asshole of a father wasn't there to see me be born, not that I care anymore. I lived in Montana before moving here to the Portland area. It will be two years tomorrow living here. I didn't come to this school like you newbies, my father wanted to find a school where they could control me. I was too much of a rebel, misfit, a bitch for my asshole of a father to conrol. I don't submit to him, I'll listen to my mother only because she tries to make me feel normal. But even with her, I never felt …accepted. But here, I feel right at home with all the thugs, shakers, tough guys and girls. I was in one relationship last year with a drummer from music class. He left the school because he couldn't take the whole idea of Harems being a part of this school tradition anymore. He thought I was going to get recruited into one or join one, I guess he was right."

"Some things that annoy me, the color pink, small weak animals. Losers, the number 7, people who are all bark and no bite. Some things I like, the number 13, the color black, scary movies, watching animals dying on the animal planet channel."

Andre looked down at his food and took a look at the girls, Tori focused just on him, which made him smile. He looked over at Sam tearing into her Sandwitch when she noticed Andre looking at her, she head gestured to him with a "what's up" Andre shook his head, signaling "nothing."

"Tori said she was straight, but I always felt a little curious about the same sex. Just curious, but when Sam over there kissed me when I was going for you Andre, it made me question a few things. Things I want to speak with you in a more private setting, as for music, I love metal, a little bit of rock and some just some techno. I have a pet iguana I named Ajax, he loves baby mice over grasshoppers. And as Andre already knows, I love Writing stories, scary ones especially. Which I guess this school does a good job of keeping it as it's main class."

Instead of signing, Andre wrote on his small note pad to Sam that she was next to speak.

"_My name is Sam Puckett. Sam is short for …" _she had a bit of an issue saying her whole name, Andre held her hand and nodded. "My name is Samantha Puckett. I'm seventeen years old. I originally lived in Seattle but moved here to Portland three year ago. I live with my mother and father, physically yes, but mentally I was alone. As Andre already knows, I came to this school not out of my own choice. What I mean by that is, my folks had a real issue with my decision that I was bisexual. They threw me in here because of all the people with disabilities in here. I guess they thought I was broken. That's why my decision to live here was so easy for me to make, my folks won't miss me. If they believe that me staying here will 'fix me, why not stay."

"Some things that I don't like, untrustworthy people. Dogs, the colors yellow and purple. Perverts would be way up there. Things I do like, boys and girls. Working out which includes exercising. A lot of alone time, which I guess I'm letting go slowly being with you three. I love alternative music with some grunge. "

Andre felt bad about hearing that story a second time, being alone, to be forgotten by loved ones, it's something he could compare to when his own friends and girlfriend left him for dead when he went deaf. He moved his seat over closer to Sam and rubbed her back, Sam took a look at him and kissed him. They began to kiss passionately in front of Tori and Jade, much to both of their dislikes. Only Jade was vocal about their kissing, instead of Tori who put one of the books in her book bag in front of her own face. She rather not see them suck face.

"Alright that's long enough, I think we all feel sorry for you Sam. That doesn't mean you have to …" Sam separated lips from Andre, got up out of her seat and walked over to Jade. Tori lowered her book and saw Sam standing next to Jade.

"You said you were a little curious about the same sex, maybe I can help you make up your mind on that?"

Jade raised an eyebrow and chuckled, she crossed her arms and looked up at Sam. Andre and Tori looked on quietly as neither girl said anything, that is until Sam pulled Jade up by her hand and that's when things got interesting. Jade lifted Sam up, wrapped her legs around her back, placed her on the table and began sucking face with her. Tori yelped out of shock, and Andre who if he stuck around any longer would faint. He watched as both Jade's and Sam's breasts pressed against each other so lewdly. He grabbed his book bag and plate and ran out of the room. He made sure to throw his plate away in a nearby trash can. Tori followed him, Andre kept his nose covered because a nosebleed from the hot girl on girl display that he just saw was imminent.

Back in the computer room, Jade pulled her face away from Sam and stared at her for a good minute.

"Whoa… that wasn't really what I expected to happen. Andre what did you think of …Andre? Andre!?" Jade moved off of Sam and took a look around the room. "Oh Hell no! Tori ran off with him!"

"_Jade …it's ok." _Sam whispered on the side. "you don't have to be ashamed of it."

"I'm still unsure Sam, but uh, uh…thanks for that. You're a nice kisser. Now let's go find those two!"

Andre and Tori ran as far away as they could, that is until Tori was pulled to the side by the history teacher who was just returning from the Principal's office. He wanted to talk to her about her current progress in his class, while she nodded to some of his praise, she saw Andre quickly disappear down a long hallway. He ran into a boys bathroom to splash some water on his face.

"_Damn, I've never seen something so … so ah crap my freaking thing. Damn how much can I take, how long can I keep going like this."_ Andre turned the sink faucet and splashed his face with cold water.

He patted his face with some small towels hanging on a towel rack. Andre stepped out to see his buddy Randall and Courtney walking down some stairs. He went over to go check on them. He caught up to them and tapped on Randall's Shoulder to get his attention.

**[ASL] **_"Randall what's up. Are you feeling better?" _Andre took a look at the left side of Randall's face, it was bruised, but that was about it.

**[ASL] **_"Oh Andre, it's good to see you. I have to keep this ice pack on my face, that bully hit me pretty hard. And that's not the worse part, the nurse had to give me a shot full of pain reliever. Now I can't really feel anything. Man that shot hurt though. Oh and Courtney told me what happened after I got knocked out, thanks for saving us. Especially Courtney."_

**[ASL] **_"You're my friend now Randall, I'm not gonna let anyone fuck with you or your new friend."_

"_Actually Andre, Randall asked me to be his girlfriend after the nurse gave him a shot on his butt. He wouldn't stop crying unless I said yes. And I did."_

Andre gave them both a hug, wishing them a wonderful four years and beyond. Sixth period was about to start, and Andre would have more time to think about his decision while pumping some iron and boxing with the gym teacher.

* * *

**[Author's Speed Card]**

In gym period Sam sat on Andre while he bench pressed, Tori threw a football with a freshmen and Jade sparred with two, three different students in the ring. In chemistry, Tori and Andre mixed harmless chemicals to get a bubbling recation going. But Jade added some strong chemicals which made the beaker they were using explode. In music class, Jade let loose with an electric guitar. She was sent to detention for continuously disrupting the class.

Andre and the girls vouched for jade to be given a second chance, Principal jasmine let Jade go only because she liked Andre's honest personality.

* * *

**Esmeralda High School **(Outside)

_4:20 [Evening] _

The end of the last weekday had arrived, Andre gathered his courage and his coat. he walked on out of the school building where his girls were definitely waiting for him. On their way out, Randall and Courtney spotted Andre and asked him if he was thinking of living on the school grounds.

"If Randall stays, then I stay. Even though my brother doesn't like me having a boyfriend. But Randall's really nice." said Courtney.

**[ASL] **"Oh, wait whose your brother again?" asked Andre.

"His name is Sinjin, he's a junior in this school, almost a senior. I told you in the nurse's office"

**[ASL] **_"Oh that's right. Sorry. Well I decided to stay here too, now I just need to see if my mother and father will let me. I still haven't told them. Hey randall you got an email? Mind if we chat sometimes?"_

Randall didn't mind, he wrote down his information on a small pice of paper he took out from his bag and handed it to Andre. he took the piece of paper and bumped fists with Randall. He walked outside and met up with the girls.

"_I'm gonna miss you Andre, you better be here on Monday when I get here then." _Andre wrapped his arms around Jade's waist and kissed her, slowly but passionately both of them moaned in each other's mouth. Andre could taste a slight bit of fruit punch in her mouth, it was the drink Sam was drinking back in the computer room. If his parents would not allow him to stay, Andre wanted to feel more than Just Jade's tongue. His hands went from her back down to her ass. He didn't go under her skirt, but just stroked it over the fabric, her ass felt round, squishy and all around amazing. Tori and Sam saw his hands go there, never mising one thing. Jade pulled her lips away from his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"_I hope what I did at lunch didn't freak you out too much." _she whispered in his ear, Andre pulled away only to sign that it didn't bother him, just that is was to exciting for to be around.

When Andre pulled away, Jade curtsied for him, he felt flattered. Next was Sam, who took him to the back of the school where her hangout was at. Tori and Jade hanged back until they came back. It took a little longer than Tori expected, but Andre came back around looking happy and a little exhausted.

Sam curtsied for him and went over to join Jade, Now only Tori was left. Tori and Andre looked at each other, Andre had a smile on his face, but tori had more of a stoic look on her face. That quickly changed from stoic to something more cute. She did a full court curtsy for him, then took both his hands and planted a small peck on his lips. It was obviously different from what the other two girls did for him, she was sending him a message.

"_I hope to see you this Monday morning Andre, have a nice weekend." _she backed away and smiled soflty at him.

Andre bowed to all of them and threw up the peace sign, the three of them watched him go over to the parking lot where he waited for his uncle to come and pick him up. Jade confronted Tori on the grandma kiss she gave Andre.

"What was all that about, I thought you were crazy about him."

"I may be crazy about him, but I do have manners that I'm working on. Besides, after completely skipping me, and going for you and Sam first, I don't think he's going to miss my kisses that much. No, especially after you two sucked face and whatever Sam did for him in the back. Remember, I don't have to do something I don't want to. "

"Wow, so grouchy just because the hotter girls won out. Grow up Tori."

"Grow up!? What! I am grown, more mature than you …you."

"What? Butt head? Loser, bitch. Please I heard them all before."

"You gutter Slut! … _Oops."_

"Ooh nice one Tori…. Get over here little miss perfect!" Jade chased after Tori which lead to a chase all over the school. Sam leaned back on the school wall and waved to Andre's uncle who finally came by to pick up his nephew. Watching from her office, Principal Jasmine looked outside and saw Andre getting in his uncle's car. Her eyes, they appeared to glow like green laser pointers that focused solely on Andre. Andre felt a shiver on his shoulder, he looked behind him and saw the principal looking at him. Her curtains closed as he saw her looking at him.

"_She's hot but creepy, in a different way." _

"Andre get in, your mother's making something delicious tonight." his uncle told him from inside the car.

"Yeah, ok Henry."

* * *

**(!)** _"With a decision finally made, Andre takes up his question with his parents to see what they think. Randall managed to finally find someone for himself, but is she more than he could handle. To explain the school and Harems, this story will become more Supernaturally committed."_

**A/N **_"A few characters from True Jackson VP, Bucket and Skinner's epic adventures, Big Time Rush and Supah ninjas will also have roles and parts in this story later down the road. Will go on Hiatus after this chapter is posted." _

_**Next Chapter: Speaking of Andre and Trina**_


	7. Chapter 7: Speaking of Andre and Trina

**Disclaimer: **"Characters belonging to Dan Schneider, Danny Gordon, Gert Verlhulst, Scott Fellows and Hans Bourlon include characters from their T.V shows _Victorious_, _Icarly, True Jackson VP, Big Time Rush and House of Anubis_. Places and other non Program Creators characters are creations of my own. This is a crossover between many Nickelodeon Television shows, but Victorious and Icarly are the shows with the main characters. The Story will take a more supernatural turn."

**(!)**_ "With the weekend over the horizon, Andre chats with his new friend Randall and members of his Harem through Seeker (fictional story search engine). Only later in the night does he get a private message from Tori relating to her decision to live in Esmeralda's High School." _

**A/N **"Seeker and 'Yap' is my fictional story version of Goggle and Twitter."

* * *

**Chapter 7: Speaking of Andre and Trina **

**Friday**

_6 September 2013, 7:00 [Night]_

**Harris Residence, Portland Oregon**

Sitting at his Computer desk inside of his bedroom, Andre chatted with Randall Henderson on his Seeker mail account. There was very little homework for him to do, just a few from Writing class and Math. Many of the teachers knew students would either be Living there or coming and going normally to school when Monday came around.

_Seeker Chat Room_

**Randall Henderson: **"Things are going well between me and Courtney. She took me to the pet store to buy me a "lucky cricket" and she wanted to try out his power."

**Andre Harris: **"Oh yeah, how exactly did she test him."

**Randall Henderson: **"She made us walk a street while the streetlight was still green. Can you believe that?"

**Andre Harris: **"Actually I can, did you guys survive? Lol."

**Randal Henderson: **"Barely, we almost got runned over by a semi. I needed to change my boxers when I got home."

**Andre Harris: **"Whoa! To much information buddy. But yeah I would also need to change my boxers if I pissed my self. Change of subject, what do you think of the school principal Randall?"

**Randal Henderson: **"I've never seen her once to be honest. I know that her name is Principal Jasmine, but that's about it. Why, have you seen her?"

**Andre Harris: **"I have. I actually spoke with her. She's Colombian, she's got amazing tits, she has these light green eyes, and she wears this emerald ring. She said the school was built in her name by her old man. Hey! Can you do some research on the school. A week goes by and it never crossed my mind to research our high school."

**Randal Henderson: **"I'm on the case!"

While Andre leaned back on his seat, he got an invitation to chat from Jade and then a second from Sam. But Tori, his "empress" wasn't online or she just didn't feel like talking to him today. He answered both girls invitations and began to chat with them.

**Jade West: **"What's going Andre, how you been for the past three hours. I miss you already."

**Andre Harris: **"Aww, I miss you too Doll Face. So what did your folks say, are they gonna allow you to stay at Esmeralda?"

**Jade West: **"My dad doesn't care, my mother almost cried, I think she did. I don't know, they would allow me if only I promised them I would become a more kinder person when I return for the winter vacation. How about you?"

**Andre Harris: **"Well I still have to tell my folks, and I'm not sure what their gonna say. Hold up I have to answer an invitation from Sam."

**Sam Puckett: **"Hey Andre. so my mother didn't need much convincing to let me go and live in Esmeralda. She actually looked happy. I already have most of my clothes packed in suitcases."

**Andre Harris: **"Sorry to hear your mother doesn't really care. If it helps, I would have cared if you didn't come. I would have been mad. As for me, I still have to tell my parents about the whole moving deal with school. Hold up I have to respond to Randall, he's doing some research for me on Esmeralda High School"

**Randall Henderson: **"Yo I got something Andre, turns out that school only has one site with information on it. And even that site doesn't appear to be sharing very much. It says that it opened up in 1950 under Principal Jasmine's last name. it was the only school in the area outside of Portland to take in both able and disabled students. The school was separated by wings for the safety of the disabled students, nevertheless it was a symbol of unity, acceptance and progress in an era where racism, separation and intolerance was the norm."

**Andre Harris: **"That sounds pretty normal. Oh hold on."

**Sam Puckett: **"I forgot to mention Andre, that my goodie two shoe sister, Melanie is also coming back on Sunday from a boarding school in Olympia. God I hate her, I can't stand her."

**Andre Harris: **"She can't be that bad, what kind of person is she?"

**Sam Puckett: **"She's my mother's favorite daughter. She's all nice, helpful, and considerate. Gross."

**Andre Harris: **"I'm really sorry Sam, I was chatting with Jade and I left her hanging for a good while. I'm going to talk with my folks now. _Jade, I'm going to talk with my parents, I'll be back on later_."

* * *

**Harris Residence, Living Room**

_8:00 [Night]_

After dinner had passed and after dodging his sister from touching him all evening long, Andre brought his mother, father and uncle to their living room to speak with them about his decision to live at Esmeralda. He only hoped that they would all really think about it and give him their honest opinions.

"Mom, Dad… and Henry. I haven't told you yet, but today there was an announcement made from the principal to the whole school. She has asked-"

"She asked that whichever student wanted to stay and live in the school dormitory, to make a decision before Monday comes. She called my cell phone, not the home number. She actually called on Thursday."

Linda caught Andre off guard and wondering why she would wait this long to let him know. Either way there was nothing he could do now except tell them what his decision was and to ask for theirs.

"Well mom, I guess I should have told you earlier about this. Dad you too. I actually decided to stay and live there, I plan on packing up my things and essentials tonight. This is not like college, I'm not paying for anything. I would like to have this experience before going to college. And I want to know if you guys will let me live …at my school."

His parents and uncle were silent for the moment, Andre looked around at his living room waiting for some kind of answer. His uncle scratched his face and burped, his father looked like he was waiting for Andre's mother to speak. And then their was Linda, who was staring at her son intensely. Looking to see if he had any hidden agenda behind wanting to stay. Watching her watching him made Andre begin to feel weak, like she was mentally breaking down his mind's defenses.

"Well I-"

"Shut up Henry! I speak first!" Linda yelled at her husband's brother. "Andre, if your decision has anything to do because you want to do anything with those girlfriends of yours instead of your writing, best you believe that I will go over there and drag your ass out. With that …Andre, you have my blessing."

Linda cracked her knuckles and leaned back on the couch, Andre stood up, walked over to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then quickly sat back on his seat. Andrew was next to speak.

"Andre, if you go, you better make straight A's in every class through and through. None of that B crap, and oh lord if you get even a C in just one class."

"Dad … I promise to bring in the A's, and school's don't go by the letter grading format anymore."

"Don't talk back to your father Andre!" Linda interjected.

"Yes mom." then it was his uncle's turn to speak.

"I don't want to get yelled at by your mother or my brother. Just go and work hard, have fun, and come to my room in a short bit. K Andre." Andre understood the conditions that were put on him and made sure to abide by them, he stood up out of his seat and bowed to his parents and uncle, an action they took as odd but respectful.

* * *

**Backyard**

Andre knew he would get some kind of heat from his parents, not so much from Henry, but still. His sister Keya was outside playing with the neighbor's daughter who was only two years older than her. They were playing tag but with only each other. Andre took a look up at the night sky and saw a few stars which he connected in his field of view. He made a Lotus flower in his mind. He stood and focused on those stars and then, there was a large flash. Almost like a giant camera flash. He stumbled backwards a bit, unsure if what he saw was a UFO or some freak flash.

He looked over at his sister and her friend and saw that they weren't reacting to what he saw. Maybe they couldn't see because they were playing so much. But chasing them, chasing them was a bipedal dinosaur which had green skin, red dots and a mane made of yellow flower pedals. It was Barney! He was real, he was really real. That meant that all those times he got stuff throw at him were all this creature's doing. He slowly backed away and walked inside his home.

* * *

**Second Floor**

_8:00 [Night] _

On his way up to his room, Andre heard his mother sniffling. He walked into her bedroom and saw her with his father. Andrew was holding Linda close to him, Andrew pointed for his son to come inside. When Andre walked in, Andrew walked out. He saw that his mother was crying. There were very few things in this world that could make Andre cry, a few were the death of family member, a broken heart and seeing any of his parents shedding tears. His mother put on a brave face when they were downstairs, but alone with her son, she couldn't bare to think that he would be gone from her for so long.

Andre hugged his mother and kissed her forehead, he wiped tears away from her eyes and knelt down to comfort her. He never saw this scenario coming, he was worried that she would be more mad at him, but words like _"My little boy" _and _"going to miss you" _really tugged at his heart strings.

After comforting his mother and lifting her spirits, he retuned to his bedroom, still with tears in his own eyes. He wiped those last few away and stared out his window. He took a seat on his chair, turned on his computer and logged back on to his account. Waiting for him was a Private message from Tori, it read

New Message

To: Andre Harris

Subject: Come On Over

_Hello Andre, sorry to be sending you a PM so late. I hope you receive it on time to read it. I'm writing this message to ask if you could come over to my place tomorrow. I ask because my mother doesn't believe that the reason I want to stay at Esmeralda is because of you. She wants you to have the same feelings as I do. Can you come over at around five in the evening or earlier? My address is…_

Message End

Andre replied that he would be there, and that his mother and father would allow him to stay and live at Esmeralda.

* * *

**Later That Night**

_10:00 [Night]_

Today was a busy day for Andre, dealing with the girls, dealing with his parents, seeing his little sister's imaginary friend. And above all that, having to deal with the fact that he will be away from home for a while. It was all so heavy, maybe sleeping it off would help. A trip to Tori's home was something he was looking forward to, a small beacon of light before an uncertain future rolled over him and his friends.

Falling into a deep sleep, Andre entered that world where the real and illusions exist without restraint and borders. This dream however, did not have Tori, Jade or even Sam in it.

_[Dream Scene]_

Andre awoke on a grassy patch of ground where there were black and white flowers all around him. There was a light breeze blowing by, the cool air felt good on his face. The sky was like that of a summer morning. He took a look around him and saw nothing but forest. A sea of forest as far as the human eye could see. Andre left his patch of ground and walked on forward to do some exploring. This dream wasn't like others he had in the past. Many of those filled him with fear, many caused him to feel embarrassed about being deaf, but this one was without any malice or illusion.

He walked on a dirt path where trees had holes in them. They were places where squirrels could make their homes. He was compelled to look into the first tree hole he came across, he took a look inside of it and saw a memory of his when he was still in his old high school. He was popular, he had an attractive girlfriend, and his friends. They were always with him. Looking inside that tree hole brought fond memories of a time before his hearing loss fucked up his life.

He stuck his head out and kept walking, in another tree hole down the dirt path he stuck his head inside and saw what was in it. He witnessed all the horrible moments in his life flashing before his eyes. Being heartbroken, losing his hearing completely. Being picked on, becoming less and less enthusiastic about looking forward to the next day of his life. In each and every one of those memories he cried a little, the burden his fears and disability put on his mother and father. Losing faith in love and friendship. But the deeper he looked in those memories, he saw a figure, a glowing white figure near him always. It wasn't an angel, it wasn't anyone he's ever seen before neither.

"_Wait a minute …this is …" _

It all made sense to Andre, each time he felt like giving up. Every moment he felt like there was no moving forward with therapy, he always felt something lifting his spirit up. He pulled his head out of the tree hole and saw that same boy in the painting hanging in Principal Jasmine's office. Next to him Being in this boy's presence, just looking at him Caused Andre to faint and fall into his embracing arms. Who was he, what was he.

"_Andre …My name is Michael, Jasmine's Brother. I'm not here to tell you my story, but to tell you that yours is about to start. I have been with you since you were born, I've watched you grow up, rise and fall. Today you're not standing , but barely on your knees. Andre, when we least expect it, life sets us a challenge to test our courage and willingness to change; at such a moment, there is no point in pretending that nothing has happened or in saying that we are not yet ready. The challenge will not wait, life does not look back. A week is more than enough time for you to decide whether or not to accept your destiny."_

"_What destiny Michael?" _Asked Andre. Michael laid Andre down on the ground, raised his hand which was enveloped in a magnificent white fire and pierced it through his chest.

"_You are destined for great things at my sister's school Andre. Silence is not the only infectious thing out there besides Denial. Giggles can spread from person to person. So can blushing. But the most powerful infectious thing is having a voice, and knowing when to use it. Love all, trust a few, do harm to none." _

Michael became like a blazing white fire and was absorbed by Andre's being. He stood up and saw that his entire body was covered in an overcoat of white fire. Underneath that he had on a three piece suit and tie. He had a long flowing scarf that flickered with fire. White pants and dress shoes with steel plating on the linings, white gloves and a white fedora with headphones completed his _Phonic form_. He was utterly filled with such an intense feeling of power, it was like attaining vast knowledge of everything in the world. But as quickly as this power came, parts to his phonic form quickly left him. First his overcoat, gloves, pants and suit left him, then the white bright glow.

His inherited power shrunk to only a white fire enveloping his right hand. The shock of this power woke him up.

* * *

**Saturday **

_7 September 2013, 3:00 [Afternoon] _

Andre rode with his mother inside her car, they had just finished coming back from the supermarket. They bought vegetables, meats and other goodies. He went with her to the market to only further comfort her about his decision to leave and live in Esmeralda, but to also get a ride to Tori's house. What he went wearing was basically the same thing as his school uniform, except without the button pins. He was a little nervous and had sweaty palms going on, Andre made sure to put on a lot of cologne and body lotion for men on him.

His mother could see just how nervous he was, yet his nervousness was a good sign to her. A guy who can casually visit any girl without so much as displaying some kind of emotion didn't have his heart in it. But one who was genuinely nervous, showed true feelings towards that one person they cared about.

"Mom, you know that I saw Keya's imaginary friend; Barney." Andre said quietly while messing with his shirt.

"Oh, what does he look like?" She answered, "Well he's a six foot bipedal dinosaur, he has green skin, a light colored underbelly. He has red dots all over his body, he has a mane of flower pedal and has claws. Keya imagined her friend with claws. I don't think he's imaginary mom."

"Andre you should be old enough to know the difference between imaginary and real." was her answer to his claim. Andre had a different view.

"I thought I did mom, last night I had this dream about walking through a forest. I stuck my head in tree holes and saw memories from my past. Then this white boy wearing all white, I mean all white clothing shares some wisdom with me. He tells me to love my fellow humans, and to use my voice. I couldn't describe the feeling I got just being in this guy's presence. Is that a normal dream, in your opinion?"

"Sounds like my little boy has a guardian angel watching over him. And it sounds like he gave you more than good advice, you should keep it and act upon it. Maybe with Tori, she seems like a really nice girl son."

Linda followed the direction Andre copied into a piece of paper, the first thirty minutes were spent not knowing where to go or where to turn to. Some streets shared the same name, and asking people for directions wasn't actually very helpful. Most were busy or just straight nasty with Andre and his mother. With luck and determination, Linda found Tori's home, Tori lived in an upper middle class neighborhood in the suburbs of Portland. There were very few families of color here, yes Tori was Latina, but how one acts depends will depend if the neighbors will accept you or reject you.

"Mom, we seriously need to get a GPS. All of that driving around, reversing here and there like headless chickens, we can't have that anymore."

"I agree Andre, let's go meet my future daughter in law."

"Mom sshh… _jeez."_

* * *

**Vega Residence, Portland Oregon **

Linda pressed the front doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door, Andre kept fiddling with his shirt and pant pockets. His wallet chain hung to the side, his shoes were nice and tied and shiny. The front door opened up, Holly Vega, Tori's mother answered.

"Hello, you must be Andre Harris, and this must be your mother right. My name is Holly Vega, Tori Vega's mother. Did you have any trouble getting here? My daughter said she invited you here through email."

"My name is Linda Harris, this is my Son. And we did have a little bit of trouble finding this place. Andre don't you want to say hello?" Linda wanted Andre to speak, but instead he just signed his name.

"Wow, I guessing that was American Sign Language. I already know your name, Andre Harris. My daughter is quite fond of you. Please come in, both of you."

"You'll have to excuse me Mrs. Vega, I got groceries in the car and I have to get them home soon. I'll be back at six to pick you up Andre, play nice and be respectful of the home your in. now give your mother a kiss on the cheek."

Andre did what he had to do, he walked inside of Tori's home and took a seat on the couch. Tori was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't mean he couldn't get to know Tori's mother as well.

"My ASL is a little rusty Andre so you'll have to forgive me if I get some signs wrong. My daughter really has a thing for you, in fact she's so infatuated with you that she wants to live at that private high school just to be near you. What do you think about that?"

**[ASL] **_"I really think your daughter is beautiful, she has a good heart. A good head on her shoulders, and I don't find her infatuation with me to be a real issue. because I like her too. But there's more that I want to share with you. I wasn't born deaf, I went deaf at the age of fifteen, it was a hereditary trait I inherited from my mother's side. But that wasn't the bane of my life, it's what came after. I lost all my friends, my girlfriend, and I think my own parents felt sorry for me. And there's also one last thing you need to know about me- because girls used to bully me more than boys, I became ….All…Allergic to them."_

Holly nodded her head and ate some peanuts that were in a bowl resting on her living room table.

**[ASL] **_"Luckily I'm not allergic to your daughter, as for you. I'm not sure, but I guess if she's nice like you, you must also be too." _

"Well I think it's just terrible hamsters are able to become self aware and establish their own country in Canada. And you said their demanding farmers here in America and Canada to grow corn and lettuce quicker, real terrible. I used to think they were cute when I was a small girl."

Andre was utterly confused, Holly really had no idea what he just signed to her. He took a small pillow next to him and smacked it on his face over and over.

"But Andre …can you talk? Because if you can, I want to hear you tell me that you want to be with me Daughter. And I want you to do it when she comes down…_[Moom!] _yes Tori."

"Did he…come…Yet. _Aandrree!"_ Tori ran down her stairs, almost tripped and jumped on Andre, hugging him and squeezing out almost all of the air in his lungs. "You came a little early but who cares about that! I'm so happy you came here."

Andre hugged Tori back but only slightly, he was in the presence of her mother. Tori too realized that and switched her happy excited demeanor to something more calmer. "I'm sorry about that Andre, I'm really happy you could make it, really."

**[ASL] **_"Anything for you Tori."_

"Well Tori, he's here. And I think he's got something he wants to tell you, Andre."

"Mom I don't think he can speak, I've never heard him speak befo-" Andre took Tori's hand and lowered his head. Tori's heart began to beat faster, and Andre knew that, he could feel it through his hand.

Andre just kept remembering what Michael had shared with him in his dream last night, _use your voice, there is nothing more powerful._ Andre then broke his most personal cardinal rule, don't speak to anyone else besides your family. He in took a lot of air and then exhaled it out.

"_..Tori…" _that one word, her name, Surprised Tori. Her eyes grew wide, as she heard Andre speak.

"_Tori, I…I want you to come…to Esmeralda with me. I like you…I really do."_

"Andre …I've never heard you speak, not once." Andre turned his head, feeling embarrassed. "why would you wait this long, why didn't you speak to me or the others."

**[ASL] **_"Because I was embarrassed, I'm still going to therapy for it. It's part of my psychological fears. If I begin to talk, then …then." _

Andre signed nothing back and Tori didn't push the issue anymore, Holly saw that speaking was tough for Andre. she had to say something.

"Ok Andre, Tori, I'll think about it. Before your mother gets here, I'll give you both an answer after i thought about it." Holly walked up to her room, leaving Andre and Tori alone in the living room. Andre took his hearing aid off and rubbed his eyes. Was he crying? Did he want to cry, or were his eyes just itchy. Tori moved closer to Andre, he took notice and smiled softly while still rubbing his eyes. He stopped and placed his hearing aid back on his ear. He looked over at Tori who was resting her head on the couch, just looking at him.

Something about her eyes, no one else's, had some odd quasi calming effect on him. Almost like looking at a female version of Michael, the boy in his dream.

**[ASL] **_"What Tori?"_

"Nothing, I just like looking at you Andre. I'm sorry how I acted the first few days with you, I know I should have more self control."

**[ASL] **_"Don't apologize for being yourself Tori, I wouldn't want you being anything else but yourself. And besides, I like…love your hugs." _

Tori blushed hard, Andre took note of those perfect cheekbones of hers. They were cute. They closed the distance and smooched, he hasn't gotten the chance to kiss Tori like this. It was unrestrained, unasked for and none of the girls were here to mess this up. Tori ran her fingers through his dreads which felt new to Tori. either way, his hair wasn't what was exciting her, it was his slippery curious tongue exploring the space between her teeth.

Andre's little voice inside his head told him this was ok, but anything further could have him kicked out of her home. Tori had no little voice in her head, her hand which for the moment was on his face, slowly went down from his chest, hands and finally down to his bulge. Andre pulled away, covered his crotch area and blinked at her, shocked.

"_Oopsy _…I'm still working on my self control. Now come back here …Andre, please come back here."

Andre tapped on his laps and scooted over a little bit over to her, Tori grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him over to her where they fell back on the couch.

* * *

**Holly Vega's Bedroom**

_3:30 [Afternoon]_

Holly Vega was up in her room talking on her cell phone with her husband who lived in Los Angeles. The decision to let her daughter go and live at a private school was not only her own, but also her husband's to make.

"_I know, but she screamed at me and almost hit me. That's never been like her, ever. And all because she wants to stay near this boy named Andre, I don't know what so special about him for her to act so out of whack. He's seems like a nice boy, his mother appears nice too… I know, that's why I wanted to tell you if it would be ok with you if our little Tori went off to live at her high school. I've seen it and it looks beautiful, plenty of security and …oh …oh really?" _

Holly sat on her bed and listened to what her husband was telling her, she opened up her closet and began to pull out some clothes.

"_Wow I knew she wanted to come back home, but I had no idea it was …I know you're busy with the LAPD honey. Ok ok, I know I'm going over to the airport right now. Call me and tell me what you think about letting Tori go. Ok …talk to you later. Ciao."_

Holly changed out of her clothes and put on new ones, she grabbed her coast and her car keys. She went downstairs to find Tori. Neither Tori or Andre were in the living room, she checked the kitchen, bathrooms, basement. But they weren't there. She was freaking out, what if Andre took her daughter, her sweet little pure daughter. She went into the backyard and exhaled a sigh of relief. Tori was on their swing set, being pushed by Andre.

"Uh Tori, sweetie."

"Yes mom, what is it."

"I have to go to the airport and pick up your sister, she just got back from L.A and wanted me to pick her up."

Andre stopped pushing Tori and wondered about Tori's sister, who could she be, what did she look like.

"Trina's coming over to visit right? Not to stay for like a long time." Tori asked.

"The principal of your school called Your dad about the school you were in and told him about the decision to allow the students to live there. Your sister heard about the school and wants to attend it with you. Your father called the principal and asked if Trina could get in, she allowed It and now …now you'll be attending, I mean living with your sister …at school. Look can you look after the house, I'll be home as soon as I can."

Holly left her home in the care and guard of her daughter and Andre. Tori went quiet, Andre wondered why.

* * *

**Backyard **

_4:00 [Evening]_

**[ASL] **_"What happened back there with your mom Tori, she says your sister is coming over and you make this odd look. It's like you don't like your sister. Is everything ok with you and Trina?"_

Tori slowly swung on her swing and looked at her feet, she took a pause before replying to Andre's question. While she looked at her feet and swung quietly, Andre caught something in the corner of his eye. Tori's backyard was wide. It had a cooking grill, several trees, a garden of flowers but with no flowers and garden gnomes. Andre looked at the empty flower garden and saw a white rose. He went over to pick it up, but before he did, he saw a white flash like last night. He rubbed his eyes and saw one of the garden gnomes come to life and pick the white rose from the empty garden. He handed it to Andre and signed to him.

**[ASL] **_"Put this in her hair and Just ask her if she misses her Sister." _Andre took the white rose from the gnome and walked back over to Tori. He looked over once more to the garden and saw that the gnome was back to being inanimate but had moved from it's original spot. Creepy.

Andre stopped Tori's swing set from swinging and placed the white flower in her hair, then signed to her if she missed Trina.

"We grew up and were raised together when our parents were living together in Los Angeles. What I failed to mention to you in the computer room was that I left with my mother from L.A because my father …was going through a phase at that time. He hit my mother many times before, not to the point of wanting to kill her. But I couldn't stand it, I wanted to leave with my mother. I hated my Father, and I still hate him. But I also felt terrible. One because he seemed to favor Trina more than me, and because I also left my sister with him. I don't know why she didn't fear him like I did, but I always feared for her well being if he was around. Who do you got to for help when your dad's a cop."

Andre knelt down on one leg before her, continuing to listen to her.

"Before we left, My sister wanted to become a singer, she was happy, kind and a little on the wild side. But no matter how she acted, or what crazy prank she had in store for me, I still loved her. And now she's gonna come over, how can I face her after leaving her, spending two years alone with HIM."

Andre helped her out of her swing and spoke to her, this time out of his own choice.

"_Tori…" _Tori looked into his eyes at the sound of hearing her own name coming from his mouth. _"If you …love her that …much. Then I'm sure… a sister like her. Will reciprocate…those same feelings…back."_

"You have such a lovely voice Andre you know that. Hey Andre, make me a promise."

**[ASL] **_"What is it Tori?"_

"_Promise never to speak to any other girl besides me, please." _Tori had this strange look to her, was she maybe a little crazy or just worried. _"You already kissed Jade and Sam, and who else knows what new girl might want to get her claws into you. At least knowing what you sound like will be my special gift from you to me."_

**[ASL] **_"Ok Tori…I promise." _Tori blushed and jumped Andre.

* * *

**Vega Residence, Dining Room **

_5:00 [Evening]_

Pulling into the driveway, Holly Vega came back from the airport with Trina Vega. The drive back here was odd for Holly, the daughter she raised alongside her sister was not the girl she knew to be a wild child. Instead of wearing a tight bright colored shirt that would accentuate the shape of her body and breasts, Trina wore an old green shirt with the letters U. F.O on the center. Instead of skinny jeans to show off that nice butt of hers, she went with old gray sweatpants. And for shoes, well black and white chucks was her thing. When before it were pumps.

"Trina, Your sister has company, so I want you to be respectful. And try not to freak her out with your new …hobby and look."

"I'm chill mom, don't worry about me. Besides I've missed my little sister." Trina stepped out of the car and pulled out her suitcases and other bags. She placed something on her face and continued for the door. Inside, she walked past the living room and dining room. But she stopped and walked back to look at the person sitting at the dining room table.

Andre looked over at the opening of the dining room and saw a girl with black and blonde hair in a green shirt, gray sweat pants and wearing chuck taylors. She also had something on, she had night vision goggles on. She zoomed in the view on Andre's face. Andre had a spoon and fork in each hand. Trina moved in closer and touched his face.

"_Who are you…strange boy…have you come to rob my mother and sister. Are you an alien maybe, what star system did you come from." _Trina asked him, Andre was lost but wanted to laugh. Tori came into the dinning room with two plates of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Andre I made us some food …Hey who the hell are you!? How did you get in here …Wait you're" Trina pulled the goggles off her head and turned around. "Aw Baby sis you got so taller, and your boobs, well…they stayed the same size the last time I seen them."

Tori dropped the plates of spaghetti she was holding and hugged her older sister. Andre watched the tender display of sisters reunited, he decided to give the sisters some private time and went out into the backyard. Out there he took a seat under a tree, he pulled out his wallet and opened it. He took a look at the pictures he had, one was of his entire family, then of his little sister with Barney next to her. Of course then he though he was still imaginary. The last few three pictures were ones he took of himself. One of him sitting alone on a park bench, the second of him looking up a night sky and the last one sitting on a statue which was corroded away from acid rain.

That was the old Andre, Mr. lonely was no longer who he was.

"Andre!….andre where did you go!? Oh never mind I found him." Tori came out into the backyard and helped Andre up to his feet. "I want to introduce you to my sister."

The duo walked back inside where Trina and Holly were waiting in the living room. Andre walked in, dusting his backside as he did. Tori helped him with that too.

"Andre this is my Older sister, Trina Vega. I already told her that you don't speak so feel free to use sign language. She's learned some from…her new sci-fi friends back in Los Angeles."

**[ASL] **_"It's really nice to Meet you Trina Vega my name is Andre Harris, how was your trip back to Portland."_

"My trip was good Andre, as for my name, it's full name is Trina Ramirez Vega, but just call me, I mean sign…just use Trina. Look strong man, mind giving me a hand with my bags, I got lot of them." Andre didn't mind, he walked outside their home and helped Holly take out large suitcases from the trunk of the car.

* * *

**Vega Residence, Trina's Bedroom**

Boy were the suitcases and bags heavy. But at least there was no reason for Trina to unpack when Andre brought her bags up to her room, since in only two days she would be leaving for Esmeralda High school with Tori. When he brought up and placed the last of her bags and suitcases down in her bedroom, he lifted himself up and stretch out his back. A few bones popped back into place.

"Oh yeah sorry my bags are so heavy Andy, can I call you Andy?"

**[ASL] **_"uumm…ok" _

"Cool, sorry their so heavy. There's ghost hunting equipment in there. I took up a new hobby after my sister left me with my dad. Hey do you believe in UFOs and Aliens and even elementals Andy."

What she was saying would have branded her as a crazy believer in the unseen and unknown, but after seeing his little sister's imaginary friend, and those gnomes move and sign to him- he was probably as crazy as she was. Maybe even more.

**[ASL] **_"I do believe in those things Trina. I mean were only 7 billion people on a floating rock in space, located on one of our galaxy's arm; and nobody out there even visits? Weird huh."_

"I know that's exactly what I asked myself one night looking up at the stars. That's why I bought a book on the theory of ancient aliens, visitors who came down to earth during man's early days and helped him with culture, building and…"

Andre took a good look at Tori's sister and relaxed himself, she was cute, very cute actually. But what was amazing was how comfortable she was in her belief in the unknown, she was very passionate and open minded. What was she really like before Tori left, perhaps it was not his window to look through at the moment.

"Damn I know I'm leaving again in two days, hey Andre do you go to the same school as my sister?"

**[ASL] **_"Yeah, she hangs out with me a lot. Along with two other girls… and a boy… with his own girlfriend. It's like our own little gang. Except we're not a real gang. The school is called Esmeralda High School, it's separated by two wings. The west wing where I guess you can call a 'real high school" would look like. Then there's the east wing, where me and Tori go to for classes and lunch and gym. The clothes I'm wearing is actually the uniform for boys."_

"It's black and white? Well I guess it's makes sense to split black and white, forever opposing forces. Dark and light, life and death, hate and love. By the way what's it like in the east wing?"

**[ASL] **_"Its for students with disabilities. The blind, deaf, the mute, students in wheel chairs and a few others conditions. It's quiet most of the time, but can get rowdy at times. You might be placed in the west wing of the school I think, you might be more comfortable there, I'm not sure but I think."_

"Nope, wherever my sister goes, I go. And if she likes hanging out with you, then you're gonna have to make some room in you're little gang for me." Andre was about to sign something more to her, but Tori came into Trina's empty room and dragged him out of there.

"Ok Andre, you already got to know my sister. Come, I want to show you my bedroom." Trina raised her eyebrow, checked one of her bags and pulled out a pair of black glasses with brighs LED lights on the backside of the lenses. They looked more like rave shades at first. She walked out of her room and viewed Andre and Tori walking down the hallway. Trina could see a white misty aura surrounding Andre, focusing harder on it, Trina saw this white misty aura take the form of a person, a teenage boy. It turned and pointed his finger at her, the LED lights in her glasses died, cutting off it's function to see the unseen.

"_Damn!…oh crap I gotta take notes of this. Note 1, don't ever leave Andre's side. Note 2, find out what was that hovering all over him. Note 3. Leave his side for bathroom breaks, lunch, and other girl matters." _Trina slowly made her way back into her room and closed her door.

* * *

**[Author's Speed Card]**

_6:00 [Evening]_

Speaking with Tori about the other girls in his harem, Tori wanted to know what his true feelings were towards them, Andre pleaded with her to change the subject. Tori did, but then began to rough house with Andre, he was careful not to be overly rough with her. But when she bit his ear, he fell on the floor and kicked wildly. He so wanted to scream, badly. He pulled Tori off of him and left her bedroom. He crashed into Trina who was carryign a large stuffed animal version of E.T from the film by Spielberg.

Trina brought all the way from L.A for Tori. He walked downstairs and collected himself in the living room, it was there where Holly sat down next to him and gave him a message before letting her daughters go.

"_It's going to be difficult being alone here at home, but I know my daughters, Tori especially is going to be in safe hands. That's why I'm trusting you on protecting my daughters, please keep them safe. My Tori told me what you did for her on her first day, and what you did for your other friend, Randall was it? Please just tell me you'll keep her safe." _

"_I will keep her safe …Mrs. Vega. I promise." _Andre told her, using his voice. Holly hugged him, and kissed his forehead. Trina came downstairs with Tori to hand Andre a you flying saucer. It was one of those with a dome on both the top and bottom. She also handed him a radio that controlled it. The vegas surrounded Andre and gave him one large hug. Not long after that did the doorbell ring and Andre had to leave with his mother.

"So Andre, who was that other chick. The one with the brown and blonde hair?" Linda asked.

"Oh, that was Trina Vega. Tori's older sister …hey wait a second…" Andre began to scratch his arms and took off his shirts. It was hives! He was allergic to Trina!

"Wow…I guess you're allergic to Trina Andre. Come on I got some anti itch ointment in the car." Andre hurried to the car and began to frantically search for the ointment. Linda took her time walking to the car. Andre knew she was doing that to make him mad, but it was all out of love. They took off and headed back home where dinner was waiting for both of them.

* * *

**(!)** _"Now that both the parents of Andre and the vega sisters have allowed them to live at Esmeralda, Trina jumps into Andre's Harem but only to keep an eye on him. _This is the first chapter to not have all the parts of the script I written for it, and it probably won't be the last _"_

**Next Chapter: Speaking of Andre and Melanie **


	8. Chapter 8: Speaking of Andre and Melanie

**Disclaimer: **"Characters belonging to Dan Schneider, Danny Gordon, Gert Verlhulst, Scott Fellows and Hans Bourlon include characters from their T.V shows _Victorious_, _Icarly, True Jackson VP, Big Time Rush and House of Anubis_. Places and other non Program Creators characters are creations of my own. This is a crossover between many Nickelodeon Television shows, but Victorious and Icarly are the shows with the main characters. The Story will take a more supernatural turn."

**(!)** _"After coming back from Tori's place, Andre is called upon by Sam to help her with her sister who has come back from her own private boarding school in Olympia Washington. Melanie is more than just Sam's Twin sisters, she is Andre's personal Allegra."_

**Author's Note: **_My other chapters were to long, so I decided to cut down to a minimum to at least 5k words instead of 6 or 7." _

* * *

**Chapter 8: Speaking of Andre and Melanie**

**Saturday **

_7 September 2013, 7:00 [Night]_

**Harris Residence, Portland Oregon **

Andre was itching all over his body. Trina might have been an attractive girl, but she was one of those girls that Andre feared from his past. But from what he learned from Tori, Trina was a very rambunctious girl in the past, and some of that was still on her skin. Linda came into her son's room with the anti itch cream and began to rub some on Andre's back, arms and chest. The rest of his hives went below his pants, Andre would take care of those.

"I've been letting my guard down more often mom, I think its because I made so many "girl friends" many of them didn't make my hives flare up. Guess Trina was there to remind me I still have my fears. But it was strange, she was very laid back, nothing like a bully."

"Well your home now, and with me. _You know you're home is always here Andre, especially me. Don't forget that." _

Andre knew the double meaning his mother was trying to pass on, still he wasn't going to be dissuaded with one of her old guilt trip techniques. When his mother left his room, Andre stepped out of his clothes to place the anti itch ointment around his groin and butt cheeks. He changed out of his old boxers and stepped into a new pair. He walked into the bathroom and washed his face. With the dirt of today off him, he sat by his computer desk to check his email.

"_I got one from…Sam? Let's see what she's got on her mind." _

[New Message]

To: Andre Harris

Subject: Sister Issues

_What's up Andre, can you do me a favor. I told you on Friday that my sister was coming over tomorrow. Turns out she's here to stay and I need help making her feel welcomed. Mind coming over to my place so we can pick her up from the airport with my mother? My mom wants me and Mel to spend some time together, if I don't I'll never hear the end of it until we leave for school Monday. She's expected to arrive at 10 in the morning tomorrow. Hope to get an answer from you soon, my address is…. XOXO" _

[Message End]

"_Guess I'm needed after all, I'm still useful_…Hey Mom! _[What!?] _Can you drive me over to another friend's house, like really early. _[What time!]_ I need to get their around Ten in the morning."

"I can drive you Andre." shouted Henry from downstairs.

"Can someone else drive me, Dad how about you!?"

"Ask your mom son."

"Fine Henry, you can take me. _[Yes!]_"

It was settled then, Uncle Henry would take Andre to Sam's place tomorrow. Andre responded back on the message with _"See you tomorrow Princess Puckett." _and sent the reply. He walked into his bathroom, grabbed a towel and took a shower.

* * *

**Sunday **

_8 September 2013, 9:00 [Morning]_

**On The Road**

Andre got up really early the next morning, seven o clock to be exact. He got online to chat with Sam who was also online at the same time as he was. They chatted about where Sam wanted to go after they brought Melanie back to their home. Sam was thinking an Arcade, a Park and back home. But Andre figured Melanie would be hungry when she got back home. He suggested a restaurant first.

Andre hurried and took a shower, washed himself with a lot of body wash and sprayed a lot of cologne on himself when he out and searched for the right clothes to wear. Some dark jeans with black dress shoes and a black button up short sleeve shirt should do just fine. He grabbed his house keys, his wallet and made sure his shoe laces were tied extra tight. He took one more look at himself in his closet mirror, then headed downstairs to wait inside his uncle's car.

Uncle Henry came out eating a piece of toast and holding on to a coffee mug. He stepped inside his car and told Andre to hold his mug for him.

"I don't see how anyone can like coffee, especially if there's no milk in it. What is this? Black coffee?"

"Alright my tie's fixed, give me my mug back. Alright Nephew your ready? Let's go pay your girlfriend, correction, you're white snow bunny of a girlfriend a visit."

"Don't call her a snow bunny Henry, this isn't the seventies for such terms."

"Andre, that's urban for a white girl who hangs around a lot with black folks like us. And that term is actually very modern, not old. I'm not that old, _your dad is maybe. Don't tell him I said that."_

Andre listened to his music on his Ipod while his Uncle followed the directions Andre printed out from Seeker Maps early in the morning. Andre's hands became sweaty, his breathing picked up when his uncle stopped by a house resembling the image he saw on his Seeker Maps when he went to street view. It was Sam's house, and waiting outside was Sam herself, Grand Princess of his Harem.

* * *

**Puckett Residence/ On The Road**

_9:50 [Morning]_

Andre stepped out of the car and stuck with what Tori established a few days ago, greetings between Harem leader and the girls. Andre wouldn't feel right if he was always getting bowed at and he couldn't return it, the way he saw it; a greeting should be met with a greeting. He placed both hands behind his back, and bowed a bit. Sam wanted to do this quick, for fear her mother might see her from a window. She curtsied for Andre, and just in time before his uncle came out of the car.

Uncle Henry came from around the car and went to introduce himself to Sam, Andre stepped out of the way and saw his uncle shake hands with Sam, but over at the front door of her home, Sam's mother stood. She watched her daughter, himself and his uncle. She came right over to meet them both.

"Aw you must be this beautiful girl's mother. My name is Henry Harris, it's a fine pleasure to meet you miss…"

"Call me Pam. You must be Andre Harris, my…daughter here…is quite fond of you."

**[ASL] **"It's nice to meet you Miss Puckett."

"What was that just now?" Pam asked Henry.

"Oh, that was American sign language Pam. My nephew here has a little trouble speaking, he went deaf at the tender age of fifteen, so he has to wear a hearing aid to help him listen."

Andre elbowed his uncle for using the word "tender" like he was still young. Uncle patted his nephew's head and smiled.

"Oh, well Andre would you like to come inside. Oh Crap! Actually we're ready to leave, ok you two inside the car now. It was nice meeting you Henry."

"Anytime Pam, Andre, Mom will be here to pick you up at four o clock. Later nephew."

While Henry took off, Pam got in her car with Sam and Andre in the Back. She started up the car and turned on the radio. Andre pulled out a small notepad from his pockets and a pen. Since Sam was still having trouble understanding American Sign Language, simple writing should suffice.

"_So what's up with you Sam. Ready to see your sister?" _he wrote.

Sam took his note pad and replied, _"Not really. But she is my mom's favorite daughter, so I have no choice but to go. I really missed you, oh and sorry if I creeped you out with the whole Jade thing in the computer room."_

"_Honesty and kindness are the sound and language the deaf can hear and the blind can see. Like I wrote before, I'm not one to judge anyone, absolutely anyone." _Andre took a hold of Sam's hand and gripped it tightly, she turned her head to her own window and blushed softly.

Pam watched the two holding hands and chuckle on their own in her rear view mirror. What kind of magic was Andre pulling on Sam. Pam shrugged her shoulders and continued focusing on the road. The way she saw it, if Andre could keep her daughter's attention on guys instead of girls, he was ok.

* * *

**Portland International Airport **

_10:30 [Morning]_

They were a little late, but The team arrived in the nick of time. Melanie was just coming out of the building with her luggage when Pam spotted her. She stopped her car, pulled her car keys out and grabbed Melanie and picked her up.

"Melanie! My god it's been so long. How's my little angel been, tell me."

"Aaw I missed you too mommy. Oh no, what are those around your eyes." she asked in a child like voice.

"What? Where Melanie?" Melanie moved her hands across the back of her mother's head and pulled out a small pot with flowers in them.

"Looks like my little angel traded her wings and halo for a magic wand."

"Aw mom…c'mon, I'm not little anymore."

Andre stepped out of the car after Sam did, he watched from the back the strong bond Pam and Melanie had. He saw nothing like that between her and Sam when he went over to their home. The way Pam showered Melanie with kisses, hugs and stroked her hair was reminiscence of how his mother treated him after becoming deaf. But there was something else here in the picture, Sam. She looked so lonely, she's probably never received any of that kind of attention.

Andre felt heavy in his chest, he placed his right hand on it as If to stop something from bursting out. He saw Sam, and knew she was wishing she could be her sister right now. She was Alone, she lived alongside with loneliness - much like he did. And that pain…he knew so well, his eyes became watery, he had to stop himself from crying.

Like an instant reply to his sorrow filled heart, Andre saw that same white powerful flash. But this time it was his hand that was the source, and it was on fire! the fire was white and burned like a torch. Andre felt no heat from it and by the looks of it, no one else saw it. He looked around and tried waving his hand around. Was he the only one who could see this flame? Was he dreaming? Or was he making himself look like an idiot moving and waving his hand to put out an imaginary fire covering his hand.

"Andre…yo Andre, up here." said an odd strange voice. Andre looked up at a billboard and saw the image of a car insurance logo changed into Michael, it was the boy in his dream.

"Here take this [throws a white rose to him] Don't worry about what has been done, concentrate on what needs to be done." Somehow, Andre understood very well what his new spiritual buddy meant by that.

Andre wiped the tears almost about to fall from his eyes, gathered air into his lungs and walked confidently over to Sam. He tapped her shoulder, she turned, he place the white rose in her hair, just as he did for Tori. Sam blushed and winked at him, he didn't care how he felt, if she felt better; so would he.

Pam placed Melanie back down so sisters could reunite, Melanie went over to Sam with open arms. Sam, reluctantly went over and gave her sister a hug. It was weak, definitely not what Melanie wanted.

"What kind of hug was that? You hugging grandma…_god rest her soul_. It's me, your sister Melanie Sam. Stop being such a grouch and HUG ME!"

"Oh god it burns! It burns!" Sam cried out mockingly. Andre hanged back and watched, When Melanie was done torturing her sister. Her gaze went to Andre who was gazing up at the sky and chuckling.

"Hey…you Andre? my sister's first Male crush."

**[ASL] **"Hello Melanie, it's really nice to meet you. My name is Andre Harris, and I guess I am your sister's first crush."

"Oh I'm really sorry, I forgot that my sister said you couldn't speak and that you wore a hearing aid. Good thing I studied ASL. Don't worry about me not understanding anything you sign to me, unlike my sister here, I do love to learn new things from people and from books and from everything really."

**[ASL] **"That's good to know, I'll keep that in mind Melanie." Everyone jumped into the car and headed back home. Melanie took the passenger seat while Sam and Andre took the back seat just like when they got here.

While on the road back to Sam's home, Andre got a text message from Jade. He and her did more sharing online than the other girls did with him, he already gave her his number, but she hasn't called him yet. The text read

_**Text Message:**_

"_Do you wanna come over today and hang out with me?" _he was going to feel bad about sending his reply, but it was better to be honest than to lie.

"_I'm with Sam and her mother right now, plus her twin sister. I promised her I stick with her today, but don't feel sad, Monday I'm all yours, k?"_

"_I'm gonna hold you up to that Andre, I mean it." _

"_Wow…what the hell am I putting myself into. I'm needed here and there like crazy, I don't know how committed players can juggle multiple girls. My head hurts, I'm hungry." _he thought, but without him noticing Melanie was staring at him, Hard.

When he finally noticed Melanie, he jumped up a bit from his seat and placed his hand on his chest. "Did I scare you Andre?"

**[ASL] **_"Just a little, only a little." _

"Leave him alone Mel, can't you see he was texting. By the way who were you texting Andre?"

Andre looked at Sam who looked worried, then at Melanie who was giggling, and Pam was also staring at him from the rear view mirror. He was cornered, what should he do? What could he do.

**[ASL] **_"I really do hope this is a Klondike commercial that I'm in." _The only person to get that was Melanie.

* * *

**Puckett Residence **

_12:30 [Noon]_

The entire Puckett family had finally arrived home, much to Andre's relief. He helped Melanie with her bags and suitcases. He figured she would have a lot of luggage, seeing as she was a girl and all. But who wouldn't come with all their stuff if they came back from a private boarding school. Sam helped Andre pull Melanie's suitcases into the house and up the stairs.

They were heavy but nothing Andre couldn't do if he went quickly. On her way upstairs to her bedroom, Melanie took a turn to Sam's bedroom. Sam, who was right behind her sister, let the suitcase handle go and chased after her. Andre grabbed the falling suitcase despite handling three already.

"Where are you going Mel!?"

"_Nowhere…" _Melanie grabbed Sam's door knob and turned it, she pushed the door open and saw Sam's suitcases and other luggage all placed in one corner of the room.

"Where are you going? I don't think the school year is over for you, and you've never been the one to like going on vacation."

"It's not vacation Melanie, I' going to live at my…private boarding school. Just like you did."

"Oh yeah what's it called, this private boarding school of yours?" While sisters spoke Andre managed to get to the top of the stairs. He was tired, it was just like running track.

**[ASL] **_"Where do you want these Bags…Mel…anie. Sorry…Tired." _

Sam went over and helped Andre with the bags, "Stop talking and help him with your stuff Mel."

Melanie helped with taking her belongings to her room, but as soon as all of those were in there, she went to Andre who asks for some water from Pam. She asks in sign language what school her sister goes to.

**[ASL] **_"Me and her go to this Ok school called Esmeralda, it's named after this really hot Colombian chick…wait, why do wanna…."_

Melanie tugged on Andre's cheek and went to her mother to ask if she could go to the same school as her sister, Sam came into the kitchen where Andre was at and shrugged his shoulders.

Things were getting heated between the Puckett sisters and mother, he left their home and waited outside at the front Porch. What on earth was he thinking when he agreed to this, that was just it, he wasn't thinking. Or maybe he was, either way he never knew this family would be so…split. But was it really any different from his own, or Tori's?

Sam and Melanie came out the front door after a few minutes and grabbed Andre by his arms, they waved goodbye to their mother and said they would be back in a little while.

**[ASL] **_"What happened inside there Mel?"_

"Oh nothing, just that I asked my mother to give your school a call. From what my mother saw from the outside, she said It looked more fancy than the school I came from. I decided that i want to attend that school."

**[ASL] **_"But you already came back from one school, you can't just get into another one. What about your mother? Don't you want to spend time with her?"_

"My mom will be ok, besides I like education. I like being around other students, the classrooms, the teachers…"

"_Oh god if she gets in…throw her in the West wing_. Well even if you get in, you'll probably be all alone to start with. Ha ha. Do you know what kind of things go on inside that school?" Sam really hoped Melanie would be as far away from her as possible when she got there.

"Obviously I don't, but since I have two people that go there. Mind if I ask a few questions?" wondered Melanie, but Sam wasn't going to have any of it.

"NO and Andre isn't going to answer any of your questions either." Sam jumped on Andre's back and demanded he run until ordered to stop. Without his hands to speak, Andre had no choice but to listen. He ran further down the street, where they came upon the shopping district of their community.

* * *

**Rays Restaurant **

_1:30 _[Afternoon]

The trio walked inside an Italian restaurant where they took their seats at a table near a window. A waiter came out from the back with three menus and handed them to the teens.

"Welcome to Rays restaurant, please scroll through our dishes on our menus and tell me what you would like today." asked the waiter, his name tag read Vincenzo.

Andre went with a philly cheese steak, a cannoli and a can of fruit punch. Sam went with some spaghetti and meatballs, a slice of Italian cream cake and some lasagna.

Melanie just ordered some Lasagna and a bottle of orange juice. Vincenzo took the menus and went back into the kitchen. Melanie placed her hands on her face and stared at Andre. she began to sign to him, Sam turned his face so he could face her and not look at her sister. Melanie would have to work harder to get his attention.

"Andre can I ask you something, has my sister ever shown any interest in girls more than on guys?"

Andre went stiff, his mind raced to the moment when Jade and Sam were sucking face in the computer room. His face muscles formed a weak smile, his dark skin covered much of his blush but his facial expression was enough for Melanie to get her answer.

"How about you just shut up Melanie." Sam warned her.

"Andre did you know that I once caught Sam masturbating to play-"

Andre slammed his fists on the table they were sitting at, It cut Melanie's dialogue short. He knew talking about this kind of stuff made Sam uncomfortable. So he decided he would some questions. Plus speaking about girls masturbating would only rush his blood somewhere else other than into his head.

**[ASL] **_"Tell me Melanie, where did you stay at. Are you like done with high school?" _

"I'm actually done with high school, I was born with like a really high IQ level. Guess that means I'm sort of a genius. My sister could have gotten into my school if she studied a little harder."

"Studying had nothing to do with it, it was a private high school which mom had to pay to get you in there. And the only reason why you wanted to get in was because of the hot guys who went there. That IQ you mentioned, just Hormones speaking."

"_So mean_…oh look here comes our food." Vincenzo the waiter came out with all of their food and placed them on their table. Melanie ate her lasagna in peace and watched her sister feed a meatball to Andre. He chewed his food and took a sip from his can of fruit punch. Melanie observed how he drank, from the muscles in his throat, to him scratching the side of his neck. That gave her an idea, she stabbed a piece of her lasagna wit her fork, lifted it up and offered it to Andre.

"Go on Andre…take a piece of my lasagna and chew on it."

Andre swallowed his watered down meatball and raised an eyebrow.

"Go on Andre, take it, don't be shy."

"Chew on your own Lasagna Mel!"

"I wasn't talking to you miss Grouch, Andre come here and take it before it gets cold." Andre had to turn her down, but Melanie got up from her chair and walked over to him. Sam held her sister back, But Melanie was persistent with her need to get to Andre. he moved out of his seat and took off running into the restroom, Melanie followed. He closed the door, but still she banged on it.

"_Andre don't be mean to me, I get enough of that from my sister. Why are you giving all the attention to her. We're twins if you can't see. Now open the door."_

* * *

**Dragon Centennial Park**

_2:30 [Afternoon]_

When the fun at Ray' restaurant died down, The teens had their food wrapped in aluminum foil and left, management didn't want a bunch of rowdy teens disturbing the other patrons. Sam was carried by Andre all the way to a local Park which didn't get a lot of visitors, it got a lot though when the city celebrated the legend around the park.

The legend of a Dragon that came from China during the age of dynasties. It was the first and only dragon of its kind to settle somewhere outside of Asia. In the spot it chose as it's home, it would also die at the end of it's 100th years of living. The dragon's body which was absorbed by the earth beneath it, transformed all of nature in the area. From the trees, to the flowers and even the stones were all shaped like wings, dragon heads and claws.

If someone came to the park every ten years and made a wish to the centerpiece of the Park, The Dragon Tree. The wish or request would be fulfilled, but as with any form of magic, only one wish per believer.

Andre sat next to Sam on a park bench with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Sam rested her head on his and held on to his hand, in her other hand she had her food which was still warm and wrapped in aluminum foil. Andre could smell the conditioner in her hair and it was intoxicating. Something about it made him feel strange, inside. Sam placed her food to the side, got out of her seat and Royal curtsied for Andre. what was she doing, only Tori did that.

"_Is it ok if we…Kiss Andre? I understand if you don't want to because my sister is here." _Andre took a look and saw Melanie standing before the dragon tree, it looked like she was talking to it. Andre took Sam's hand, lifted her up and kissed her.

Over by the dragon tree, Melanie plucked out a unique rose growing from the dragon tree's branches. It's outer petals were green while it's inner ones were orange. The center was yellow. She placed it in her hair and took a look over at where her sister was at. She was sucking face with Andre, he showed a lot of restraint not feeling her up in public, but Sam was not about restraint. She ran her fingers in his hair, kissed him on his neck and did a little squeeze on his bulge.

Melanie chuckled and faced the tree, she placed her hand on it's trunk and then touched her lips. Sam and Andre separated lips when Melanie came back. They left the park and returned back home, but on their way out of the park, an older couple came along. The older woman's exposed arms bumped into Andre's hand. Contact with her caused Andre to break out in hives almost immediately.

He wanted to scream, but if he did that he would end up exposing himself as a big fraud. He scratched himself all over, It was then that Melanie took a hold of his hand to stop himself from opening up those hives.

"Stop! If you keep scratching yourself like that, you're gonna end up in the emergency ward of a hospital."

Andre's itching had stopped, his hives which he could feel over his shirt when he pressed hard enough, were decreasing in size. Just when Melanie touched him, his allergic reaction to the "queen bees" was relieved.

**[ASL] **_"Melanie…my hives are gone. The itching, it's gone!" _he grabbed her by her underarms and lifted her up, he twirled her around as if he was her sister or anything close to that.

"_I don't know what it is, but I think I found my cure, or at least my own personal antihistamine. She's my allegra!" _he thought to himself.

* * *

**Puckett Residence **

_3:30 [Evening]_

Back home, Sam and Andre learned from Pam that Melanie would be attending Esmeralda high school. It was odd, she already completed her high school years, and now she would be doing four more years. Andre could tell that Melanie coming over to Esmeralda bothered her, infuriated her. Andre held on to Sam's hand when Pam told them about Melanie joining them. He felt her squeezing his hand tighter and tighter. He came here to support her, and support her he did.

Before leaving, Andre wrote a note for Sam and handed it to her. He shook Pam's hand, hugged Sam and bowed to Melanie. Sam saw him out of her home and watched a car pull up near her home, it was his mother who came earlier than what Henry said she would arrive at. Andre waved at her, stepped inside his car and was preparing himself for tomorrow, today would be the last day he would be able to see and talk with his mother, father, uncle and younger sister.

Only time would tell what was in store for Andre and everyone who he managed to influence. Until tomorrow came, all everyone could do was wait and wonder. Sam opened up the note Andre gave her, and read it. The Note made her giggle and blush hard.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Speaking of a New Home **


	9. Chapter 9: Speaking of A New Home

**(!)** _"Andre returns back from Sam's place feeling a little better about Melanie's ability to cure him, or relieve his hives. He catches up with his Harem members online and then speaks with his family members about tomorrow. After Sunday, Monday comes when Andre heads to Esmeralda with his bags and his mother. A new Journey begins for him the moment Principal Jasmine asks him to join a group of five other Harem and Reverse harem student leaders." _

* * *

**Chapter 9: Speaking of A New Home**

**Saturday**

_7 September, 2013, 5:00 [Evening]_

**Harris Residence, Portland Oregon**

Showering after coming back from accompanying Sam who took her sister out today, after arriving back home from Washington state. Andre lay in his bathtub which was filling up slowly with hot water. The water crashing into his face, chest and arms felt good. They felt like little needles, piercing his skin with precision on the points where he was most tired and feeling fatigue. Forming on the toilet outside the curtains covering the bathtub, was Michael. He glowed whiter than the white painted bathroom, his Navy Admiral full dress white ceremonial suit only completed the white flickering flames that came off of him.

"Andre how you been." he asked him.

"Whoa! Who the hell is out there!?"

"Andre, it's me Michael. I'm the one who gave you that power in your dream. The reason why you can see that white fire surrounding covering your hand and the white flashes."

"Ok…how the hell did you get inside my bathroom, no, my home."

"Andre, I'm a spirit. Walls and doors, locks and safes are not a bother to me. I go where I please and take up residence wherever I like. It's only by a higher, stronger power besides myself that I am bound to you. Destined to see you through this transition of power."

"alright fine, I get it. You were the one who gave me this weird ability. So what can I do with it. I don't understand what I'm supposed to do with the fire. Can I shoot fire from my hands, can I fire laser beams out of my eyes. And what's up with the white flashes, it's like someone taking a photo near me."

"_The white fire is unique to me, just like this ceremonial suit which I call my Divine Form that I'm wearing. When you learn to master my power, the white fire will become yours, and your own unique Form will be born. You've actually already seen it once in your dream."_

"You mean me in that suit wearing a trench coat? I guess I believe you. Its hard for me to forget that incredible sensation. It was like I was supercharged with…life, energy, dreams. Man I don't know how to describe it. And what about that flash Michael?"

"_That flash is unique to you, the white fire is like a guardian. It will react to your emotions, when you need help, it will come in the form of me or something amazing. Like that garden gnome that came to life and me appearing on a billboard. Everything starts off small, but only in Esmeralda will you learn to harness and master my power. See you soon Andre." _

Andre pulled the shower curtains to the side in a hurry to see if Michael had left, he did. "Damnit! At least tell me what I can do with this power…can I fly? Am I super strong?"

_[Andre honey, who are you speaking to?] _his mother who was walking past the restroom door, had asked him.

"No one mom…just my…Alter Ego. His name is…Michael." Andre turned the shower faucets off, dried himself with multiple towels and wrapped one around his waist to step out and walk into his bedroom.

He found some dry clothing, placed them on and went to go find his mother.

* * *

**Kitchen**

_6:00 [Evening] _

Andre found his mother in the kitchen preparing dinner, He creeped up behind her and began to tickle her. She was handling chicken cutlets in her hand and almost dropped them, she turned just out of reaction and smacked Andre with a piece of chicken cutlets.

"Ow, guess my face could be used to tenderize the meat." he joked, Linda wanted to smack her son for almost making her drop expensive meat.

"Well you had it coming, you're lucky your to old for me to whip out the belt." She had to bring up memories he'd rather forget.

"Oh come on mom, I tickle you and you want to tear my hide? That's not fair. _I love you mom_, I just felt like telling you that. I love you mom, my mom, my one and only important woman in my life."

His mother stopped tenderizing the meat, turned around and hugged her son. She hugged him tightly, Andre stroked the back of her head and gave her a peck. He lent his mother a hand with getting dinner started. He washd the white meat, then took out eggs to break and dip the meat in their yolk. He looked for bread crumbs in the pantry to bread the cutlets. He dipped them in oil when it came time to cook em.

After placing several cooked breaded chicken cutlets on a plate, he went into the living room to talk to his father.

* * *

**The Living Room**

_7:00 [Night]_

Actually, Andre's father and uncle were there, watching television. He sat between them and place his arms around their necks. Neither of them minded, maybe his father, just a bit.

"Is there something I can help you with Andre? are you're things packed. You got everything ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah Dad, I got everything packed. I just wanted to tell you how much I'm gonna miss you two. I'm gonna miss your lack of humor dad, and I'm gonna miss Henry's perverted nature. I love you both very much."

Henry was about to say something, but Andrew stood up and signaled for Andre to stand up too. Henry watched father and son hug, Henry took this moment to go into his room, take something out and then come back to the living room.

Andre and his father bumped fists and sat back down, Andre turned and saw multiple packs of Trojan condoms, there were flavor ones, extra ribbed and so on.

"Henry what the hell is this!?"

"Protection, the only thing standing between your sperm cell and all those girls egg cells. Not to mention it'll keep your dick attached, you don't want it to fall off because of STD's. I know you're probably embarrassed-"

"You think!?" Andre interjected.

"But I'm only thinking about your health and well being. Plus I want you to have fun, here take em, go on take em." Andre took them, reluctantly.

* * *

**Keya's Bedroom**

_9:00 [Night]_

After dinner had passed, and after watching some television with his whole family; Andre was surprised when his sister called him to her room. She wore a turtle neck, that was new. She closed her door and told Andre to sit on her bed. Now that Andre was in tune with Michael and his power, he could see Barney sleeping under her bed. His tail is all he could see.

"Andre…mom told me that today and tonight would be the last time I would get to see you and talk to you. She said you would be gone for a long time, until you come back for the winter break. If there was something I always to do…it was this."

Keya threw herself at Andre and hugged him, Andre knew now why she wore the turtle neck. He hugged her for the first time, and without breaking out in hives to add to that. "Promise me that you'll leave my bedroom in peace. Give me that much at least."

"I promise Andre. I won't touch your bedroom…much."

"Keya I'm serious. Look, thank you for sharing this moment with me, see you later sis."

* * *

**Andre's Bedroom **

_10:00 [Night]_

Before calling it a night, Andre gave trying to activate his white flame a try. He concentrated and focused on his had being covered in fire, he felt a tingle in his fingers, deep, all the way into every tendon in his hand and arm. He held on to his left wrist with his right hand and concentrated on the center of his open palm. Their, his lamp light began to flicker, his tv turned on and off. He saw a spark on his hand, but that was the extent of his arduous concentrative ability.

"What am I…what exactly did Michael give me. If Esmeralda is really where I ended up going back to school at, then I don't think it was by chance. I don't think it was by chance."

* * *

**Jasmine Esmeralda's Residence**

_1:00 [After Midnight]_

Seated on her bed, Principal jasmine's room was dark. The only light were from six candles, five were only lit. the fire however was not the standard orange glow, their was a candle with a blue flame, a red flame, green flame, yellow flame and indigo flame. The only one not lit up, was the sixth candle.

"_Andre…you will be the last person to join, for this school's circle to be complete. All of you show promise, but only one of you will stand as high as the Sun, just like my older brother." _

Jasmine laid on her bed and threw her bed covers over herself. "See you tomorrow, Andre Harris."

* * *

**Monday **

_8 September 2013, 6:00 [Morning]_

**Harris Residence**

Andre had woken up early, just about the same time his mother did. Andre took a quick shower so his mother could take a tad bit longer one. He put on normal clothes instead of his uniform. He put lotion on, cologne and grabbed his bags. He went into his sister's room, lifted more of her bed cover over up to her shoulder. He wanted to kiss her forehead, but he knew what would happen…still, he went for it. At first there was no initial reaction, only after he went downstairs with his bags and suitcases did he begin to feel an itch develop around his right arm-but that was about it.

**Vega Residence **

Over at the Vegas, Tori and Trina were eating some toast and drinking milk while moving their bags and luggage into their mother's car at the same time. Holly was juggling with either to help her daughters finish taking their bags to the car, or continue eating her own breakfast. She placed her butter toast on her plate and gave her daughters a hand.

**West Residence **

Jade had taken the initiative to pack her bags and place them in her mother's car, the day before moving. She spent the rest of her morning showering, the hot water felt good in this cold air which moved past the heat in her room. After a small shower, she went downstairs to make herself a quick breakfast and then went into her mother's car. Mrs. West came out her home after she was done preparing to go out. She asked Jade if she had everything she would need.

"Everything's packed mom, let's get out of here."

**Puckett Residence**

Sam and Melanie were bringing down their bags from their rooms, they fought over space inside their mother's car.

"Move your stuff out of my way Mel! This, all of this space is mine. Ride with your stuff on the way." Sam declared.

"It's called sharing, we share space, we can fit both our stuff in mom's car."

"_I don't like you…and Andre, he doesn't like you either."_

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Sam, after all, when I get him alone. It'll be my turn to shine." Sam would have attacked her had their Mother not came out, telling both of them to get inside the car.

* * *

**On The Road **

_7:00 [Morning]_

Andre tried to listen to some music on his Ipod, but his mother kept removing his headphones to keep telling him how much she loved him and repeating words of tenderness. He understood why she was doing that, the closer they got to the tunnel of trees, the more he felt his mother clinging on to him. Inside of the tunnel, Andre got the need to look back, he saw a purple glittery light fall over the darkness and blocking out the sunlight of the tunnel.

"_What the hell? What was that just now…Michael I'm asking you. If you're here to help me, then tell me what the hell is that." _

Andre waited for a little while, then he saw it, the white flash. Michael appeared in the back seats of the car.

"_That Andre is a magical barrier, my sister placed a powerful barrier here a long time ago to keep the unwanteds out. it's a long story. I'm sure she'll share it with you. We're coming up on the school Andre, I'll speak to you soon."_

Michael faded away as the light at the end of the tunnel came over the car, Andre had finally arrived at the school. He stepped out of the car and began to pull out his bags in a hurry, by the looks of things, none of the girls were here yet.

* * *

**Esmeralda High School **

_7:25 [Morning]_

Helping her son remove the last of his bags, Andre wanted to tell his mother a few things before seeing her again in three months. And he needed to hurry, Tori, sam or Jade could come at any moment.

"I know you probably think I'm still in this for the girls and the attention I'm receiving. But it has nothing to do with that, this school promises to get students who are determined to make a living writing stories. I plan on taking full advantage of the courses and programs it has to offer. Hopefully by the end of this year, I'll have my first full length horror story done. And I promise to begin speaking, by the time I return, I'm sure my fears and shyness will be gone."

"I'm not the one you should be making promises too Andre, I already know you'll get through your issues that we as a family spoke about already. I know your mind is focus on writing, just make sure you're not sidetracked. I love you Andre."

"_I love you too mom. You're the only woman who will come first in my life, the only one."_

Linda gave him a small pouch of hearing aid batteries, she figured three months would mean replacing dead batteries for dead ones. Andre waited on the side and saw two, three cars coming out of the tunnel and making their way into the parking lot. Andre and Linda saw that it was Sam, Tori and Jade. Andre saw Trina and Melanie too, he was getting a little nervous. Mothers and daughters came over to where he was. He looked around and saw the same familiar scene, boys and girls, loners and siblings with their own parents. Parents meeting parents.

"_I wanna throw up, so badly." _he thought to himself.

The girls came over to him, and like an assembly line of robots, they all said hello to him at the same time. It was neither intentional, or coincidental. Linda met the mothers of Tori and Trina, Sam and Melanie's and Jade West.

"_Hi Andre!" _Tori said all excited, she went over and hugged him, Jade took Tori's arms off Andre and hugged him.

"What's up Andre. you missed me?" Melanie wanted to approach Andre, but asked Sam who the other two girls holding his hands were.

"_That's Tori Vega and Jade West. I'll tell you more about those two later, after our folks leave."_

Trina Vega pulled out a blue stone made from Blue Topaz from the pocket of her green sweat pants. The stone had a hole in it with which one could see through, she approached Andre and looked at him through it. Trina getting really up close to Andre didn't fly well with Jade. But she didn't say anything until all the parents left. Linda had a few words for the girls before leaving.

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you beautiful young women, and your mothers as well. I'm sure by now my son has told you of his little condition, If it's not to much to ask from all of you. Please take care of my son, he's the only I have. He's always had issues, some which until now he's only managed to share with me. But that was only because he has all of you beautiful ladies to thank, and I want to thank all of you too. Andre…I love you."

**[ASL] **_"I love you too mom." _he gave his mother a long drawn out hug. The girls all waved goodbye to her and their own mothers after hugs and kisses. They all watched the cars they came in leave, after Tori and Trina's mother's car left, which was the last to leave; Tori rounded up Jade and Sam and on her order Curtsied for Andre. Andre bowed to all of them.

This confused both Melanie and Trina. Tori, Jade and Sam joined Andre, Sam spoke and explained what that was all about.

"Melanie and…Tori's sister."

"The name's Trina Vega. Nice to meet you."

"Ok, Melanie and Trina. What you just saw…was…" Sam couldn't find the right words to describe the Harem she was in. so Tori stepped in.

"Me, Jade and Sam are part of a Harem, Andre's Harem. I like to call it his Circle. We "curtsied" to him out of respect. It was one of the rules I placed on myself and the girls. Currently there are three girls in his harem. The ranks are, Emperor, Andre's spot. Then their's his Empress, myself. Jade holds the title of Queen and Sam is the Grand princess."

"Grand princess? My sister holds that title? It's funny, I never thought you would accept something so girly sis." Melanie shared with the group.

"Melanie shut your god damn-"

"Sam! Cool it, let Tori finish." Jade told the fiery blonde next to her.

"If you Trina and Melanie want into this harem, you'll have to begin at the bottom which by the way I want to make some changes to the titles Andre. you got a piece of paper and pen?"

Andre pulled out a notepad from his book bag and a pen, "Ok I want to remove all the titles below grand princess and replace them with new titles. It goes from lowest to mid level titles. _Anklet, Ring, Bracelet, Brooch, Necklace and Earring Titles_. You Trina and Melanie hold the titles of Anklets. You can only rise in rank if Andre promotes you or if me, Jade and Sam decide one of you earned a promotion."

"Whoa ok, I don't know if your sister is fine with this Tori. But I know I deserve a higher title than my sister." Melanie argued.

"You can't decide that for yourself. And besides, your sister was here before you. If you don't like the established rule of this Harem, you'll be kicked out and you won't be allowed back inside."

Tori made her point known, being so direct and stern gained her new respect from Jade and Sam. Trina didn't mind the title as much as Sam did, instead she pushed her sister out of the way and took Andre into her arms. Andre began to feel his hives coming.

"I don't mind the title Little sis, all I care about is Andre. there's something special about you- I know it."

"Hey get your mitts off of him!" Exclaimed Jade. "I have an immediately dislike of you Trina, it's bad enough I gotta deal with one Vega, but two."

"Hey…Shut your face Jade. Hey man, where did Andre go?" the girls all turned and saw Andre hugging Melanie. _**"What the Hell Andre!?"**_ shouted Sam, Jade and Tori. Andre's hives were leaving, Melanie enjoyed the tight embrace.

**[ASL] **_"You have to believe me when I share this info, but Melanie is actually is able to suppress my hives. I don't know how but when I touch her, they begin to leave. It's incredible." _

Principal Jasmine came out of the main school building with five other students following her, Andre and his girls watched as they all approached them. From what Andre could see, Beck was among the students following her. The principal stopped just a few feet away from them and spoke.

"It's really a pleasure to meet you all again, and for you new students who will be attending the school, My name is Principal Jasmine. This school I named after myself a few years back. I will share the history of this school, myself and much more after these students introduce themselves."

The first one everyone except, Melanie and Trina, Recognized as the undisputed Harem king of the school.

"_I'm already familiar with some of you here today. I already know Andre Harris. My name is Beck Oliver, I am from the East Wing and I am This school's Harem King. My Queen is Alice Sheppard, with 20 girls to my name, 5 smaller ally harems ready to support me, I am the leader of the Dragon House- my house. It's a pleasure to meet all of you again."_

The second person to speak was another boy, a strange one, attractive but strange.

"Right, Jasmine's never made us do this before, except when all five of us met each other. I guess that means-"

"Griffin! Introduce yourself." demanded the principal.

"_Alright…sorry, jeez. My name is Griffin bishop, I don't know any of you but I am this school's Harem Prince. My right hand girl is a girl named Jo Taylor. I am from the west wing, I have 15 girls with me, 3 smaller ally harems ready to help me. I lead my own house as well, I call it the Pee Wee House. It's nice meeting you all." _

The third student to speak was also a boy. He was a tough looking blonde, he had hair similar to Beck.

"_My name is Shawn Becker. I have never met any of you until now, so let me just say it's a pleasure to meet you. I am also from the West Wing, I am this school's Harem Duke. My "Catherine" or, my empress, is a girl named Shayna. I have 12 girls in my harem, 1 ally harem supports me and the house I lead is The Maquina House, The Machine House to be more exact."_

That was the last of the guys, the last two students to speak were girls. The one about to speak was a dark skin beauty.

"_What's up everyone, how y'all doing. My name is True Jenna Jackson, but y'all can call me True for short. I am from the West wing like Shawn and Griffin. I am this school's Reversed Harem Queen. My King is a guy named Jimmy. I have 15 guys, have 4 ally harems. I lead the Fashion House, because I'm fabulous and so are the guys in them." _

The last girl was also a beauty, easy around the eyes and also had a dark skin complexion.

"_My name is Mara Jaffray, I am from the East wing. I am this school's Reversed Harem Princess. [Curtsies to Andre, Andre returns it with a bow] my Prince is a boy named Freddie Benson. I have 10 boys in my group, 2 ally harems. The house I created and lead is called The Dark House, and for a good reason. Charmed to meet all of you."_

Principal Jasmine looked and sounded satisfied with her mentees introductions. She then turned and asked All the girls with Andre, if they were apart of his looked at them and signaled if Trina and Melanie were in. they all shook their head in agreement.

"Well now that, that is in order I want to inform you Andre that you have been chosen to take part in a special program. These five harem leaders are all under my mentorship, as now you will be. _[Andre remembers what Michael told him, about his power, about Jasmine being his sister.] _to add to that, you will not be living in a dormitory like the other students, you will have your own House where you and the girls in your Harem will live, study and relax at."

All the girls cheered and hugged each other, Andre was taken by surprise. What was he going to do, did he actually hear Jasmine right, he was going to live with all of these girls? He looked broken and lost in space.

Jasmine took out a whistle from her pencil skirt and blew on it, three guys came out of the main building and went over to her. "These gentlemen will take your bags to your room. Don't worry their in safe hands, you'll be seeing your belongings real soon."

"Now I must warn you Andre, all of you girls too. What you are going to see can never be shared with any other students in this school. For the lack of better words, those who are not "In" or "Chosen" cannot be allowed to know this school's secret. Promise me you will all keep your lips zipped."

Andre promised her, as did all the girls in his Harem. She began to walk near the running track where everyone followed her, they arrived at a large Oak tree where she reached up into a branch and grabbed a bird's egg. She held it with both hands and cracked it, the yolk fell on the ground. As it hit the ground, the area around them began to change, the sky turned into a violet color. Which made everything around them violet as well.

* * *

**The Violet World**

_[No Time]_

"Welcome everyone, to The Violet World. Only a select few students like all six of you, and their harem members know of this second mirror world. There are objects in each house which will allow you all to return back to the "Physical World" and other objects that will bring you back here when it comes time to Train.

Everyone but the five other students are amazed by what they see, The school building was still there. But the recreational building which was turned into a dormitory wasn't anywhere to be seen. Neither was the running track, or the surrounding forest. Instead, this new place looked like a small town. There was a library, a building that looked like a store. A movie theater, a bowling alley, a swimming pool. A hospital that was nearby, roads that lead to different houses belonging to the five Harem leaders. Andre's was on the same road they were all on.

Their was also one other building far away hidden behind trees, except it's dome top. Was it a coliseum? A stadium?

"Andre your House is over there, that Chateau is yours for the next four years. Before I send all of you off to start picking rooms, let me say that this school's true history and the purpose of this place will be shared with you shortly. For now, go and explore your new home, all of you."

While the girls took off running to their new home, Andre stayed behind.

Jasmine left with the five students she arrived with and all of them disappeared into thin air, right before his eyes. Andre felt a nostalgic feeling being here, it wasn't him; it was Michael. Andre took one more look at the sky, it was violet in color, yet their was no distinction of time in this place.

* * *

_**Andre's House**_

_[No Time]_

Andre walked on the road leading to his Chateau, it was beautiful, it had a look of royalty to it. His home had Oak trees around it, a swimming pool not to far from it and a basketball court. One other thing in front of his home, was a flag pole, but with no flag flying. He walked up to home, walked inside and saw all the girls running around everywhere. Excited and exploring every room. Andre's bags and suitcases were waiting for him inside of his Master Bedroom. But before he could go up there, Jade came over and pulled him over to her.

"Where you going, did you forget that you're all mine today and tonight? Come help me change into my uniform Andre, and don't think about saying No. You couldn't even if you wanted to."

Andre really wish he could have said something, but he would be breaking his promise to Tori.

* * *

******(!) **_"If you readers have any ideas what Andre's house should be named, I would like to see it. ;)"_

**Next Chapter: Speaking of History and Powers**


	10. Chapter 10: Speaking of Powers!

**(!)** _"Now that Andre has moved into his new home, along with his Harem, Andre will finally learn what the point of his new school is, who Principal Jasmine is and what his new inherited powers are all about. Sorry about the really late update, was working on other Projects."_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Speaking of Powers!**

**Monday**

_9, September, 2013 [No Time]_

**Andre's House/ The Violet World**

Jade dragged Andre passed Tori and Sam and lead them into her room which was next to Trina's, the girls had the first floor while Andre, for the mean time had the second floor. The entire rooms in the house were as listed.

_[The Basement Layout Plan]_

In the basement there were four large rooms, the first was a game room with a lot of arcades, a pool table, foosball table, stick hockey table, darts and a table for playing cards.

The other room was a full service bar with an efficiency kitchen, it was a room left by the previous owner of this house.

The third room was a wine room, with a whole lot of wine. A remnant from the last person to own this home.

And lastly the fourth room was an empty white room, the floor was white like the walls and doors.

_[The First Floor Layout Plan/ West Side of Home] _

There was a beautiful white kitchen in the West side of the Chateau, it was connected with a small greenhouse for growing fruits, vegetables and Herbs.

The second was a butler's pantry also located in the west side of the Chateau, it had everything a family would need.

The third room was a Study room, or a library with all orts of books in all languages.

The entrance hall wasn't really a room, but it was beautiful. There was a music room, a Sun room that looked out into the basketball court and pool outside.

The Dining room and Living room were close to each other, one just as beautiful as the other. There were only two empty rooms, what they were, that would have to be left to the master of the house to decide.

_[East Side]_

The east side was all bedchambers and something else, the east side was a long corridor with six bedrooms, the seventh room was in fact a Hot spring with showers. Since this was not the real world, dimensions overlap, which made having a hot spring in one large room possible. In fact it makes having someone's room or any room as large or as small as they want, the normal laws of the physical world do not apply here when it comes to space and time.

_[Second Floor]_

The second floor had five bedchambers, another hot spring room for the master of the house, and a Large Ballroom that took up the majority of space on the second floor, it was to be used for special events in the future.

* * *

**Jade's Bedchamber**

Jade dragged him into her bedroom, which was very large. The girls outside were telling each other that they could decorate their rooms simply by vocal command. Andre passed Tori's bedroom which was first, he saw the color of the walls change from blue to red to orange. Andre looked into Trina's room and saw posters coming out of the walls with UFO's on them. He couldn't believe his eyes, this was something out of a fantasy book, or some person's grand imagination.

"Here we are darling…I know those other girls are so excited to be decorating their rooms, but I could care less about that right now. Close that door behind you. We don't want anyone else to join us now do we."

Andre shook his head, he walked over to her bed. The whole room was that befitting a queen or a princess, white marble walls with golden designs of trees, leaves and the clouds. Empty spots on the walls were for paintings, and memories. Andre tilted his head up and took a look at the ceiling, on it was the Base painting of the galaxy, in the center, a white fire burned. _"My god…this is…this place is…" _

"Andre…" his thinking was cut short, he turned around and saw Jade in nothing but her bra and panties, his cheeks flushed red with blood underneath them. His heart began to race and sweat began to collect in his palms.

**[ASL] **_"Jade I though you want help with…" _Andre watched Jade lay down on her bed, her bed had curtains around them, they were connected to a bed canopy.

Andre could go nowhere to run or hide, why should he run? Why should he hide. You're only young for a short while, one will only ever get to experience such moments like this very few times in their lives. Andre pushed his shoes off with his feet, got in bed with Jade and pushed open her legs to get between them. Taking a long look at her, jade was perfect, in her eyes, face, chest and. Andre pushed his hands passed her lower back and grabbed. Jade blushed just as hard he did, he picked her up and looked dead into her eyes.

"_I can feel it Andre…" _she told him, referring to only one thing of his. Andre smirked and returned back to staring at her Chest, Jade undid her bra's clasp behind her back. She placed her Bra on the side and allowed Andre to see her.

But Andre wasn't the only one who had eyes on his Queen's Chest, Sam watched from outside the door through the large keyhole. Trina was leaning on her bedchamber entrance, watching Sam gawk at something. She rather not bother with that right now, she still had a lot of clothes to put away. Tori came out of her own bedchamber to see how things were going with her sister, she passed Sam, she figured she was peeping into Jade's room because Jade was in there with Andre.

She wanted to say something, and she did rank higher than any girl in Andre's Harem. She decided to say something, _"You know, I don't think they would appreciate you looking at them. Would you like it if someone did it to you?" _

Sam looked up at Tori, then looked back at the door knob. She moved away from the door and went back into her room. No more than 30 seconds later did Andre come back out of Jade's room. Melanie came out of her Bedchamber and spotted Andre walking out of the East side of the home. She wanted to chase him, but if she did that, she might be giving the other girls the idea that all she was doing was trying to cozy up to Andre, just to raise her Anklet Rank.

* * *

**Foyer **(Entrance Hall)

On his way up the stairs that lead to the second floor, Andre heard a knock at the front door. He went downstairs to answer it, Jade who was already in her uniform went over to greet whoever it was by Andre's side. Andre opened his doors and saw Beck with someone around his waist, she had red hair, cute brown eyes and an innocent, almost childlike expression of complete ignorance.

"I hope you like your new Home Andre Harris, I'm actually a little Jealous of you. Jasmine's Brother, Michael was the previous owner of this House. Of course what jasmine shared with me in the past was that his house was much, much larger than this. Look, Principal Jasmine wants all of us to go to the Main School Building. She wants to share with you and your Harem everything about this school. Ok? Alright…oh I'm sorry, this beautiful girl clinging on to me is Catherine Valentine. Cat for short."

"Any reason she's clinging on to you like a Koala?" Jade asked, Andre looked at her and Cat looked back at him.

"I saved her from a….tough harem whose leader was kicked out of the school, I asked her if she wanted to join mine. She's in safe hands with me. Well, we'll be leaving now, make sure your entire Harem is with you Andre."

Andre closed his door and turned to Jade, she winked at him and told him she would round up all the girls here, dressed in uniform. Andre walked up the stairs and went looking for his room, there were two corridors in the second floor. One lead to more bedchambers and the other lead to his own and to a grand ball room.

* * *

**The Master Bed Chamber**

_[No Time]_

Andre pushed open his doors which were white heavy steel doors, the inside was more than he could imagine. His bedroom looked like a small building, his bed was at the center of this large room. Space was definitely not restricted in this world where Time did not exist, besides his Bed, his long closet and a table where he could sit and do work on, over on the largest wall was a large painting of Michael and someone called "The First Spark." the painting was placed above an altar that had a white gold Ring with a bottom piece. It looked like a pan that many southeast Asians used to cook on.

In the painting, Michael stood proudly in his full white dress uniform, adorned with medals, ribbons, golden, silver and titanium colored Aiguillettes. Over that he wore an open white Boat cloak. Sitting next to him was "The first spark" the girl was anything but plain or average, she was a white teenage girl with long blonde hair rivaling that of the fabled rapunzel. Donning a white dress with a white bridal jacket, The first spark wore a wide brim straw hat that kept a white veil on her, it covered her entire head all the way down to her chest. And those eyes, perfect gray eyes, borderline almost white eyes. Her dress had medals, ribbons, golden and silver medals fashioned into stars. A light in the form of an Olive leaf rested on the right side of her chest.

"Royalty…My god…I'm in the presence of Royalty. This can serve as an inspiration for a future story, Dark Royalty, no wait…Black Crown."

"They sound like Amazing story titles Andre."

"_Thank you…__**Whoa!**__…oops!. Michael what the hell are you…oh right this is your house. Guess its mine now."_

"_It's ok if you talk to me in your head Andre, I can hear your thoughts. I don't want to blow your…"I can't talk cover." You're probably wondering who that girl is in the painting, sitting next to me."_

**[Andres' Mind] **"Who is she."

"_Her name is Caroline, and she wasn't human. She was someone I created out of Starlight, a normal girl who wasn't perfect, but I still loved her….I'm sorry you're probably wondering how old she was."_

**[Andre's Mind] **_"No…not at all, I'm just…a little surprised that you could create…Life."_

"_There's really nothing to it…out of all the girls I had in my Harem in the past, no one could replace her. You know, when you go into your Phonic form, you'll be able to do wonderful, magnificent things. Just be careful with what you do with your new abilities." _

"Yo Andre! you dead? C'mon it's time to come out, everyones dressed." Andre heard Jade's voice on the other side of his door.

He hurried and looked for his bags, they were near his long closet and so he hurried over to them to grab his uniform. He was in such a hurry the zipper to his pants got stuck, Michael chuckled and snapped his fingers. A gleam of light swirled around Andre, when it faded away, Andre was already in his school uniform, and with all of the button pins from Tori, Jade and Sam. He would have to acquire ones from Melanie and Trina to make his harem official.

**[Andre's Mind] **_"Thank you Michael, you're a life saver." _Michael winked at Andre and then disappeared.

Jade pushed opened the heavy doors and almost tripped when she did, Andre ran over to her and caught her before she almost did fall. "Thanks Andre…whoa check out the size of this room. Damn look at that painting! Who is that…I mean they."

**[ASL] **_"I'll tell you after school, is that ok with you Jade?" _

"_It's more than ok…I hope you brought plenty of-" _Andre knew what she was going to say, so he pulled her out of his bedchamber before she could finish that statement.

* * *

**The Violet World/ Main School Building/ Auditorium **

Andre lead his Circle out of the home and back out into the Violet world, it was strange, from outside everything was violet. But inside of buildings like his home, color returned. Andre and Tori lead the four other girls into the main school building, they went into the Auditorium located on the first floor.

Inside of the Auditorium, Andre and the rest of the girls took their seats on the front row. On the left row, The four Harem and reverse harem leaders sat. Beck was sitting there Cat by his side. The lights in the audience area went away, and only the stage was lit, Everyone could hear the sounds of Pumps coming down from some stairs, somewhere from the upper floors. Principal Jasmine came walking inside of the Auditorium looking as sexy as ever, Andre's eyes like the other three guys in there were fixated on her ass. Tori tugged on his shirt, reminding him that she was always watching him.

"_On the history Andre, not on her Ass." _she whispered.

Andre crossed his arms and rested his head on the shoulder of the person next to him, it was Trina! Andre raised his head and smiled nervously at her.

"_You're not gonna get in these panties with such weak skills Andre, step your game up if you wan entry, ok lover boy." _That wasn't what was bothering him, hives began to surface on his skin, under his uniform. Andre looked for Melanie, she was sitting next to Jade on his left side. She was all the way across from him. He so wanted to yell at her, _**"Melanie I need you!" **_but he couldn't do that, at least not yet.

He would have to tough it out, but who knew how long this History lesson would be.

Principal jasmine walked up the steps leading up to the stage, she took her spot at the center and spoke.

"Harem Leaders, Old and New, let me formally welcome myself. My name is Jasmine Esmeralda. I had an Older brother, a mother and father, I am the current owner and head of this special school. This school and it's beliefs along with traditions were not born in one night or day, but grew and became the accepted norm during it's golden years. There is first _The History_, it's _Purpose, The School, Harems_ and _Powers_. Let's start with the History…"

Andre signaled to jade to tap on Melanie's shoulder, she did so, Melanie looked over to Andre and signaled "What?" he placed his hands in a prayer fashion and signaled for her to come over to him. She looked over to her left and saw the other Harem leaders looking at Jasmine. She got out of her seat and crawled over to Andre, Andre would have to make her way over to him her while. When she was right between his knees, Andre leaned down and kissed Melanie on her lips. Surprising Sam, Jade and Tori. Trina wasn't all to shocked.

Cat watched Andre and Melanie kiss from her side of the auditorium, Beck saw her and asked if everything was alright with her. She shook her head, kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. Melanie crawled back to her seat, satisfied with the warm kiss. Andre was even more satisfied, satisfied that her magic worked so well on him. His hives were instantly gone.

* * *

**History**

"_The history of this High School goes back to the year 1920. Manuel Del Sol, my father a rich immigrant from Mexico who came to America with his Colombian wife, My mother, Maria de la Luna. My father owned a large tobacco company that sold many of it's products to America and shipped many more to European nations In Arizona they had two kids that displayed powerful abilities such as telekinesis, telepathy, and teleportation. Me, their daughter had the ability of fear inducement and Aura Vision, a special visual power that allows me to see gifted people like myself and my brother._

_Michael, my older brother, had even greater power than me. He could expel spirits, demons and ancient beings from people, and areas as wide as a small town. Other powers would be born when the school of the Sun would be built. School of The sun was it's original Name."_

"_Five years after we were born, My father moved my family from Arizona to Oregon, using his vast wealth, My dad built an institution for gifted people like me and Michael. News spread of the Institution and soon My dad had men, women and kids coming to stay over. But before people could settle in, My brother had to clean out the area the school was on of evil entities and demons. The area was the site of a massacre in the 1800's, so it reeked of malice and suffering. With the entire area cleared and blessed, residential buildings were filled, training buildings were used for practice and a school was used to teach, learn and share ones own power with everyone."_

"_I gained new magical abilities and used them to expand my father's Institution's power, politically. 10 years went by when the government began to crack down on illegal institutions It deemed Criminal, Perverse and Corrupt. My dad's school of gifted people was deemed perverse and dangerous. Because Harems/ polygamy was accepted and because these super humans could pose a threat to national security. My father and Mother were ordered to shut down the institution and buildings in it, when they got no answer, Herbert C. Hoover sent the national guard to shut it down by force."_

"_My father and Mother prepared for a counter attack, when the guards got there, a blood bath erupted. Soldiers and super humans were killed. The fighting went on till sun set where My mom was killed and My dad wounded. Michael was completely angered, he was so angry the entire state of Oregon went pitch black and froze over in black ice. He threatened to kill the president, his vice president and everyone in all three branches of government using just his words if the government did not back down. When Herbert didn't take the warning seriously, the vice president, Charles Curtis had a heart attack right in front of him. The National guard was ordered back. My father promised to close the school, and every super human was taken by the government to be secretly executed or escaped the country to more anti-American nations."_

"_After Franklin D. Roosevelt came into office, the school was Re-opened but for people with disabilities, illnesses and for the criminally insane. Only people with disabilities and those sick were accepted, the criminally insane went to Alcatraz. With My father's passing, My brother disappeared which left me to run the school alone. After FDR passed away, I had the school shut down for five years."_

"_In 1950 I re-opened it under my name, disguised as a high school, I kept most of my parents ideas alive. Harems, some Super human gifted kids only, no adults. School games, activities, school only holidays were also kept. Uniforms were new, a normal high school for normal students and another for disabled students share the same school building of the past. Ever since then, I have stopped aging and started searching. Searching for the next person to surpass my brother in power."_

Andre clapped his hands, as did the girls in his circle and the other Harem Leaders. Jasmine took a pause and then continued on.

* * *

**The Purpose **

"_On the surface, The Purpose of the school is to take in supernaturally gifted kids and teach them to harness their powers in a positive way, give them self control over them. There are many lost men and women in this country who have powers and don't know how to control them. Currently there are five students being tutored by Me. You've already met them. But the Actual purpose of this school is to find the sixth strongest person like my brother, he will complete this school's ultimate circle of protection. Because this school is not the only place with gifted kids, the American government and many other foreign ones have taken an interest in super gifted people. And when men and women in suits, sitting at a roundtable talk about super gifted people, nothing good ever comes out of those kinds of meetings ._

_Word is that nations like Russia, China, Pakistan, England and Germany have institutions where they house and train their own super gifted people, the only thing is that they refer to them as weapons. Esmeralda is an independent institution free of any Government regulation and pressure. But, the Shadow government that governs America is already searching for not just gifted people, but for powerful rare people like yourselves just to have the one up on a rival nation. There's no telling just how much destruction will arise if these nations send their gifted people over to an enemy nation just to unleash mass chaos and death. _

* * *

**The School**

"_This high school is a private one and it is located on the outskirts of Portland Oregon, it is surrounded by a magical barrier which keeps evil out and the presence of the government as well. The road to the school is actually a dimensional tunnel which allows entry into the school. It is the only way inside the school. I can close or open the dimensional gate at will. I'm sure many of you have felt an odd sensation coming through the tunnel, or have seen faint colors not normally seen by humans. _

_There are actually two schools, one in the human world or physical world. This is for the normal students looking for the regular High school experience. Then there is this world, "The Violet World" or Supernatural world. It is an exact reflection of the human school except this is where I take all my five gifted students to help them harness and grow their power, and where they get to bring in their Harems. Remember, this world is to be kept a secret at all time. Exposing me, and anyone here will not just mean getting expelled, the repercussions are severe, and Death is not it._

_But unlike in the human world, where there is a running track, recreation building and a surrounding forest, there are The Houses. These Houses go by different names and are the homes of you five gifted students, six if I count Andre. Before my father had the school shut down, there were a total of 33 Houses, each had more or less previous Masters. it is for them and their Harems of girls or boys to live in. it is also their headquarters. Even beyond High school, Esmeralda High School also has a college nearby under a similar name. that same college also has a portal leading to the Violet world. In short, this will be like a second home through out your lives."_

* * *

**Harems**

"_This School has a tradition of Harems forming ever since Michael, my Brother was the first to have his own. At his peak, he had over 100 girls in his Harem. All of them lived in the home now belonging to Andre and his own Harem. Of course back then it was as big as a corporate building. My mother and father saw that Michael's powers grew and became more Powerful. The only thing was, that Michael never once had sex with any girls, it was all strictly plutonic, friendly or helpful. Of course he did have one girl, a girl which Andre has already seen when he walked into Michael's old Bedchamber."_

"_Am I right Andre, you have seen the painting already, right?" _Andre nodded from where he was sitting at. _"Her name was Caroline, and she was created from what my brother called Starlight. He created a flesh and blood being with his Power- the power to create life, was unseen and unheard of."_

"_Any student, boy or girl who has their own harem, they'll see their powers mature much quicker. Large member numbers can make powers 'evolve' or grant them second abilities. A sexual harem is considered the most powerful in that it causes more powers to be born, a plutonic one simply enhances ones own existing powers. An interpersonal Harem is considered the weakest, but it also removes limiters off of one's own powers._

_The only other kind of Harem stronger than a sexual one is a Harem a man or woman is married to, Powers evolve to almost god like status. No Harem like this exists so far. But the power has been seen before- My brother."_

* * *

**Powers**

"The last topic we're going to talk about and share is Powers, Beck, Shawn, Griffin, True and Mara all have unique powerful abilities. I have already seen them, but I would like for you 5 harem leaders to come up here when I call your name, to display a portion of your power to Andre and his girls. Beck, come up here."

**Beck Oliver**

Beck got up out of his seat, walked up on the stage and took a bow. Principal Jasmine sat on a sofa chair that materialized behind her. Beck balled his hands into fists, a blue glow began to envelop his entire body. It was then that two blue flames covered Beck's hands, beck raised right arm up, and coming out of the ground was a large jagged boulder. Beck did more movements with his hands, the boulder cut itself into pieces and began to stick to Beck: forming a body armor made of stone.

"I have two powers that awoke in me when I cut my knee on a white rock, it was at a park when I was younger. They are _Line vision _and _Geokinesis_. Since I was born blind, I couldn't see. I needed a walking stick to help me get to places. When I cut my knee on the white rock, line vision was born in my eyes, it allowed me to see the outlines of people, it was like viewing the world as if it were an animated drawn rough sketch. While I may never know what normal vision is, Line vision is something I wouldn't trade over for anything else. Then I have my Geokinesis, the ability to control and manipulate any Earthen material, any minerals related to the Earth was well in my power of control. I can turn earth into sand, metal, mud, and can use it to attack, to defend or to repair and fortified. "

"Thank you for that display Beck, you can return back to your seat." Everyone in Andre's harem sat with their with jaws wide open, Trina, who was into the supernatural was amazed beyond her wildest dreams. She cheered and clapped as Beck made his way back down off the stage.

**True Jackson**

"The Next person I want up here is…True, True get up here." Jasmine asked, True adjusted a blue and white shirt that she was wearing and went up on the stage.

"_Hoy crap…how the hell is this chick gonna top what we just saw." _Jade asked herself.

True went up and said something about herself, "Wassup again everyone, I hope yall are enjoying you're stay here. Beck's Geokinesis is nice and all, but nowhere near what I can do. Beck can you summon a large boulder from the ground again?"

Beck lifted his arm and hand, another large rock came out of the ground. The first boulder he summoned was gone, along with any hole it made. The violet world repaired itself, which meant this place was perfect with students with destructive powers. Beck levitated the boulder onto the stage, True was enveloped by a yellow glow much like how Beck was by a blue one. She made a crushing gesture with her left hand, the levitating boulder turned into dust. With her right hand, she waved in in a fashion that opened a space in the violet world. Staring at this rectangular tear in space was like looking at ten stage lights directly.

"I have the power of _Disintegration_ and _Dimensional Storage_, my powers were born when my mother gave a necklace that belonged to my grandmother. My grandmother was deeply into Voodoo and was in deep connection with multiple spirits. The power that had accumulated on that necklace became mine when I place it on. Disintegration is the ability to break molecules and atoms down, I don't know how far my power can go, all I know is don't want to hurt anyone or anything, except for that boulder. Dimensional storage is my ability to store physical things in a different dimension that only I can access. I've got a lot of clothes, shoes, belts in there."

"Thank you True for that small family and personal history, your powers are very destructive but I can help you make the best of them. Griffin you're up next." Jasmine took out ear plugs from a pocket on her pencil skirt and place them on.

**Griffin**

Griffin came up to the stage and smacked True's Ass as she was leaving, he was met with a punch to the gut which he rightfully deserved. He smirked and then snapped his fingers, the echo of the sound amplified which became louder and louder. Andre and the girls covered their ears as best they could, the piercing sound then left abruptly. Griffin swung his arm like he was punching a bag, small orbs of red fire exploded violently that sent shock waves across the auditorium. A red glow covering his arms left, everyone except the Harem leaders were ok and idle about the whole power display.

"As you know my name is Griffin, my power is called _Audiokinesis_. I got my powers when I was listening to some music on some golden headphones I bought on a trip to India four years ago. I had them on when lighting struck my home, all the power of the lightning strike went into the wires of my home, and came out of an electrical socket that clung to my Iphone and ran through my headphones. I went into shock, got taken to the hospital and it was there that I learn I could modify sound waves to mimic, intensify, hush, and distort as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up and slow down sound. It can be used as a powerful physical force. At low frequencies sound is dangerous, causing internal damage to living beings. Physically shielding yourself against sounds is nearly impossible."

**Shawn Becker**

Shawn Becker was the next person to go up after Much of the Auditorium fixed itself, He removed his coat and shirt and revealed a rock hard body. Andre's girls, except Tori gawked at him. Show off. His whole body took on the physical form of an android with bright green laser like eyes. Shawn once again changed into something bigger, into a giant Robot who had guns for arms, rockets and missiles for fingers and war tanks for legs and chest parts. Trina was so amazed by what she was seeing, Andre had to hold her down, copping a field as he did. _**"This place and people are…ARE SO COOL!" **_

Shawn changed back into a human and shoved his hands in his baggy jeans, like the cool guy he was. "I'm not going to repeat my name, you should all already know it by know. My power is Mechanical Imagination Form. I can become an Android, A war machine, a giant robot and I'm only limited by what my Imagination can conceive. I acquired this power when I grabbed a still hot Magnesium Bar in my father's steel mill. It burned my hand and left it's design on my hand. You guys satisfied? Can I go back to my seat Jasmine?"

**Mara Jaffray**

"Yes Shawn. And last but not least is Mara Jaffray. Please come up here honey and end this show and tell with a bang. Mara stood up from her seat, walked on over to the stage and Curtsied to Andre who was scratching himself. He nodded his head and smiled at her. Mara had these tattoo symbols that looked like Tribal, forming around her neck and face. They glowed with a bright indigo light, as did her eyes. An indigo aura covered her and took the shape of a large bipedal Jackal with blazing eyes. She stomped her foot and summoned shadow monsters whose shape was unrecognizable, she stomped her other foot.

What came out of the stage were two giant indigo glowing skeletal hands that opened up the stage, it allowed for the dead souls of fallen people from history to show themselves. Everyone, including Jasmine were amazed. The souls of histories greatest leaders and heroes flew high into the air and became like small light orbs that battled with the dark monsters summoned. The battle was quick, amazing and filled with a lot of fireworks, the battle concluded with Mara sending both monsters and souls back into the afterlife and underworld. Mara curtsied once more and spoke.

"I am Mara Jaffray, my powers are numerous and Powerful, and Dark, depending on how you view them. I have all the powers of the ancient god of mummification and the afterlife, Anapa Egyptian for Anubis. _Dark Arts_, _Guardianship_, _Canine Physiology_, _Necromancy_, _Truth Inducement_, and _Underworld Lordship_. All of these I aqquired when I made a pact with Anubis, the terms on my pact with him are private. Curses, black magic, changing into a coyote, jackal, wolf, placing protective barriers on myself or people. Making people say the truth, and having a small authority in the underworld and a few riches is my power in it's entirerity. Thank you for listening to me and viewing my powers."

**Principal Jasmine**

Andre was having trouble taking in everything, it felt like he just was a live action movie, except there was no reel and no actors. They were all real boys and girls, with real, amazing and frightening powers.

"Andre, I hope you and your Harem have taken in everything that you heard and saw. I want everyone to go back to school. As you may not know Andre, this world just isn't a mirror world of the real world. It's also a dimeonsion without time, where the laws of physics do not apply. I only say because if you saw the girls decorating their rooms, and if you haven't seen your bathroom yet…yeah. There's a statue of a golden Hamster in your foyer, touch that to get back to the real world Girls. You'll end up in the girls bathroom though. Andre i need you to stay behind, I need to know exactly what your power, I know you have one. My brother's Aura is all around you."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Speaking of Clubs **

**(!) **_"Continued in Chapter 11."_


End file.
